Il était une fois Beacon Hills
by Erza Robin
Summary: Plusieurs OS successives qui suivent DE LA MAUVAISE FAMILLE, à lire pour comprendre... Une aventure pour Derek et Aurela, où leurs crocs et leurs griffes seront inefficaces... Toutes les OS forment une histoire... OS 16 : Ce que l'on est prêt à faire pour ceux que l'on aime.
1. OS 1

**La saison des amours, partie 1**

* * *

Derek était assit sur une une vieille chaise fixant Erica qui faisait du rentre dedans à Isaac. Qui ne se rendait compte d'absolument rien. Ce garçon était plus qu'aveugle. En apparence. La tension qui régnait dans les muscles de ses épaules prouvait bien le contraire. C'était la période des accouplements pour les loups. La saison des amours et Erica dégageait une odeur de sexe reniflable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Etant l'Alpha, Derek était plus que sensible à cette odeur. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise quand Scott débarqua, accompagné de Stiles, complètement essoufflés. Erica s'arrêta dans sa danse de l'amour (ou du sexe) pour regarder les deux nouveaux venus avant de se reconcentrer sur Isaac.

\- « Il vous arrive quoi à tous les deux ? demanda Derek

\- J'ai dut sauver Scott d'une attaque d'Allison, expliqua Stiles.

\- D'Allison ? s'étonna Isaac qui était toujours assailli par Erica.

\- Ils sont bourrés d'hormones l'un comme l'autre, dit Stiles.

\- Ah, je vois, dit Isaac en regardant Erica et en déglutissant bruyamment.

\- Salut Erica », la salua Stiles.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et émit un petit bruit de gorge. Bon sang, elle ronronnait !

\- « Isaac, tu peux amener Erica ailleurs ? » demanda Derek

N'aillant pas vraiment le choix face à une demande, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, Isaac obéit, entrainant la jeune femme, qui semblait plus que ravie, à sa suite.

\- « Elle va le dévorer, fit remarquer Stiles.

\- C'est lui ou toi. Tu préfères quoi ? De toute façon, elle dégage trop d'hormones. Je vais finir par exploser, dit simplement Derek

\- Aurela te découperait en rondelle, répondit Scott.

\- Je sais. Je m'occupe de Scott. Tu peux y aller Stiles.

\- Ok. A plus tard les loupieaux ! »

Les deux loups garous grognèrent et Stiles s'enfuit rapidement.

-ooOoo-

Ça devait faire dix minutes qu'ils étaient là, dans le silence le plus complet quand Scott et Derek entendirent le bruit de talons aiguilles dans les escaliers en métal. Les deux hommes se tendirent d'anticipation, dans le doute où Erica serait déjà de retour, mais, heureusement pour eux, ce fut Aurela qui arriva. Ils se détendirent d'un seul coup, plus que soulagés. La jeune femme se contrôlait bien mieux que la blonde. Beaucoup mieux même.

En voyant leurs têtes, la jeune femme sourit.

\- « Et bien. Vous avez l'air d'avoir échappés à une troupe de chasseurs. Tout va bien ?

\- Erica, murmura Derek.

\- Allison, dit Scott en même temps que l'Alpha.

\- Ah, dit Aurela avec un air contrarié. Va falloir que je m'occupe d'Erica. Elle peut pas continuer comme ça. Elle va finir par se faire violer.

\- Et pour Allison ? demanda Scott.

\- Envoies-toi en l'air avec elle. Tu verras, ça soulage. »

Derek explosa de rire, de ce rire qu'il gardait uniquement quand Aurela était dans la même pièce, et Scott rougit violement. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, comme un diable en boite et se précipita vers la sortie en criant presque :

\- « J'y vais, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc urgent à faire ! A plus tard ! »

Aurela sourit et s'approcha de son petit ami. Derek avait les yeux rivés sur ses jambes nues, le tissu de sa robe blanche effleurant sa peau. Dès qu'il en eut la possibilité, Derek remplaça le tissu par ses doigts. Le contact l'électrisa et il sentit Aurela frissonner. Elle enleva sa veste en cuir, et la laissa tomber par terre. Elle passa ses jambes de par et d'autre de celles de Derek et s'assit sur ses genoux. L'Alpha passa ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'Aurela passait les siens derrière sa nuque et l'attirait brusquement vers elle, sa poitrine allant s'écraser contre le torse de Derek. La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain, ses yeux devenant jaune.

Durant la saison des amours, toutes les perceptions, les sensations sont décuplées. Le moindre frôlement de peau pouvait prendre des dimensions apocalyptiques.

Derek se leva, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui, ses mains sur les cuisses d'Aurela, et les jambes de la jeune femme crochetées autour de sa taille. Il l'a déposa sur une table miteuse, sa bouche dérivant dans le coup de sa petite amie. Malgré le contrôle qu'elle avait de ses émotions, dans un certain contexte, Aurela ne contrôlait plus rien. Et à l'instant présent, c'était le cas. Sa peau transpirait, suait, le sexe. Son corps entier était tendu et prêt. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : sentir Derek à l'intérieur d'elle.

Aurela attrapa le bas du tee-shirt de son amant, le releva et le fit passer par dessus la tête de son propriétaire, révélant des abdominaux et des pectoraux superbement dessinés. Derek avait déjà relevé la robe blanche jusqu'au dessus de la taille d'Aurela, ses doigts s'accrochant à l'élastique de la culotte de la jeune femme. Il tira un coup sec, la jeune femme se servant de ses bras pour lever son bassin et faire passer le sous vêtement le long de ses jambes. Les doigts fins de la louve allèrent s'accrocher à la boucle de la ceinture du loup-garou, la défaisant frénétiquement, le bouton du jeans ne résista pas bien longtemps tout comme la braguette !

La main de la jeune femme alla se perdre à l'intérieur du boxer de Derek, ses doigts effleurant la peau si douce de son aine. Derek laissa échapper un gémissement, ses doigts se crispant sur les cuisses d'Aurela, la tira violement vers lui, leurs bassins entrant en collision, créant une douce friction.

\- « Maintenant, grogna Ella. Si tu attends plus longtemps, je vais te le faire regretter.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Je ne parierai pas la dessus si j'étais toi. Enlève ton boxer. Tout de suite !

\- Attends encore un peu. »

Ela laissa un grognement de frustration lui échapper et elle sentit Derek sourire contre la peau ultra sensible et tendue de sa poitrine. Il tira le tissu de la robe vers le bas, dégageant un sein recouvert d'un soutien-gorge blanc cassé. L'Alpha frotta sa paume contre le téton de la jeune femme, qui passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son amant pour le rapprocher plus près d'elle. La main droite de Derek glissa sous la robe et se faufila entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Son index passa sur la fente de la jeune femme qui laissa sa tête partir en arrière.

\- « Encore.

\- Encore quoi ? demanda Derek.

\- Touche moi. Encore. S'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, son index passant entre les plis trempés de la jeune femme. Aurela grogna ses yeux devenus jaune vif. Derek ventousa sa bouche à la veine palpitant dans la gorge de la jeune femme, ses dents éraflant la peau légèrement. Les mains de la jeune femme tirèrent le boxer vers le bas, et à l'aide de ses pieds, elle le fit descendre complètement, le faisant rejoindre le jeans autour des chevilles du loup-garou Alpha. Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire plus et entra un doigt en elle, la faisant se tendre. Aurela grognait et gémissait, murmura des phrases incompréhensibles, ses cheveux bruns complètement ébouriffés, ses joues rouges. La voyant si réceptive, Derek glissa un deuxième doigt et les plia. Le bassin de la jeune femme partit à la rencontre des doigts du jeune homme. Il les tendit à nouveau et recommença le mouvement. Jusqu'à se qu' Aurela bouge frénétiquement au rythme de ses doigts, soufflant et gémissant, le suppliant de la prendre. Son érection était de plus en plus douloureuse, son gland allant cogner contre la cuisse gauche de Ela à chaque mouvement de bassin brusque de la jeune femme.

Derek retira ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche, léchant ses doigts, ses yeux devenus rouges plantés dans ceux jaunes d'Aurela. Cette dernière plaqua durement ses lèvres contre celles de Derek, glissa de force sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant, se gouttant dans la bouche de l'Alpha. Derek les rapprocha un peu plus, glissa une main entre eux et se positionnant à son entrée. Aurela se tendit d'anticipation.

\- « Prête ? demanda Derek.

\- Evidement, grogna-t-elle. Je suis prête depuis que je suis entrée dans cette pièce ! »

Derek sourit et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Au même instant, il l'attira vers lui par la taille, entrant en elle jusqu'à la garde. Ela poussa un grognement contre ses lèvres auquel Derek fit écho. Il commença à bouger, entamant un mouvement de va et vient, leurs bassins se balançant l'un vers l'autre. Derek sentit les griffes de la jeune femme entamer sa peau et elles finirent par le griffer vraiment, traçant des sillons dans la chair de son dos. Il grogna, ses crocs apparaissant, mais Aurela n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle avait les yeux fermés, concentrée sur son plaisir. Mécontent de se voir ignoré, Derek attrapa les longs cheveux de son amante et tira violement dessus, faisant réagir Ela. Les mouvements de Derek s'accélèrent, sa peau claqua contre celle de la jeune femme, provoquant un bruit obscène. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Aurela appuya contre les fesses de Derek avec ses chaussures à talons aiguilles, le forçant à se rapprocher d'elle encore plus.

« Plus Derek. Plus vite. Par pitié, plus fort. »

Mais le jeune homme n'obéit pas. Il s'arrêta simplement, sortit d'elle, la fit descendre de la table, la retourna et la fit se pencher en avant, sa poitrine à moitié nue allant s'écraser contre le bois miteux de la table, ses cheveux s'éparpillant autour de son visage. Derek souleva le tissu de la robe par dessus les fesses d'Aurela et entra en elle à nouveau, d'un mouvement brusque. La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- « Oh mon dieu oui ! »

Dans cette position, les sensations étaient intenses, plus fortes. Les griffes d'Ela allèrent se planter dans le bois de la table qui céda comme si elle tranchée du beurre. Aurela ne pouvait pas bouger, Derek la coincé entre la table et son corps, poussant vite et fort, sa peau claqua violement contre celle de ses fesses. Ela ne savait plus si elle avait mal ou si elle aimait. En tout cas, se qui était sur, c'était que son orgasme arrivait au grand galop et elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Alors que Derek continuait de la pilonner à toute vitesse, l'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet, lui volant sa respiration et un hurlement déchirant de plaisir. Mais Derek ne ralentissait toujours pas. Encore sous le choc de son orgasme, Aurela avait l'impression d'être à vif. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit le grand corps derrière elle se contracter et accélérer encore plus avant de pousser une dernière fois encore plus fortement que les autres fois, et Derek s'écroula contre Aurela, son torse plaqué contre le dos de la jeune femme.

Aurela sentait son souffle contre sa nuque, son oreille et dans ses cheveux. Elle leva une main et la passa dans les cheveux de son amant.

\- « Chéri ?

\- hum, grogna Derek.

\- Tu m'écrases. »

Derek se redressa, la libérant de son poids et sortit d'elle. Il se pencha et remonta son boxer et son pantalon, laissa la braguette et la ceinture ouverte alors qu'Aurela disparaissait dans la petite pièce qui servait de toilettes pour se nettoyer. Quand elle en ressortit, ses cheveux étaient tirés en une tresse qui tombée par dessus son épaule et sa robe retombait correctement sur ses hanches. Elle s'approcha de la table contre laquelle était appuyé Derek, se pencha et ramassa sa culotte qu'elle fourra dans son sac. Elle alla chercher sa veste et l'enfila.

Derek était toujours appuyé contre la table, suivant chacun de ses mouvements des yeux, lui attrapa le poignet quand elle passa à côté de lui et la tira contre son torse. Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui.

\- « Je te retrouve à l'appartement ce soir ?

\- Evidement ! Et ne reste pas trop longtemps près d'Erika ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te priver d'un membre de ta meute.

\- Compris chef.

\- A tout à l'heure chéri. »

Aurela se dirigea vers la sortie et monta les escaliers en métal et finit par disparaître du champ de vision de Derek.

L'Alpha soupira et un sourire idiot apparut sur son visage. Il adorait la saison des amours.


	2. OS 2

**La saison des amours, partie 2**

* * *

Scott était partie précipitamment du QG de la meute et il pédalait férocement vers chez lui, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur dans ses muscles provoquée par l'exercice. Arrivé devant chez lui, Scott laissa son vélo par terre et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui, la respiration courte. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Allison avait cherché Scott partout près son départ précipité de chez elle. Il avait disparu si soudainement qu'Allison n'avait pas eu le temps de dire 'pouf !'. Il devait forcement être quelque part ! Un loup garou ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça ! La jeune chasseuse avait essayé d'appeler sa cousine, Aurela Argent, mais elle ne répondait pas. Stiles refusait de lui dire où se trouvait son meilleur ami, en essayant de détourner le sujet de la conversation et elle ne se voyait vraiment pas appeler Derek pour lui demander. Et de toute façon, si Aurela ne répondait pas, ça voulait dire qu'elle était avec Derek, et qu'ils seront trop occupés pour que l'Alpha ne daigne n'accorder qu'une demie seconde d'attention à son portable. Elle avait alors décidé de se rendre chez Scott, espérant qu'il y serait ou que sa mère serait là, pour qu'elle puisse l'attendre. Par chance, Mélissa McCall était là, et elle autorisa Allison à attendre Scott à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Ça devait faire vingt minutes qu'elle était assise sur le lit mal fait de Scott, et commençait à perdre patience, quand le jeune homme entra dans la pièce comme s'il avait une bande de chasseurs au trousse, et claqua la porte, faisant trembler la chambranle. Soudainement, il se figea et se tourna lentement vers son lit, et vers la jeune femme.

Scott jura intérieurement. Il essayait de la fuir mais elle finissait toujours par le retrouver, où qu'il aille. Il avait quitté le QG rapidement parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer avec Derek et Aurela dans la même pièce alors qu'il y avait d'autre personne. Une odeur d'hormones et de sexe telle qu'il aurait fini par devenir dingue. Il avait préféré les laisser seuls pour se préserver mais surtout, ce que lui avait dit Aurela lui avait donné des idées qui n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête 'Envoies toi en l'air avec elle. Tu verras, ça soulage.'

\- « Salut, murmura-t-il, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

\- Salut, répondit Allison. Je me demandais où tu étais passé.

\- Je suis là, comme tu peux le voir.

\- Tu as disparu comme si tu étais poursuivi tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas compris. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non ! s'écria Scott. Non, répéta-t-il plus calmement. Tu n'as rien fais. C'est moi.

\- Qu'est ce qui a ?

\- Tu sais, on est en pleine saison des amours.

\- Oui et ?

\- C'est la saison de l'accouplement pour les animaux et… pour les loups aussi. »

Allison fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment se qu'il voulait dire. Puis, la connexion se fit dans son esprit. Saison des amours, loups, accouplement… OH ! Une rougeur monta aux joues d'Allison en prenant son cou d'assaut.

\- « Ca va ? demanda Scott. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Non, ça va. C'est juste, je ne m'attendais à tous sauf à ça.

\- On vous apprend pas ça à l'école des chasseurs hein, lui sourit Scott.

\- Pas vraiment », rigola Allison.

La gène était présente dans la pièce et Scott pouvait la sentir sur le bout de sa langue. Il fixait la gorge d'Allison, mourant d'envie d'y déposer des milliers de baisers papillons. Son pantalon devint subitement très serré.

Remarquant le regard du loup garou sur sa gorge, Allison prit une grande inspiration qui fit se gonfler sa poitrine et la seconde suivante, Scott avait ses lèvres plaquées contre celle de la jeune femme. La chasseuse passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Scott et le pressa contre elle, s'allongeant et l'entrainant avec elle. Allison le laissa l'entrainer vers la tête de lit, le corps de Scott entre ses cuisses. Les doigts de Scott, qui s'étaient glissés sous son débardeur, dessinés des arabesques sur son ventre et ses flancs, la faisant frissonner de délice.

Scott mit fin au baiser le premier, collant son front à celui d'Allison, sa respiration haletante et son souffle se mêlant à celui de la jeune femme sous lui.

\- « Désolé. Je ne me contrôle pas vraiment ces derniers temps.

\- Pas de soucis. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Ils rigolèrent, mais leurs corps étant toujours collés, leurs bassins entamèrent un début de friction, étranglant son rire dans la gorge de Scott et faisant lâcher un faible gémissement à Allison. Enivré par la sensation procurée, Scott envoya son bassin frotter contre celui d'Allison et enfoui son visage dans la nuque de la jeune femme, étouffant un gémissement. Les mains d'Allison allèrent s'agripper au bas du tee-shirt de Scott et elle le fit passer par dessus la tête du jeune homme. Son débardeur et son soutien gorge suivirent rapidement le mouvement. Quand Allison se colla à nouveau à Scott, elle soupira de bien être et de plaisir en sentant la peau brûlante du loup garou contre la peau ultra tendue de ses seins.

La bouche de Scott alla à l'encontre d'un des deux seins et prit l'un des tétons dans sa bouche, suçotant le petit bout de chair, le faisant rouler entre ses dents pendant que l'autre sein était malaxé par la main droite. Allison agrippa plus fortement la tignasse de Scott et le poussa vers elle, voulant plus de contact. La main inutilisée glissa jusqu'à la ceinture du jeans d'Allison et il déboutonna le bouton et descendit la braguette. Ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de la culotte et il frôla la peau complètement épilée de la jeune femme. Allison soupira et Scott lâcha le sein pour s'attaquer à celui qu'il avait délaissé.

\- « Scott, murmura Allison, dans un état second.

\- Oui…

\- Plus. Je veux plus. Continue.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Je te fais descendre. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Scott fit descendre sa main un peu plus, ses doigts glissant entre les plis humides de l'intimité d'Allison. Ne pouvant bouger correctement, Scott fit glisser le jeans et la culotte le long des jambes longues et musclées de la jeune chasseuse. Le jeune homme était à genoux entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, admirant le corps totalement nu et offert d'Allison. Si jamais le chasseur de père d'Allison découvrait ce que sa fille faisait avec un loup-garou !

Scott remonta le long des jambes d'Allison, son visage alla s'enfouir entre les cuisses de la chasseuse. Son nez alla frôler l'intimité détrempée de la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter. Il huma son odeur et Allison se redressa brusquement en l'entendant renifler.

\- « Hey ! C'est dégoutant ce que tu fais !

\- J'ai l'intention de te faire des choses bien plus dégoutantes que ça. Tu sens bon. »

Allison gémit bruyamment et se laissa retomber en arrière, sa tête allant se loger entre les coussins, ses cheveux noirs étalés autour de son visage en auréole.

Scott fit remonter sa langue entre les lèvres intimes d'Allison à plusieurs reprises, la faisant soupirer, gémir, la sueur commençant à recouvrir leurs deux corps. Le bassin de la jeune femme se souleva, partant à la rencontre de la bouche de Scott, qui, en plus de sa langue, rajouta ses doigts. Allison agrippa les cheveux de Scott, le collant contre son intimité, voulant le sentir plus proche.

Scott était vraiment très à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et ça en devenait douloureux. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait à Allison, se redressa, déboutonna son pantalon sous le regard brûlant de la jeune chasseuse, et le fit descendre en même temps que son boxer, se retrouvant complètement nu devant elle. Ses vêtements allèrent s'échouer au sol avec les vêtements d'Allison. Il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa, la faisant se gouter dans sa bouche.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers sa table de chevet, écrasant légèrement Allison sous son poids. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un préservatif qu'il ouvrit avec ses dents et voulut l'enfiler mais Allison lui prit des mains et le fixa dans les yeux :

\- « Je vais m'en occuper. Laisses moi faire. »

Allison fit glisser la protection le long de l'érection de Scott, le faisant soupirer bruyamment, les muscles de ses épaules tendus.

Scott se positionna, son bassin contre celui d'Allison, en appuie sur ses avant bras. Il glissa une main entre eux et positionna son gland à l'entrée d'Allison et poussa légèrement pour commencer à entrer. Allison se crispa et planta ses ongles dans les épaules du jeune homme. Quand la jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Scott, elle remarqua que les yeux habituellement marron foncés de son petit ami, étaient devenus jaunes. Quand il s'en aperçut, Scott détourna la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle le voie ainsi.

Allison posa sa main droite sur sa joue et le força à tourner la tête vers elle.

\- « Scott. Regarde moi.

\- Non.

\- Si. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Je suis un monstre.

\- Non. Tu es toi même. Regarde moi. »

Scott accepta finalement de regarder Allison dans les yeux et la jeune femme l'embrassa, ses jambes enroulaient autour de sa taille, la rapprochant d'elle, la faisant entrer en elle plus profondément, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur. Scott ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Quand elle commença à bouger ses hanches, amorçant un mouvement, Scott la suivit, la laissant choisir le rythme. Mais à partir d'un moment, le plaisir devint trop intense, trop fort, et Scott, commença à prendre son propre rythme, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Il grognait et Allison gémissait, le son de leurs gémissements et soupirs accompagnés du bruit de leurs peaux en sueurs claquant l'une contre l'autre emplissait la pièce, rompant le silence.

Allison avait l'impression que sa peau était distendue. A chaque fois que Scott allait taper au fond de son ventre, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Elle sentait l'orgasme commencer à prendre forme mais il fallait autre chose.

\- « Plus vite. Va plus vite », haleta-t-elle.

Scott grogna et obéit, accélérant le mouvement et en donnant plus de force à ses coups de reins.

Alors que le loup garou n'avait pas donné deux coups de reins à ce rythme, qu'Allison sentit l'orgasme imploser dans son ventre, la faisant s'agripper plus fort à Scott et en poussa un cri, que Scott se dépêcha d'étouffer avec ses lèvres. Le jeune homme continua, donna trois coups de reins de plus avant d'être ravager par son propre orgasme et de s'écrouler sur la jeune femme, son visage enfoui dans son coup.

Allison caressait les petits cheveux de Scott, à la base de sa nuque et avait les yeux fermés, savourant le poids du corps de Scott sur le sien. Scott se laissa glisser aux côtés d'Allison, la respiration un peu moins haletante et tourna la tête vers Allison, pour voir que la jeune femme le regardait aussi. Elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs auréolés autour de son visage, de petites mèches collaient contre son front par la sueur, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers et les yeux brillants.

\- « Tu vas bien ? finit-il par lui demander.

\- Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ?

\- Fantastiquement bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé un joint. »

Allison explosa de rire, mais des courbatures au niveau de son ventre l'en empêchèrent. Elle allait surement avoir mal pendant quelques jours et aurait un peu de mal à marcher aussi.

Scott se rapprocha de la jeune femme et enfouit son nez dans son cou, respira à fond pendant qu'Allison passée ses doigts dans ses mèches et qu'il posait une main sur son ventre plat. Il dessina des cercles autour de son nombril, lui créant la chair de poule.

\- « Arrêtes, chuchota Allison.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Scott.

\- Tu me chatouilles. »

Et au lieu de s'arrêter, Scott prit un malin plaisir à continuer, ses doigts gigotant contre ses côtes, faisant rire Allison aux éclats, qui finit par le supplier d'arrêter, ce que fit Scott. La jeune femme se redressa en position assise, Scott assit derrière elle, embrassant son épaule nue. Elle commença à réunir ses vêtements, et à les enfiler.

\- « Je dois y aller, dit elle. Mon père va commencer à s'inquiéter et je suis sur que tu préfèrerais éviter qu'il débarque ici avec tous son matériel pour te faire la peau.

\- J'aimerais éviter oui effectivement. »

Allison finit de s'habiller, se tourner vers Scott, posa un genou sur le lit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Scott lui rendit son baiser, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et caressa sa langue de la sienne. Allison finit par rompre le baiser en première, se redressa pour échapper aux mains baladeuses de son petit ami et se remit sur ses pieds.

\- « Il faut vraiment que j'y aille cette fois ci. On se verra demain au lycée. »

La jeune femme l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit rapidement de la chambre avant de changer d'avis, de se déshabiller elle même et de rejoindre Scott sous la couette pour une autre séance de danse horizontale.

Quand elle se retrouva au rez de chaussée, Allison croisa la mère de Scott, qui l'a regarda malicieusement.

\- « Tout va bien Allison ?

\- Oui, merci Madame McCall. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Parfait. Il me semblait avoir entendu un cri tout à l'heure. Rien de casser ?

\- Non. Pas du tout, rougit Allison. Vraiment, rien d'important. On se chamailler.

\- Oui, je veux bien te croire, lui répondit Mélissa McCall, les yeux brillants de moquerie.

\- Je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir permis d'attendre Scott dans sa chambre.

\- Aucun souci. Tu es la bienvenue dans cette maison Allison.

\- Merci. Au revoir et passez une bonne journée. »

La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte alors que Mélissa McCall souriait largement. Quand Allison se retrouva enfin dans sa voiture, elle mit ses mains sur le volant, ferma les yeux et collant son front contre le volant, en soufflant un grand coup.

Cette journée avait été riche en émotions.


	3. OS 3

**La saison des amours, partie 3**

* * *

Pendant une minute, Isaac se demanda se qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon dieu pour que Derek le laisse seul avec une Erica en pleine crise hormonale. Pendant un moment, le premier Beta de Derek avait pensé que ce qu'il appelait la saison des amours était juste une grosse blague, mais quand il avait vu Erica commencer à lui faire du rentre dedans sans se cacher, il avait compris qu'il allait en souffrir pendant trois semaines.

Il voyait bien que Scott avait un mal fou à se retenir de sauter sur Allison. Et autant dire que la tension sexuelle entre Derek et Aurela était palpable. C'était bien connu, les loups secrètent des phéromones pour attirer son partenaire, et là, il était entrain de se noyer dans ceux que Erica était entrain de lui envoyer.

Alors qu'il venait d'éloigner la louve de Derek, comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé, Isaac guida la blonde vers la pièce qui servait de dortoir. A peine avait il fermé la porte qu'Erica se colla contre lui, sa poitrine venant se plaquer contre son dos.

Et il craqua.

Il avait beau faire croire qu'il était insensible aux tentatives de séduction de la blonde, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des muscles en béton tellement il passait son temps à se retenir. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il se retourna, la plaqua contre la porte en la soulevant. Les jambes d'Erica s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Isaac et la blonde ronronna, bougeant ses hanches contre la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon du jeune homme.

Isaac appuya son bassin contre celui d'Erica, utilisant la porte comme appuie. Le jeune homme leva les mains, passa ses doigts dans le décolleté et tira vers le bas, déchirant le tee shirt en deux. La jeune femme passa ses mains dans le dos du premier Beta de Derek, faisant craquer le tissu du vêtement d'Isaac.

En vingt secondes, leurs vêtements jonchaient le sol, en lambeaux.

Isaac passa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Erica, et pivota sur lui même pour la poser sur la table miteuse derrière lui. Le meuble grinça sous le poids de la jeune femme. Alors que la blonde essayait de garder ses bras autour du cou d'Isaac, ce dernier posa sa main au dessus de sa poitrine – apercevant que ses griffes étaient apparues – et la força à s'allonger en grognant.

Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucun amour, juste du sexe, du désir. Et probablement de la passion.

Ses griffes ayant poussées, ses mains étaient inutilisables, Isaac descendit le long du ventre plat d'Erica et enfouit son visage entre ses cuisses. Ses mains griffues montaient et descendaient sur les cuisses de la louve, la faisant gémir et se tordre.

\- « Isaac, grogna Erica.

\- La ferme. »

Isaac avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, et il sentait son visage commencer à se transformer. Décidant qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps, le Beta se redressa, la tira par les cuisses pour l'amener vers lui. La minute d'après, il était en elle, son visage métamorphosé sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Isaac pompa en elle, faisant cogner la table contre le mur dans un rythme régulier. Les gémissements d'Erica montaient crescendo et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, grognant de plus en plus fort. Quand l'orgasme explosa – pour elle en premier – Isaac se laissa tomber en avant, sa tête allant reposer sur la poitrine plantureuse de la blonde.

Erica passa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains du Beta en soupirant.

C'est quand il se redressa et se retira d'elle, c'est LA qu'Isaac s'en rendit compte… Il n'avait pas mis de préservatif…

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** je sais, cet OS est très courte mais je l'ai fais suite à la demande de Vampire942. J'avoue que j'avais surtout en tête l'après de cette scène, sans avoir réellement pensé à cette scène en elle même. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, qui arrivera bien plus tard...**

**A bientôt**

**Bye**


	4. OS 4

**Surprise !**

* * *

Aurela était assise dans la cantine du lycée avec Lydia et Allison, en train de manger quand Scott et Stiles les rejoignirent. Lydia et Allison discutaient d'un livre qu'elles avaient lu toutes les deux alors qu'Aurela se contentait de jouer avec le contenu de son assiette.

\- « Tout va bien ? lui demanda Scott.

\- Ouais. Je me sens un peu patraque. Ça doit être la pleine lune. Elle est dans deux jours.

\- C'est vrai que les femmes sont plus sensibles que les hommes à la Pleine Lune.

\- Hum… "

-ooOoo-

Alors qu'ils étaient en cours d'économie, Aurela sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle avait la nausée et la bile commençait déjà à remonter. Elle leva la main et dit avant même que le prof ne l'est autorisé à parler :

\- « Monsieur… Est ce que je peux sortir s'il vous plait ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Où est ce que tu te crois Argent ? Evidement que tu ne vas pas sortir ! Comme si j'allais vous laisser aller vous balader dans les couloirs comme bon vous semble. Tu restes à ta place ! »

Aurela eut un haut le cœur qui la fit se plier en deux sur sa chaise, puis un deuxième, et elle rendit le peu qu'elle avait avalé à midi. Les personnes assises à proximité d'elle s'écartèrent rapidement en hurlant et Scott se précipita vers elle, lui retenant les cheveux et en touchant son front.

\- « Ela, tu es brulante. Ce n'est pas normal, chuchota-t-il.

\- Rah Argent ! Tu ne pouvais pas sortir avant ! s'écria le prof.

\- Elle vous l'a demandé, vous lui avez dis non, répliqua Stiles.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. McCall, emmènes là à l'infirmerie tout de suite. Stilinski, va chercher quelqu'un pour nettoyer ce bazar. »

Stiles se précipita hors de la classe pendant que d'autres ouvrés les fenêtres pour permettre à l'air de rentrer. Scott aida Aurela à se lever et la guida hors de la classe pour la mener à l'infirmerie. Mais au lieu de se rendre au lieu demandé, Scott l'a mena à l'extérieur, où l'air frais fit un bien fou à la jeune femme.

\- « Ca va mieux ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois dans cet état. Le processus de guérison nous empêche d'être malade.

\- Je le sais bien ça Scott, merci.

\- Tu couves quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas à cause de la Pleine Lune. Tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça lors des jours précédents la pleine Lune. C'est autre chose.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- J'en sais rien. Tu devrais en parler avec Derek…

\- Si j'en parle à Derek, il va devenir fou, il va m'observer sans arrêt, me pister et tout un tas de truc que je veux pas qu'il fasse justement.

\- Alors tu peux aller en discuter avec mon patron. Il est vétérinaire, donc il s'y connaît en maladie, même si on est pas vraiment des animaux, et en plus, il est au courant pour nous. Tu ne seras pas obligée de parler en sous entendu.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Je vais aller le voir tout de suite. Tu pourras me ramener mes affaires ?

\- Evidement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tous.

\- Merci Scott. »

Il l'aida à se relever et la jeune femme se dirigea doucement vers sa voiture.

-ooOoo-

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aurela se trouvait devant la clinique vétérinaire du Docteur Deaton. Elle poussa la porte et le vétérinaire vint l'accueillir.

\- « Bonjour Aurela. Scott m'a appelé pour me prévenir de ta venue. Je ferme la porte et je suis tout à toi.

\- Merci. »

Aurela se rendit dans la salle d'observation et attendit que Deaton revienne. Deux minutes plus tard, le docteur revenait et se mit devant elle.

\- « Alors, que puis je pour toi ?

\- Et bien, depuis quelques temps, je ne me sens pas très bien. Au début, je croyais que c'était à cause de la pleine lune mais d'habitude je ne suis jamais comme ça.

\- Comme ça comment ?

\- J'ai vomi, et je suis brulante. Je n'ai pas de fièvre mais ma peau est brulante comme si j'avais une méchante grippe.

\- Mais avec le processus de guérison, tu ne devrais pas avoir la grippe.

\- Je sais.

\- Et bien, quels sont tes symptômes ?

\- J'ai la nausée, je n'arrive pas à manger, et il y a certaines odeurs qui me dégoutent profondément. Par exemple, ce matin quand Derek est sortie de la salle de bain, l'odeur de son after shave m'a donné envie de vomir, alors que d'habitude j'adore cette odeur.

\- Ecoutes. D'après ce que tu m'as dis, et je ne veux pas que tu t'alarmes pour rien, mais il faudrait peut être que tu fasses un test de grossesse. S'il est négatif, on verra ça après la pleine lune.

\- Un test de grossesse ?

\- Oui, mais vraiment ce n'est que par précaution. Comme je te l'ai dis s'il est négatif, on verra si tu es toujours malade après la pleine lune.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Doc.

\- Aucun problème. »

Aurela sortit du cabinet vétérinaire et se rendit à la pharmacie la plus proche pour acheter un test.

-ooOoo-

Quand elle se retrouva dans l'appartement, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour trouver un endroit où cacher le test pour que Derek ne le trouve pas.

\- « Aurela, t'es où ? retentit la voix de Derek.

\- Dans la salle de bain. J'arrive dans une seconde ! »

Aurela regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et trouva l'endroit parfait. Le tiroir où elle rangeait ses serviettes hygiéniques et ses tampons. Derek ne fouillait jamais dans ce tiroir. Elle ouvrit le tiroir, fourra le test dedans et le ferma très vite, comme si ça pouvait le faire disparaître. La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Derek dans la cuisine, la tête dans le frigo. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, l'Alpha releva la tête et la fixa.

\- « Quoi ? demanda Aurela.

\- Rien. Scott m'a dis que tu avais été malade. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est rien. Juste la pleine lune. Je retournerai voir le après la pleine lune pour voir si je suis toujours mal, sinon on trouvera une solution.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

\- T'inquiètes pas Derek. C'est rien. Je suis sur que c'est l'effet de la pleine lune et rien d'autre.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je le dis. Tu fais à manger ce soir ? J'ai pas envie de cuisiner aujourd'hui.

\- Si ma dame le désire », railla-t-il.

Aurela lui tira la langue et alla s'affaler dans le canapé en allumant la télé. Il lui restait une soirée de tranquillité avant qu'elle sache si sa vie changerait à jamais.

-ooOoo-

Aurela était couchée sur le dos, dans le noir, Derek, allongé à ses côtés, semblait dormir profondément. La jeune femme fixait le plafond, se demandant quel résultat allait afficher le test. Et s'il était positif ? Comment réagirait Derek ? Est ce qu'il serait prêt à commencer à fonder une famille ? Avec elle ? Tourmentée par toutes ces questions, Aurela se redressa en position assise, la tête entre les mains. Elle était épuisée, avait mal au cœur et son estomac l'a tiraillé. Elle n'avait pas osé manger trop, de peur de vomir.

\- « Ca va ? demanda Derek, sa voix s'élevant dans le noir.

\- Oui. Ça va. Dis moi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu voudrais avoir des enfants ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question à…trois heures du matin ?

\- Par curiosité. Tu veux pas me répondre ?

\- Et bien. C'est pas trop mon truc les gamins Auré. Je veux dire. Tu m'as bien vu ? Je fais peur. Je me vois pas du tout en train de changer des couches, donner des biberons. Je suis un grand méchant loup, tu te souviens ?

\- Mais si jamais, on se retrouvait avec un bébé sur les bras, tu ferais quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Mais t'es bizarre… Qu'est ce qui a ?

\- Rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Oui ! s'énerva Aurela. Si je te dis que je vais bien et qu'il n'y a rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien, point final ! »

Aurela repoussa les couvertures, se leva et sortit de la chambre d'un pas furibond. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, s'appuya contre le lavabo, face au miroir. Elle jetait des coups d'œil au tiroir 'maudit', comme l'appelé Derek. La jeune femme entendit Derek bouger et s'appuyer contre la porte.

\- « Auré… ouvre la porte… Ela, dis moi ce qui ne va pas… Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien, j'ai entendu les battements de ton cœur tout à l'heure. Tu m'as menti.

\- Je me sens pas bien c'est tout. J'ai mal au cœur et je suis inquiète. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un mensonge. Maintenant, s'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille deux minutes."

Derek ne répondit pas, se contentant de partir et d'aller dans le salon. Aurela fixa le tiroir et finit par l'ouvrir. Elle se saisit du test et fixa la petite boite. Elle pouvait faire le test maintenant. Elle serait fixée. Ela fit tourner la boite entre ses doigts et finit par l'ouvrir. Elle sortit le petit appareil. Aurela tapota l'appareil contre la paume de sa main gauche et finit par prendre sa décision. Elle baissa son shorty de pyjama avec sa culotte, s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes. Elle suivit les indications de la notice, posa le test sur le bord du lavabo, se rhabilla et attendit. Aurela avait l'impression que le temps s'étiré et que les cinq minutes étaient en réalité des heures.

-ooOoo-

Quand les cinq minutes furent passées, Aurela n'était plus vraiment sur de vouloir connaître la réponse. Elle se tordit les doigts, puis finit par saisir le test pour connaître enfin le résultat. Si c'est deux barres verticales, c'est positif. Si c'est une barre verticale, c'est négatif. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Positif ou négatif ? Elle ne savait pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Aurela baissa les yeux sur le test. Deux barres verticales…

Aurela laissa échapper un souffle bruyant et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le sol. Elle entendit Derek s'approcha de la salle de bain et avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Ela ouvrit la porte, tendit le test au loup garou Alpha et dit avec un sourire contrit, très mal à l'aise et une joie forcée :

\- « Surprise mon amour ! Je suis enceinte ! »

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, Aurela aurait surement rigolé de la tête que faisait Derek…

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors verdict ?**


	5. OS 5

**Deuxième mois…**

* * *

Pliée au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, Aurela maudissait toutes divinités présentes dans toutes les légendes du monde. Elle était censée être une loup garou ! Ne pas être malade et voilà qu'à cause d'une fois sans protection, elle se retrouvait enceinte, et à vomir tripes et boyaux ! Elle détestait vraiment la saison des amours !

La jeune femme finit par se relever et alla se rincer la bouche au lavabo. Vêtue d'un jogging trop large, d'un tee-shirt de Derek, les cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon vraiment pas ordonné, Aurela se traina hors de la pièce et alla se jeter dans le lit. La jeune femme s'enroula dans la couverture et poussa un gémissement en enfouissant sa tête sous un oreiller.

\- « Auré ? murmura une voix dans le couloir.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

\- T'es où ?

\- Dans la chambre. »

La jeune femme entendit des pas dans le couloir et elle vit Scott apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Aurela, la tête à moitié sous le coussin.

\- Je venais voir comment va ma meilleure amie.

\- ?

\- Ok. Derek m'a dis que vous vous étiez disputés et je me demandais un peu ce qui t'avait énervé au point de t'en prendre à Derek. Tu ne t'énerves jamais contre lui, expliqua Scott.

\- Ça m'arrive de m'énerver contre Derek.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Je te dis que si ! cria Ela en se redressa comme une flèche, la lèvre supérieure retroussée au dessus de ses dents et en poussant un grognement.

\- Tu vois. Y'a un truc qui va pas.

\- Tout va bien ! C'est juste que je m'énerve parce que tu cherches la petite bête ! N'importe qui s'énerverai ! »

Scott sourit et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit à côté d'Aurela.

\- « C'est les hormones hein ?

\- Fermes là. »

Le sourire de Scott s'élargit, il tira la couverture et dit avec un air joyeux :

\- « Allez Ela ! Stiles va arriver d'ici quelques minutes, et on va passer une journée tous les trois, comme quand on était petits. Alors debout, espèce de marmotte.

\- Je veux pas bouger.

\- Si, tu vas bouger. Ça sert à rien de rester coucher dans ce lit à rien faire.

\- Si. M'empêcher de vomir.

\- Et bien, tu t'empêcheras de vomir en t'amusant avec nous.

\- Nan.

\- Ela, debout ! Tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de te morfondre. Tu fais partie d'une famille de chasseurs ! T'es pas une faignante, alors tu vas te lever immédiatement avant que je ne me fâches.

\- Tu ne te fâcherais pas après une femme enceinte, hein ?

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Non, je me lève. »

Aurela repoussa les couvertures, se releva rapidement et se mit debout bien droite devant Scott en souriant faussement. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme.

\- « Allez. On va dans le salon. Stiles va pas tarder à arriver et il faut que le salon soit prêt.

\- Comment ça prêt ?

\- Dvd à profusion pour toute la journée, connexion internet parce qu'il risque de vouloir jeter un coup d'œil sur le net s'il a une subite et super idée pour se débarrasser du kanima.

\- Et Tara ?

\- Tara va nous rejoindre en fin de matinée. Elle ramènera du gâteau au chocolat. Ou autre chose qui te fera plaisir.

\- Gâteau au chocolat. Ça me semble parfait.

\- Bien. Alors faisons la réunion de tous les dvd qui pourrons nous intéresser.

\- Pas de films sur les loups garous ?

\- Evitons si possible.

\- Bien. Pas Teen Wolf.

\- Non.

\- Ni Twilight.

\- Exactement.

\- Ça limite notre choix dans ma collection, tu es au courant ?

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai amené des DVD, que Stiles aura un sac à dos plein et Tara aussi.

\- Tu as pensé à tous, on dirait.

\- Je pense toujours à tous.

\- Cours toujours. »

Scott rigola et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Aurela posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre et traça des cercles avec son pouce.

\- « Ca te fais quel effet ? demanda Scott.

\- De quoi ?

\- De savoir qu'il y a un bébé dans ton ventre.

\- On dirait un petit gamin tout timide quand tu dis ça, se moqua Aurela en lui tirant une joue.

\- Te moques pas. Et réponds moi.

\- Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte pour l'instant. Je veux dire, ça ne se voit pas pour l'instant. Je pense que je serais vraiment devant le fait accompli quand mon ventre sera tellement gonflé que je ne pourrais plus voir mes orteils et que je le sentirai bouger. »

La sonnerie de la porte retentit et Scott se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Stiles était sur le pas de la porte, un sachet plein de bonbons et de gâteaux, et un autre avec des DVD.

\- « On peut tenir la journée avec les réserves d'ici et celles là ?

\- Peut être. Mais de toute façon, Tara va nous rejoindre en fin de matinée. On devrait pouvoir tenir un bon bout de temps avec les réserves.

\- Cool. On va pouvoir se gaver de cochonneries toute la journée. J'adore ! »

Stiles entra dans l'appartement, Scott referma la porte et l'hyperactif passa dans le salon, sous le nez d'Aurela, lança les DVD à côté de la jeune femme, se planta devant la télé, se tourna à moitié vers les deux loups garous et dit :

\- « Alors mes agneaux. On regarde quoi ?

\- Je te signale Stilinski, dit Aurela, que l'agneau dans cet appartement, c'est toi. On pourrait te manger tout cru.

\- Certes. Mais le grand méchant loup qui me fait peur, c'est pas toi, ni Scott, mais ton cher et tendre.

\- Me parle pas de Derek, ou je te jure que je te mange sérieusement.

\- Ok, ok. Quel film ?

\- Un film qui ne parle ni de loup garou, ou de créatures surnaturels, ni de bébés, ni de personnages qui s'appellent Derek.

\- On doit pouvoir te trouver ça », dit Scott en souriant largement.

Stiles fouilla dans le sac plastique et sortit un boitier de DVD, en le brandissant :

\- « Que dites vous de Charlie et ses drôles de dames ?

\- Ca m'a l'air parfait », approuva Aurela.

Stiles mit le DVD en route et il se jeta dans le sofa aux côtés de la jeune femme et de Scott.

-ooOoo-

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles dormait la bouche ouverte en ronflant, Aurela vomissait, pliée en deux au dessus de la cuvette avec Scott retenant ses cheveux, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Stiles se réveilla en sursaut en baragouinant quelque chose.

\- « Stiles, gémit Aurela. Tu peux aller ouvrir. Je suis pas vraiment disposée.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'y vais. »

Stiles se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant apparaître une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus glaciaux, qui avait un sac à dos.

\- « Munitions ?

\- Yep, répondit Tara. Cookies, fondants, Oréo, et bonbons en tout genre, ainsi que des DVD. Ça ira ?

\- C'est parfait. Entre. Aurela est en train de faire un rejet et Scott est en train d'admirer.

\- Tu es dégueulasse Stiles.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, la nargua le jeune homme.

\- Pousses toi, espèce de dégénéré du cerveau, que je puisse passer et soutenir ma meilleure amie. »

Stiles se poussa en faisant une petite révérence, laissant passer la jeune femme qui déposa rapidement son sac à dos sur la table basse et alla rejoindre Aurela dans la salle de bain. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott et dit :

\- « Va rejoindre Stiles, je m'occupe de Vomito.

\- Hey, je suis là, je vous signale, dit Aurela en parlant avec le nez.

\- On sait, comment pourrait on t'oublier », la taquina Tara.

Aurela se releva, se rinça la bouche et se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis :

\- « Je déteste quand vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. »

La jeune femme quitta la salle de bain et alla rejoindre Stiles dans le salon.

-ooOoo-

Vers la fin de l'après midi, Stiles quitta l'appartement le premier, très vite suivi de Scott qui devait aller rejoindre Allison. Tara étendit ses jambes devant elle, en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

\- « Comment à réagit Derek quand tu lui as dis ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté, demanda Tara.

\- Et bien, il est resté cinq minutes comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ensuite, il est passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, même en violet et fushia, après il a dus s'asseoir et il a dit : 'Enceinte ? Ca veut dire un bébé hein ?'

\- Des fois, je me demande sérieusement si Talia, ma tante et la mère de Derek, lui a vraiment fourni un cerveau.

\- Arrête. T'es pas sérieuse.

\- Si, je te jure. Il est complètement à côté de ses pompes parfois.

\- Oui, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu retires les tiennes de la table basse de mon appartement », dit une voix masculine et sarcastique.

Tara et Aurela sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte du couloir de l'entrée où se tenait Derek, appuyait contre la chambranle de la porte.

\- « C'est pas réellement ton appartement, nargua Tara. En réalité, c'était l'appartement de Laura et elle l'a légué à Auré.

\- Laura était ma sœur espèce de débile mentale, l'agressa Derek. Et arrêtes de jouer sur les mots.

\- C'est toi le débile mental, espèce de clébard mal brossé !

\- Hey ! s'écria Aurela, attirant l'attention des deux Hale vers elle. Je suis enceinte, et vos cris m'insupportent. Je crois que ça ira maintenant Tara. On se voit demain au lycée, si je me sens bien.

\- Ok chef. Bonne soirée », dit Tara à Aurela en se levant.

Elle se leva, réunissant ses affaires, passa devant Derek en lui faisant une grimace, et sortit de l'appartement après avoir salué Aurela.

Derek entra dans le salon et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Aurela se trémoussa, mal à l'aise face à la future réaction de l'Alpha.

\- « Tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Derek.

\- Film, manger, vomir, film, manger, et encore vomir.

\- Charmant.

\- Je sais. Et toi ?

\- Rien. J'ai essayé de savoir qui été le Kanima.

\- Et ?

\- Aucun résultat. Sinon je serais avec la meute.

\- Ouais. Ta meute. Avec Erika.

\- Ne recommence pas Ela.

\- Je recommence si je veux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Encore une fois. Surtout deux fois dans la même journée.

\- Et si moi, je veux me disputer deux fois dans la même journée avec toi, je fais comment hein ?

\- Et bien, tu t'abstiens ! Non, mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? Tu cherches la bagarre sans arrêt !

\- Pardon, pardon ! C'est les hormones, et puis je suis tout le temps malade, alors du coup, je suis sur les nerfs. Pardon.

\- Ok c'est bon, t'inquiètes pas. »

Aurela se leva et alla se nicher dans les bras de Derek. Cette grossesse allait l'épuiser, elle le sentait…


	6. OS 6

**Note de l'auteure :**** Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, je vous poste deux OS en même temps ! **

**BYE**

* * *

**Quatrième mois…**

* * *

Aurela venait de se réveiller en sursaut, trempée de sueur, des papillons dans le ventre et son estomac se tordait d'excitation. Elle se redressa en position assise, et se tourna vers Derek, qui dormait toujours, dos à elle. Poussée par une envie subite, la jeune femme fit courir ses doigts le long du dos de Derek, ses ongles effleurant la peau douce du loup garou. Derek gémit, se tourna sur le dos, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Aurela.

\- « Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Je viens de me réveiller.

\- Un problème ?

\- Aucun.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Oui. A moins que tu considères qu'avoir envie de faire l'amour est un problème alors, oui, effectivement, j'ai un problème.

\- Tu as envie de faire l'amour maintenant ? A trois heures du matin ? Tu as cours demain.

\- Aucune importance. J'ai loupé pleins de journées de cours depuis le début de ma grossesse. C'est pas comme si une journée de plus allait changer quelque chose.

\- Si tu es si sur de toi », sourit Derek en se glissant entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

Aurela gloussa, alors que Derek alla poser sa bouche sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de la jeune femme à travers son tee-shirt et embrassa la peau tendue.

\- « Avec le bébé, ça ne posera pas de problème ?

\- Non, bien au contraire.

\- Alors, allons y ! »

Derek alla l'embrasser, glissant sa langue contre la sienne, sa main gauche allant prendre en coupe, l'un de ses seins, devenu plus gros grâce, ou à cause, de la grossesse. Son autre main descendit plus bas, allant se perdre dans la petite culotte qu'elle portait sous un tee-shirt de Derek. Sa bouche descendit dans son cou, l'embrassant longuement, laissant une marque rougeâtre sur sa peau.

\- « Derek… »

Le bassin d'Aurela partit à la rencontre de celui de Derek, créant une friction entre eux. Les doigts de Derek allèrent frôler les lèvres intimes de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir plus fort.

\- « Je ne veux pas attendre, murmura Aurela. Pas de préliminaires. Je veux le faire tout de suite.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Plus que sur. Dépêches toi. Je vais exploser.

\- Stupides hormones hein ?

\- Stupide Derek, s'il ne se magne pas un peu », grogna Ela, la lèvre supérieure relevée sur ses dents.

Derek fit passer le tee-shirt d'Aurela par dessus sa tête, révélant sa poitrine. Il tira ensuite sur son sous-vêtement, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Maintenant qu'elle était complètement nue et qu'elle s'étirait de toute sa taille, Derek pouvait voir le ventre arrondi, prouvant l'arrivée d'un bébé dans cinq mois. Il aurait été idiot de ne pas le remarquer. Il connaît le corps d'Aurela par cœur, comme si c'était le sien. Il en connaissait toutes les formes…

L'Alpha se dépêcha de retirer son pantalon et de son boxer, de dressant nu dans toute sa splendeur devant la jeune femme.

Aurela se redressa en position assise, embrassa les abdominaux du loup garou, sa langue dardant contre la peau salé de l'Alpha.

Derek l'a fit mettre à genoux face à lui, l'embrassa, en glissant une main entre ses cuisses, faisant pénétrer son index à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, puis un deuxième, la faisant trembler de plaisir.

Aurela tira les cheveux de Derek, attira son visage prêt du sien, l'embrassant et elle poussa le jeune homme en arrière, glissant le long de son corps, se mettant à califourchon sur ses jambes.

\- « Préservatif ? demanda Derek.

\- Non. Au point où on en est, préservatif ou pas, ça changera rien. »

Aurela se positionna, puis fit glisser tout doucement Derek à l'intérieur d'elle. La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière, l'Alpha alla taper au fond de son ventre. Aurela amorça un mouvement de va et vient. Derek ferma les yeux, les mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la guidant dans son mouvement. Aurela posa ses mains à plat sur les pectoraux du loup garou, ses griffes poussant à vue d'œil, griffant la peau recouverte d'un fin film de sueur et ses yeux devenant jaunes. Quant à Derek, ses yeux étaient rouges sang, ses griffes entrant dans la chair des hanches de la jeune femme, des filets de sang coulant sur sa peau, la couleur rouge tranchant contre la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme.

Excitée par la douleur, Aurela accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, ses seins rebondissant, attirant le regard de Derek sur eux. Les mains du jeune homme quittèrent les hanches d'Aurela pour aller prendre ses seins en coupe.

Quand Aurela laissa sa tête tomber sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux noirs passèrent par dessus son épaule, allant caresser la poitrine de Derek, qui frissonna. Derek fit monter et descendre son bassin plus vite, faisant gémir Aurela, et lui fit grincer les dents. La sueur recouvrait les deux corps. Une des mains de Derek partit à la rencontre de l'endroit où leur deux corps se réunissaient. Ela gémissait toujours plus fort, son corps se balançait frénétiquement au dessus de celui de Derek, ses cheveux glissant devant son visage, se collant à son front à cause de la sueur. L'orgasme se construisait dans son ventre, grossissant toujours un peu plus à chaque va et vient.

Le pouce de Derek alla tapoter le clitoris de la jeune femme, la faisant basculer par dessus bord. Mais l'Alpha n'en avait pas fini. Il la fit basculer, inversant les rôles. Il continua de pomper en elle, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Quand Derek fut submergé par l'orgasme à son tour, il se laissa tomber sur le côté pour ne pas écraser la jeune femme et le bébé.

\- « Ca va mieux ? se moqua Derek.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça t'a déplut, lui répondit la jeune femme.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Merci.

\- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi Chérie.

\- Arrêtes un peu de te moquer s'il te plait.

\- Je ne me moque pas.

\- Parle toujours.

\- Au fait, j'aimerais vraiment que Tara arrête de venir me casser du sucre sur le dos dans mon appartement. Ou tout du moins, là où je vis avec ma femme et mon futur bébé.

\- Ta cousine est une emmerdeuse chronique et tu le sais. Ça ne devrait même pas t'étonner qu'elle soit comme ça avec toi. Je veux dire, même quand on était gamines, son passe temps favori, c'était t'emmerder. Souviens toi. Quand tu étais triste, ce qu'elle aimait faire, c'était de faire en sorte que tu te retrouves dans des situations plus abracadabrantes que les autres.

\- Oui, quand on avait dix et seize ans ou moins. On est adulte maintenant. Enfin avec elle, je suis adulte, c'est une gamine.

\- Et bien, tu devrais faire ce que tu fais le mieux et surtout ce que tu fais avec Stiles. Tu l'ignores.

\- Comme veux tu ignorer une fille comme Tara hein ?

\- En l'ignorant.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Mais tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul. Je ne te viendrais pas en aide sur ce coup là.

\- Merci de ton aide.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie et tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je ne choisirais pas.»

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants… mais aussi de la bouche des femmes enceintes.


	7. OS 7

**Cinquième mois…**

* * *

Aurela regarda Scott et Stiles se chamailler à propos d'une histoire d'entrainement de lacrosse, pendant qu'elle mangeait des oursons en chocolat. Elle en était à son cinquième mois de grossesse et elle devait aller passer sa troisième échographie, qui lui permettra, avec Derek, de connaître le sexe du bébé.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux, et posa l'autre sur son ventre, qui tirait sur son tee-shirt, tendant le tissu.

\- « Ca va ? lui demanda Scott, en apercevant son mouvement.

\- Ouais, le rassura Aurela en souriant.

\- Comment va Mini-Hale ? demanda Stiles en lançant une cacahuète en l'air et en la rattrapant.

\- Il, ou elle, va bien. J'ai rendez vous pour la troisième échographie aujourd'hui.

\- Et ? demanda Scott en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- La troisième échographie, c'est l'échographie pour connaître le sexe du bébé, les renseigna Mélissa McCall qui avait passé sa tête par la porte.

\- Alors c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va savoir si c'est une Aurela ou un Derek ? demanda Stiles.

\- Yep, approuva la jeune femme.

\- Et vous avez trouvé des prénoms ? demanda Mélissa en entrant complètement dans la chambre.

\- Je sais pas trop. On en a pas vraiment parlé.

\- Si c'est une fille, vous l'appellerez Laura ? demanda Stiles.

\- Je sais pas. Peut être ou peut être pas. J'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

\- Tu préférerais quoi toi, une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Mélissa.

\- Pour moi, ça m'est égal. A partir du moment que le bébé n'a pas le caractère de son père, tout m'ira », sourit Aurela.

Stiles et Scott rigolèrent et Mélissa se contenta de sourire.

La jeune femme amorça un mouvement pour se lever, et les deux garçons se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever. Aurela rigola et dit :

\- « C'est bon les garçons. Je ne suis pas en sucre, juste enceinte.

\- S'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi ou au bébé, Derek va nous faire la peau, chuchota Stiles comme s'ils étaient surveillés.

\- Je te défendrais, le taquina Aurela.

\- J'espère bien. »

Aurela sourit, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et descendit les escaliers quand elle fut rattrapée par la mère de Scott.

\- « Tu vas à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? Je dois y aller. Comme c'est Stiles qui est venu te chercher chez toi et qui t'as déposé ici, ça évitera à Derek de faire un détour par ici. Il peut te rejoindre directement à l'hôpital.

\- C'est avec plaisir. Je préviens Derek. »

Aurela envoya un message à son petit ami, lui donnant un rendez vous à l'hôpital. Elles étaient installées dans la voiture, en route pour l'hôpital, quand madame McCall reprit la parole :

\- « Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ?

\- Non. Pas depuis le jour où elle a essayé de nous tuer Derek et moi, en même temps que l'Alpha.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dis que tu étais enceinte ?

\- Vous rigolez ? Elle serait venue pour me tuer et éviter ainsi la naissance d'une abomination, d'après elle.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je suis même certaine. Elle a un peu perdu la tête après le départ de mon père. Je crois que quand Robert est entré dans nos vies, elle a tous misé sur lui. Quand Thomas et Sharon sont nés, elle m'a zappé complètement, se concentrant entièrement sur sa nouvelle famille parfaite. Moi, j'étais juste un rappel de l'échec de sa précédente relation amoureuse sérieuse. Juste le rappel qu'elle n'avait pas put garder auprès d'elle l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Une tâche dans sa nouvelle vie.

\- Je pense qu'elle t'aime quand même. Une mère ne peut pas réellement détester son enfant. Tu t'en rendras compte très rapidement. Même quand il est encore dans ton ventre, tu as l'impression que cet enfant devient le centre de ton monde.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Je suis certaine. Quand tu le sentiras bouger, quand tu sentiras son petit corps changer de position dans ton ventre, je peux te jurer que tu auras l'impression de ne vivre que pour ce petit être.

\- Derek est l'être le plus important de ma vie. Rien n'y changera.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Je disais pareil quand j'étais enceinte de Scott. Je disais que son père était la personne la plus importante, mais quand j'ai senti Scott bouger pour la première fois, j'ai changé d'avis. A ce moment là, tu n'es plus vraiment une femme.

\- Je suis quoi ?

\- Tu es une mère. »

Aurela fronça les sourcils et caressa son ventre. Mélissa McCall se gara et Aurela descendit quand elle aperçut Derek, garé un peu plus loin, appuyé contre sa Camaro. La jeune femme lui sourit et dit :

\- « Merci Madame McCall. C'est très gentille à vous de m'avoir accompagnée.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Mais tu verras. Tu comprendras très rapidement ce que je t'ai dis. »

La mère de Scott salua rapidement Derek et entra dans l'hôpital pendant qu'Aurela le rejoignit et l'embrassa.

\- « Tu es prêt ?

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de moi pour ça ?

\- Et bien pas vraiment. Mais c'est mieux qu'on soit tous les deux. On va réellement voir notre bébé pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais faire un effort !

\- C'est ridicule.

\- T'es chiant. Reste ici si tu veux, j'en ai marre de négocier avec toi pour tous. Fais ce que tu veux, je ne te demanderais plus rien concernant ce bébé. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. »

Furieuse, Aurela entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas rageur et se dirigea vers le service pédiatrique. Elle venait d'atteindre la salle d'attente et de s'asseoir quand elle vit Derek marcher dans le couloir, vers elle, sa veste de cuir noir ouverte sur son tee-shirt noir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans, noir aussi. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle, silencieusement, et la jeune femme fit semblant de l'ignorer, cachée derrière un magasine qu'elle avait pris sur la petite table devant elle. Deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce d'échographie avant elle et Aurela sentait bien les ondes d'impatience et de nervosité qui émanées du père de son bébé. Pour le détendre, elle posa son magasine, qu'elle ne lisait pas, et attrapa sa main gauche et entrelaça leurs doigts, en traçant des cercles avec son pouce.

\- « Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'aime pas les hôpitaux, grogna-t-il.

\- Ça va bientôt être notre tour. Essaye de te détendre, tu me rends nerveuse.

\- Tu sais ce qui me détendrait ? lui demanda Derek en lui faisant un sourire carnassier.

\- N'y pense même pas Hale. Pas dans un hôpital, alors que l'on a rendez vous. Ça va bientôt être à nous. Alors tu attends, et si tu es sage et que tu te comportes bien, on envisagera ça, quand on sera à l'appartement.

\- Aurela Argent, appela une infirmière.

\- C'est moi », répondit la jeune femme en se levant et en entrainant Derek avec elle, qui était devenu tout blanc.

Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet d'observation et s'assirent devant le bureau du médecin.

\- « Bonjour mademoiselle Argent, la salua le docteur en lui serrant la main.

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Monsieur Hale, je présume, je suis le docteur Mackenzie et c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre femme et de votre bébé, se présenta le gynécologue en serrant la main de Derek.

\- C'est ça, approuva Derek.

\- Bon. Visiblement, on est déjà à la troisième échographie, remarqua le médecin en jetant un coup d'œil au dossier.

\- Oui. Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'on peut connaître le sexe du bébé, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. On se prépare ?

\- Bien sur. »

Aurela se leva, posa son sac sur le fauteuil ainsi que sa veste et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'allongea et releva son tee-shirt, dégageant son ventre.

C'est en voyant le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme qu'il appelait 'sa femme' que Derek se rendit compte des changements que ce bébé allait opérer dans leurs vies. Il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir la jeune femme pour lui tout seul, il serait obligé de la partager avec ce bébé. Mais ce bébé, ça voulait dire avoir de nouvelles responsabilités, pouvoir tous recommencer à zéro. Fonder sa propre famille. Il se leva et alla se mettre à côté de la jeune femme, attrapant la main qui ne reposait pas sur son ventre. Le docteur Mackenzie posa un petit appareil rond sur la peau tendue du ventre en le maintenant avec une ceinture élastique.

Le médecin étala le gel et Aurela frissonna :

\- « Ca va ? demanda Derek.

\- Oui, le rassura Aurela. C'est juste froid. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le docteur Mackenzie alluma la machine à échographie et posa le petit appareil sur le gel, faisant apparaître une image à l'écran… jusqu'à faire apparaître le bébé.

\- « Et voilà, dit le médecin. C'est la tête de votre bébé. Regardez, il suce son pouce. »

Aurela sourit, et Derek pencha sa tête sur le côté gauche, en plissant les yeux.

\- « C'est son pouce ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma le médecin. Là, c'est ses doigts. Et là, ses pieds. Vous voulez connaître son sexe ?

\- Tu veux savoir ? demanda Aurela, en regardant Derek.

\- C'est comme tu veux. On fait vraiment comme tu veux.

\- Alors oui, je veux savoir. »

Le médecin bougea la sonde, s'arrêta et montra quelque chose à l'écran.

\- « Pas de onzième orteil. C'est une petite fille. »

Le regard d'Aurela resta fixé sur l'écran mais elle perçut le mouvement de Derek. Le loup garou se redressa et serra la main de la jeune femme plus fort. Pression qu'elle lui rendit.

Ils allaient avoir une petite fille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : ****Alors votre avis ?**


	8. OS 8

**Septième mois…**

* * *

\- « J'en ai marre ! »

Aurela grogna et balaya tous ce qui se trouvait sur une étagère.

Elle en avait marre. La jeune femme avait mal au dos, son gros ventre, attiré par la gravité, la faisait piquer du nez. Elle était perpétuellement cambrée, et elle était fatiguée. A coup sur, ce bébé allait avoir le fichu caractère de son père ! La petite fille qui continuait de grandir dans son ventre n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de donner des coups, prenant son utérus pour un ring de boxe.

Derek passa à travers du bazar sans faire la moindre remarque. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de la jeune femme. A un moment elle était d'humeur câline et l'instant d'après, elle devenait violente. Au début, Derek avait eu un peu de mal à suivre, mais il avait fini par si faire. Et vu le désordre qui régnait dans l'appartement, Aurela était de très mauvaise humeur.

Aurela le regarda passer, plissa les yeux, et grogna. Derek se retourna et la fixa.

\- « Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Moi, rien. Mais toi, tu as quelque chose.

\- Evidement que j'ai quelque chose. Je suis enceinte !

\- Oui, comme les sept derniers mois.

\- Ne fais pas le malin. Si je suis enceinte, c'est à cause de toi.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dis hier et avant hier et avant avant hier. Je sais que si j'avais pensé à mettre un préservatif quand on a fait l'amour pendant la saison des accouplements, tu serais pas enceinte maintenant. Je sais, je sais et je sais. »

Derek disparut dans le couloir et entra dans une pièce dans laquelle Aurela n'avait pas le droit d'entrer. La jeune femme le suivit et toqua à la porte. L'Alpha ouvrit violement la porte, la faisant sursauter et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- « Quoi encore ? s'énerva Derek.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'entrer ici ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Je l'ai décidé.

\- Je suis chez moi quand même.

\- Oui, quand ça t'arrange.

\- Allez, laisse moi entrer.

\- Non. C'est une surprise pour après l'accouchement.

\- Et je peux pas la voir avant ?

\- Non. Sinon c'est plus un cadeau pour APRES l'accouchement.

\- Alleeeez Derek.

\- J'ai dis non. Maintenant file de là. Et sors un peu prendre l'air. Ça t'empêchera de tout casser dans l'appartement.

\- Et je vais aller prendre l'air toute seule ?

\- Non. Ma merveilleuse cousine arrive dans quelques minutes.

\- Tu vas rester ici ? Tout seul ?

\- Oui et non. Scott, Stiles et Isaac vont venir. Pour m'aider à finir la surprise.

\- Visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Exactement. »

Derek sortit complètement de la pièce et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille, la ramenant le plus proche de lui que possible avec le ventre proéminant de la jeune femme. Il lui embrassa le bout du nez et Aurela frissonna. La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et Aurela alla ouvrir la porte. Tara se tenait sur le seuil, un grand sourire ornait son visage.

\- « Salut Mini Maman.

\- Salut Tara. »

La jeune femme entra dans l'appartement et avisant son cousin, dit :

\- « Salut le débile.

\- Salut la mythomane.

\- Ne commencez pas tous les deux.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé, se défendit Derek.

\- Regardez le ce gros gamin. Et dire qu'il va avoir un bébé.

\- Hey, ça suffit maintenant, s'énerva Aurela. Vous êtes tous les deux des gros gamins. Maintenant que le débat est clos, on peut bouger ?

\- Oui, sourit Tara. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller acheter des vêtements et quelques trucs qui manquent pour le bébé.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Aurela. On peut y aller. J'ai bien besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. J'en ai marre de rester enfermée ici.

\- Allons y, dit Tara en se tapant dans les mains. Je nous ai concocté un programme de magasin, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! »

Tara se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pendant qu'Aurela jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle. La jeune femme lui montra les dents et suivit la jeune femme blonde, qui commençait à s'impatienter sur le pas de la porte.

-ooOoo-

Les deux loups garous marchaient dans la rue, quand Tara se figea devant une boutique de vêtements pour bébé.

\- « Oh Aurela ! Regarde ces petites chaussures ! Elles sont minuscules, c'est impossible que même un bébé puisse y glisser ses pieds.

\- Tu sais, étant donné que le bébé est capable de tenir dans mon ventre, je suis sur que les pieds de ma fille arriveront à rentrer dans ces chaussures.

\- Laisse moi les acheter.

\- Non.

\- Allez, s'il te plait. Tu me laisses rien acheter pour ton bébé. S'il te plait.

\- Non.

\- Ela !

\- Non. C'est non.

\- Je veux acheter un cadeau pour ton bébé.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- T'as laissé Stiles acheter des vêtements avec écrit dessus 'Il faut sauver les loups'. Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas acheter ces putains de chaussures à ta fille ?

\- Parce que Stiles m'a pris par surprise. Et quand j'ai voulu lui rendre, il m'a dis que c'était le rôle du parrain d'acheter des cadeaux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas Scott qui est censé être le parrain ?

\- Si. Mais si ça continue, je vais choisir Isaac, comme ça tout le monde sera content.

\- Et c'est qui la marraine ?

\- C'est toi la marraine espèce de banane.

\- Derek est d'accord ?

\- Derek ne pourra jamais m'empêcher de choisir ma meilleure amie comme marraine pour mon bébé.

\- Aurela ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la voix. Robert Stanford, le beau père d'Aurela, se tenait devant elle, Thomas et Sharon, le demi frère et la demie sœur de la jeune femme avec lui.

\- « Merde, murmura Tara en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie.

\- Aurela ! » cria les deux enfants en se précipitant sur leur grande sœur.

Aurela les serra dans ses bras, reconnaissant intérieurement, qu'ils lui avaient manqué.

\- « Mon dieu Ela, mais… tu es enceinte, dit Robert, sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Ouais. A ce qu'il paraît, dit Aurela en hochant la tête et en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- De combien de mois ?

\- J'ai entamé le septième.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé pour nous le dire ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde que vous ne le sachiez pas. Surtout Maman. Et Derek était d'accord. Alors, notre décision fut rapidement prise.

\- Mais, enfin, on est ta famille Aurela.

\- Ouais. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment fais partie de votre famille. Mais ce n'est pas le débat. Je vais vous laisser. On a des achats à faire.

\- Tu nous appelleras pour nous donner des nouvelles.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Je vous appellerai. »

Aurela attrapa le coude de Tara et la traina presque dans le magasin en grognant :

\- « D'accord pour les chaussures. Mais ne te réjouie pas ouvertement sinon je risque de changer d'avis très rapidement ! »

Tara ne fit pas exploser sa joie comme elle l'aurait voulu. Mais elle laissa tout de même un énorme sourire orner son visage. Ce qui suffit à agacer la jeune maman…

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**** Une petite OS en plus, rien que pour vous**


	9. OS 9

**Neuvième mois, le terme ou l'accouchement…**

* * *

Elle se sentait énorme.

Aurela avait l'impression que la peau de son ventre allait exploser tellement elle était tendue. Nom de Dieu, elle ne pouvait même plus voir ses orteils ! La jeune femme se faisait l'effet d'une baleine échouée sur une plage. Elle était bientôt arrivée à terme et dire qu'elle attendait l'accouchement avec impatience était un euphémisme. Elle voulait que ce bébé sorte. Et vite !

-ooOoo-

Allongée en sous vêtements sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Derek, Aurela caressait son ventre. Elle avait revu son beau père une fois après la rencontre surprise devant le magasin de vêtements pour bébé où Tara avait fini par avoir gain de cause pour les chaussures. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas vu sa mère et elle n'en avait pas envie plus que ça. La confrontation avec sa mère serait forcement quelque peu violente et elle ne voulait vraiment pas se battre contre sa mère. Ni maintenant alors qu'elle était enceinte, ni après quand elle sera enfouie sous les couches et les biberons.

Elle et Derek n'étaient toujours pas tombés d'accord pour le prénom de leur fille et la jeune femme commençait un peu à paniquer car le jour de l'accouchement était censé être dans une semaine et elle ne voulait surtout pas accoucher sans qu'ils soient d'accord sur le choix du prénom.

-ooOoo-

Aurela entreprit donc de se relever, de s'habiller et d'aller faire sortir Derek de la pièce mystère.

Une fois habiller d'une de ses tenues de grossesse qu'elle s'était jurée de faire bruler une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa taille d'avant, Aurela alla taper un grand coup sur la porte mystère, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sortir Derek, une ligne de peinture bleu roi sur la joue.

\- « Quoi encore ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas prendre une petite pause ? Tu es enfermé là dedans depuis deux heures et demi.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Discuter du prénom. Je veux vraiment lui trouver un prénom avant d'accoucher. S'il te plait.

\- Si tu y tiens tant. »

Derek sortit de la pièce, ne laissant pas la jeune femme regarder dans la salle. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon, et Aurela se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- « Alors, dit Derek en s'asseyant en face d'elle sur une chaise. Comment on va appeler notre fille ?

\- Justement, c'est pour ça qu'on doit discuter. Sinon, y'aurais pas matière à discuter.

\- J'ai aucune idée de prénom. Vraiment aucune.

\- Enfaite, tu ne m'aides pas.

\- J'en ai pas l'impression. »

Aurela le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de prendre un air méchant.

\- « Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, lui dit Derek. C'est moi le méchant dans la pièce, pas toi. Et vu comme tu es affalé sur le canapé, tu ne fais pas du tout menaçante.

\- Allez Derek, aides moi un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas. Comment tu voudrais l'appeler toi ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé l'appeler Laura. Ou Talia. »

La jeune femme regarda la réaction de l'Alpha. Derek était tendu et fixait Aurela.

\- « Pas Talia. Je ne veux pas que notre fille porte le nom de ma mère. Je ne veux pas lui porter la poisse.

\- Mais tu es d'accord pour qu'elle porte le nom de ta sœur ?

\- Oui. Parce qu'en plus tu étais très proche de Laura et ça compte pour toi.

\- Alors c'est décidé ? On l'appelle Laura ?

\- Oui. Si ça te plait, ça me plait.

\- Et on doit lui trouver un deuxième prénom. Je pensais qu'on pourrait lui donner le prénom de sa marraine.

\- Hors de question ! Ma fille ne portera pas le nom de ma cousine. Moi vivant, jamais !

\- Allez Derek. Ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

\- Je ne fais pas ma tête de mule.

\- Et si on l'appelait Laura, Tara, Mélissa Hale.

\- Pourquoi Mélissa ?

\- Parce que la mère de Scott a toujours été là pour moi, contrairement à la mienne. C'est une sorte d'hommage. Tu vois ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, tu es d'accord ?

\- Evidement.

\- Génial ! »

Aurela se releva le plus rapidement possible avec son ventre et alla l'embrasser.

\- « Bon, il faut que je finisse le sac du bébé pour l'accouchement.

\- Tu veux encore rajouter des trucs dans ce sac ? Mais il est plein à craquer !

\- Oui, mais je veux être sur qu'il ne lui manquera rien.

\- Comment tu veux qu'il lui manque quelque chose à ce bébé étant donné que tu as pris tous ce qu'on a acheté pour elle ?

\- Je sais pas. Mais je veux que tous soient parfait pour la naissance de mon bébé. J'ai le droit non ?

\- Oui, tu as le droit mais là, ça frise l'obsession.

\- Et bien je suis obsessionnelle. Que veux tu ? Tu ne peux pas me rendre.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? sourit Derek.

\- J'attends ton bébé. Si tu me rends, tu rends le bébé. Tu voudrais rendre ta fille même pas encore née ?

\- Jamais de la vie. Et je ne te rendrais pas non plus.

\- Et bien l'affaire est réglée. Je vais compléter le sac de mon bébé et toi, tu vas continuer tes petites cachotteries dans la pièce interdite. A plus tard. »

Aurela alla s'enfermer dans la chambre, pendant que Derek retournait dans sa pièce.

-ooOoo-

Ça devait faire une heure qu'Aurela était chez Scott avec Stiles et Tara quand la Hale prit la parole :

\- « Alors, vous vous êtes enfin décidés pour le prénom du bébé ?

\- Oui. On va l'appeler Laura. Laura, Tara, Mélissa Hale.

\- Mélissa ? intervint Scott.

\- Oui. C'est, en quelque sorte, pour remercier ta mère d'avoir toujours été présente pour moi et de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Depuis que je suis petite.

\- Ça va lui faire plaisir.

\- Ouf, dit la jeune femme en appuyant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil avec ses bras pour se lever. Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

\- Encore ?! s'exclama Stiles. Mais tu passes ta vie vissée sur les toilettes.

\- J'y peux rien figures toi ! Le gynécologue dit que c'est parce que la tête du bébé appuie sur ma vessie.

\- Merci pour les détails, grimaça Stiles.

\- Tu as tendu la perche pour te faire battre mec, rigola Scott.

\- Aurela…, commença Tara.

\- Quoi ?

\- Soit ta vessie a lâché, soit… tu vas accoucher… »

Aurela regarda entre ses jambes pour voir son pantalon trempé et le sol ornait d'une belle flaque.

\- « Je… je crois que… que j'ai perdu les eaux », bégaya la jeune femme.

Ses trois amis se mirent en mouvement, bougeant dans touts les sens. Plus calmement, Aurela passa sa tête par la porte et cria :

\- « Madame McCall ! Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à accoucher !

\- Comment ça ? L'accouchement est prévu pour dans une semaine.

\- Oui mais j'ai perdu les eaux.

\- Ok, dit la mère de Scott en apparaissant. Tu vas prendre tes affaires, je vais t'amener à l'hôpital et tu vas appeler Derek, pour qu'il te rejoigne là bas.

\- D'accord.

\- Et surtout pas de panique.

\- Je panique pas. Je crois que les autres paniquent plus que moi. »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers les trois ados dans la chambre. Stiles lançait des chaussettes sales qui trainaient, Tara était à moitié sous le lit, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle seule connaissait, et Scott courait dans toute la chambre avec les sacs d'Aurela. Mélissa McCall entra dans la chambre, demanda le calme, prit les sacs et donna des tâches à accomplir pour chacun :

\- « Tara, tu vas appeler ton cousin pour lui annoncer que son bébé va naitre. Scott va déposer les sacs dans la voiture et met la devant l'allée. Stiles, appelle les parents d'Aurela…

\- Non ! cria Aurela, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent partis de la vie de mon bébé.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Mélissa.

\- Pour faire cours, et éviter d'accoucher sur la moquette de la chambre de Scott, je ne veux pas que mes chasseurs de parents fassent partis de la vie de ma loup garou de fille. Ça convient comme excuse ?

\- C'est parfait, sourit Madame McCall en tapant dans ses mains. Il faut y aller maintenant. »

Scott se précipita hors de la chambre pendant que Stiles se contenta de dire :

\- « Je vous accompagne.

\- Non plus. Tu vas me stresser à mort, dit la jeune femme en grimaçant.

\- Bon, dit Stiles en faisant la moue. Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

\- C'est ça, on va faire comme ça. »

Aurela finit par suivre la mère de Scott dans la voiture et elles purent enfin prendre la route de l'hôpital. Une main posée sur son ventre, la ceinture de sécurité lui coupant la poitrine, des contractions venant lui contracter le ventre toutes les quinze minutes.

\- « Tu as des contractions depuis combien de temps ? demanda Mélissa en passant la quatrième.

\- Depuis cinq heures du matin je dirais. Ça m'a réveillé cette nuit, mais comme elle bouge beaucoup, j'ai cru que c'était elle. Je me suis pas du tout inquiétée. C'est grave ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. De toute façon, le docteur Mackenzie t'examinera et il verra si le col de ton utérus est suffisamment dilaté. S'il ne l'est pas, tu devras attendre.

\- Ça arrivera vite ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- De toi. Et du bébé. Comment elle va s'appeler ?

\- Laura. Comme la sœur de Derek et j'étais très proche d'elle, donc on est d'accord. On a décidé aujourd'hui.

\- Et bien, elle a bien choisi son timing cette petite fille.

\- Ça vous l'avez dit », rigola Aurela en se crispant quand une contraction la saisit.

Elle souffla, sa main droite alla s'abattre sur la poignet de la porte, ses yeux se fermant fermement.

-ooOoo-

Quand elles arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, Aurela avait l'impression que son ventre était ouvert et qu'on essayait de lui arracher son bébé. Elle fut installer dans une chaise roulante et emmener au service pédiatrique. Derek était déjà dans la salle d'attente, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Quand il les vit, il se jeta presque sur la jeune femme.

\- « Tu vas bien ? Le bébé va bien ?

\- Oui et oui. Maintenant détends toi, tout va bien se passer.

\- Mlle. Argent, retentit la voix du docteur Mackenzie.

\- Docteur ! rugit Derek en se précipitant sur le pauvre gynécologue.

\- M. Hale, ravi de vous revoir. Visiblement, cette jeune fille veut voir le monde plus tôt que prévue. Mais c'est pas un problème. On va vous installer et vous examiner, expliqua t'il à Aurela. Et après, on verra le programme. »

Mackenzie prit la place de l'infirmière et guida la jeune femme vers une chambre individuelle.

\- « Déshabillez vous et enfilez la blouse, lui dit le médecin. Quand ça sera fait, une sage femme viendra s'occuper de vous. Je reviendrais vous voir pour l'accouchement.

\- D'accord. »

Aurela se leva, se déshabilla et enfila la blouse avec l'aide de Derek, puis alla s'installer assise sur le lit, les mains de l'Alpha posées sur son ventre, les siennes par dessus celle du père de sa fille. Elle fixa son regard dans les yeux du père de son bébé et murmura :

\- « Détends toi Derek. Tu es trop nerveux, tu nous transmets tes ondes de nervosité. Respire.

\- Tu vas avoir mal. Tu ne pourras pas avoir la péridurale.

\- Je sais, admit elle en collant son front contre le sien. Elle ne fera pas effet sauf s'ils me donnent une dose de cheval, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup.

\- Tu le savais et pourtant tu as accepté d'accoucher naturellement.

\- La césarienne n'aurait servi à rien non plus. Tu sais très bien se qui se serait passé si on m'ouvrait. Ils auraient à peine le temps de sortir Laura que la plaie se serait refermée. Et les questions auraient suivies. On a vraiment pas besoin de ça.

\- Alors tu es prête à endurer la douleur ?

\- Evidemment. Je suis prête à tous pour mettre au monde mon bébé.

\- Tu aurais pût refuser de le garder et avorter. Tu aurais guéri en deux temps trois mouvements.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas n'importe quel bébé. C'est ton bébé. »

Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une contraction fit apparaître une grimace sur le visage d'Aurela, lui faisant attraper les avant bras de l'Alpha fermement, lui rentrant ses ongles dans la peau.

\- « Respire, souffla Derek. Ça va passer.

\- Si c'est ça les contractions, je ne suis pas sur de tenir jusqu'à l'accouchement.

\- Tu vas tenir. Tu es assez forte.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

\- Tu devrais peut être t'allonger.

\- Ouais. »

Aurela se laissa partir en arrière, Derek caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Une jeune femme, portant une blouse blanche, des cheveux bruns ondulants sur ses épaules, des yeux bleus de biches, entra dans la salle avec un grand sourire. Elle les salua et cligna des yeux en direction de Derek, feuilletant le dossier médical de la jeune femme, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme, pas du tout préoccupée par la femme enceinte. Fatiguée par la douleur, Aurela n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à regarder une infirmière draguer son petit ami.

\- « Si vous avez fini de draguer mon fiancé, vous pourrez peut être me dire quand mon bébé pourra naitre », dit la jeune femme méchamment.

Derek fronça les sourcils, n'ayant vraiment pas vu que l'infirmière le draguée outrageusement, alors que cette dernière semblait enfin remarquer la présence d'Aurela. La loup garou savait pertinemment que cette pimbêche l'avait simplement ignoré parce que, vu la présence de son ventre de la taille d'une montagne, il était physiquement impossible de ne pas la voir.

\- « Oui, bien sur, se précipita t'elle de répondre, en déplia un drap. Je vais poser ça sur vos jambes pour que je puisse vous examiner sans que tout le monde puisse profiter du spectacle.

\- Trop aimable », répondit Aurela sarcastiquement.

Derek lui pinça le bras et la jeune femme le fusilla du regard et murmura 'Quoi ?'. Derek lui fit les gros yeux et porta son regard sur l'infirmière qui s'activait le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Une fois, le drap en place, la sage femme glissa tout son bras droit sous le drap, faisant sursauter Aurela qui la fusilla du regard, rêvant de lui planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son cou, lui faisant horriblement mal. Au bout de cinq minutes de 'fouilles', la jeune femme perdit patience :

\- « Ca va, vous vous amusez bien ? grinça la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'êtes dilatée que de cinq centimètres.

\- Ce qui veux dire ?

\- Qu'il vous reste encore cinq centimètres avant de pouvoir pousser, lui sourit narquoisement l'infirmière.

\- Et vous, il vous reste cinq secondes pour quitter cette chambre avant que je vous arrache la tête avec mes dents », grogna Aurela.

L'infirmière récupéra ses affaires à toute vitesse et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant presque.

\- « Tu abuses, lui reprocha Derek.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! C'est toi qui es toujours mal poli avec les gens. Alors, c'est pas si grave, si pour une fois on échange les rôles.

\- Tu as été limite insultante avec elle.

\- Elle te fait les yeux doux, elle met sa main dans mon vagin et en plus, je dois être aimable ?! On échange nos places si ça te tente !

\- Ça ira, je suis très bien où je suis.

\- Bien ! »

Aurela ferma les yeux, déjà fatiguée par les événements qui allaient suivre.

-ooOoo-

Deux heures plus tard, elle n'était dilatée que de sept centimètres, et les contractions étaient de plus en plus intenables. La sage femme insupportable était revenue, et avait fais du rentre dedans à Derek, sans essayer de se cacher… jusqu'à se qu'Aurela se mette à l'insulter ouvertement, sans chercher à se voiler la face. Tara, qui rigolait dans son coin à chaque fois que la brune passait près de la chambre, avait failli s'étouffer de rire quand Aurela s'était quasiment jetée sur elle, en plus des insultes, pour la faire sortir de la pièce. Mais la blonde avait beaucoup moins rit, contrairement à Derek, quand la jeune femme enceinte lui avait aboyé d'aller chercher une autre sage femme pour s'occuper d'elle, une moche de préférence. Aurela faisait les cent pas, les mains posées dans son dos, soulageant son dos de la lourdeur de son ventre.

\- « Je veux qu'elle sorte ! se plaignit la jeune femme. Pourquoi elle met autant de temps à sortir.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Derek en lançant une balle de tennis contre un mur de la chambre.

\- Elle a mis l'alarme en route une semaine plus tôt et maintenant, elle traine des pieds. Elle est bien la fille de son père !

\- Hey ! s'écria Derek. Je te signale que tu es amoureuse du père depuis que tu as huit ans…

\- J'étais une gamine.

\- Tu lui as fait un bébé…

\- Qui n'est pas encore né.

\- Et tu es avec lui depuis presque deux ans.

\- Je sais.

\- A cours d'arguments ?

\- C'est exact !

\- Bien. »

Derek se remit à lancer sa balle contre le mur en souriant, la jeune femme levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se passa une main sur le front, essuyant le fin film de sueur le recouvrant. Aurela était fatiguée, les contractions lui demandant de supporter une douleur qui allait en grandissant toujours plus.

\- « Tout va bien ? demanda Mélissa McCall en passant la tête par la porte.

\- Je me suis déjà sentie mieux, reconnue Aurela sans états d'âme.

\- Je crois que tu as de la visite.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Tu vas voir. »

Madame McCall s'effaça, laissant apparaître la mère d'Aurela, ainsi que son beau père, son demi frère et sa demie sœur.

\- « Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? demanda froidement la jeune femme alors que Derek se levait rapidement.

\- Allison a appris par Scott que tu accouchais et elle était avec nous quand le loup garou l'a appelé, expliqua sa mère.

\- Cris le encore plus fort, l'infirmière en bloc opératoire t'a pas bien entendu, grinça Aurela.

\- Aurela…

\- Je veux que vous partiez. Tout de suite, coupa la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas de toi dans la vie de mon bébé.

\- Aurela, s'il te plait… commença Robert.

\- Ni de toi, grogna-t-elle. D'accord pour Thomas et Sharon, mais je ne veux pas de vous dans la vie de mon enfant. Vous êtes dangereux pour lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, essaya de discuter Solena Argent.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- S'il vous plait, calmez vous, dit la mère de Scott. Aurela, tu devrais discuter avec ta mère.

\- Non.

\- Essaye de pardonner, dit Robert en s'approchant pour poser une main sur l'épaule d'Aurela.

\- Pardonner ?! Elle a essayé de me tuer. Moi et ceux que j'aime. Tu crois vraiment que c'est quelque chose de facile à pardonner ?!

\- Je sais que c'est difficile.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Maintenant, sortez de ma chambre. J'ai besoin de calme et vous me stressez.

\- D'accord. Allons y », dit Robert.

Il entraina sa femme et ses enfants derrière lui, alors que la mère d'Aurela essayait de fixer son regard dans le sien. La jeune femme finit par lui tourner le dos, se mettant en face de Derek, se courbant en deux à cause d'une contraction douloureuse, qui lui fit lâcher un cri de douleur.

\- « Ma mère a vraiment choisi son jour !

\- Je crois justement qu'elle comptait sur le fait que tu allais mettre au monde ton bébé pour t'amadouer, fit remarquer Derek et l'aidant à s'asseoir.

\- Justement. En temps normal, j'ai envie de la frapper, mais avec la douleur, j'ai carrément envie de la tuer !

\- Essaye de te calmer. De te détendre. D'arrêter de penser à eux.

\- Raaaaaaaaah ! » hurla Aurela de douleur.

Elle releva la tête vers Derek, fixant sur lui ses yeux devenus jaunes vifs. Derek ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et dit :

\- « Il faut vraiment que tu te contrôles ! Tu ne peux pas te transformer dans l'hôpital, avec notre bébé si proche de naitre.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je t'échange volontiers mon utérus occupé contre ton pénis », haleta Aurela.

Derek rigola et l'embrassa, sentant la jeune femme se détendre instantanément.

-ooOoo-

Quand une sage femme revint une heure plus tard, elle dit avec un air tout joyeux :

\- « Ca y est, vous y êtes. Vous allez pouvoir pousser. Dans quelques minutes, vous tiendrez votre bébé entre vos bras.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je pousse ? demanda Aurela d'une petite voix.

\- Et oui, sourit la jeune femme, compatissante.

\- Mais je suis trop fatiguée ! Je n'ai même plus la force de bouger un orteil, alors comment voulez vous que j'expulse un bébé de mon ventre ? se plaignit la jeune femme, le visage trempé de sueur, ses cheveux réunis en chignon brouillon d'où s'échappé des mèches venues se coller à son front et ses joues.

\- En tout cas, fit remarquer la sage femme, malicieusement, vous avez assez de force pour vous plaindre. »

Aurela resta bouche bée comme un poisson hors de l'eau alors que Derek était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Alors qu'il laissa échapper un gloussement, la jeune femme tourna sa tête vers lui, un regard accusateur et un doigt pointé vers lui :

\- « Si tu oses exploser de rire, je te jure que je vais te faire mal. Très mal. »

L'Alpha essaya de dissimuler son rire derrière un toussotement et fini par se rapprocher de sa femme pour la soutenir. Le médecin entra dans la pièce, sourit au deux futurs parents, enfila des gants et Mélissa McCall entra à sa suite avec un sourire encourageant, poussant un petit chariot avec tout un tas de matériel tout sauf rassurant.

\- « Vous êtes prête mademoiselle Argent ?

\- Il le faut bien apparemment.

\- Alors, je vais vous expliquer la procédure, c'est très simple. Dès que vous sentez la prochaine contraction arriver, vous poussez.

\- Je dois pouvoir m'en sortir.

\- Bien. Alors c'est parti. Monsieur Hale, vous vous voulez assister à l'accouchement ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors enfilez moi cette blouse rapidement. »

Derek sortit du champ de vision d'Aurela mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter longtemps car une contraction arriva et elle se mit à pousser comme convenu. Si elle devait décrire la sensation qu'elle a eus quand elle a poussé, Aurela dirait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir une descente d'organes. En plus, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment la tête de son bébé allait passer par son vagin dilaté de dix centimètres !

Elle arrêta de pousser, à bout de souffle.

\- « Allez. Encore un petit effort. A la prochaine contraction, poussez. »

La contraction suivante ne se fit pas prier. Aurela poussa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait mais cette fois ne fut pas la bonne. Madame McCall lui posa une serviette mouillée froide sur le front. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était morte de chaud. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une fournaise.

Contraction. Pousser. Reprendre son souffle. Contraction. Pousser. Reprendre son souffle.

Aurela avait l'impression d'écouter le même refrain depuis des heures, voir des années. Quand Mackenzie dit enfin 'Ca y est, je vois la tête !', Aurela failli s'arrêter de pousser de soulagement. Mais elle se reprit et continua. Après avoir laissé sortir un cri, qui fit presque trembler les murs de l'hôpital, la jeune femme vit l'obstétricien faire passer un petit corps entre ses jambes. La mère de Scott posa des serviettes sur sa poitrine et l'instant d'après, Aurela sentait le corps chaud de son bébé contre ses seins.

Epuisée, elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle vit Derek sourire de toutes ses dents. Il l'embrassa sur le front, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait.

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de notre fille,

Laura, Tara Mélissa, Hale

Le 10 mai 2012 à 2 heures du matin

Elle pèse 3 kilos 500 grammes pour 50 centimètres.

Derek Hale et Aurela Argent


	10. OS 10

**Retour à la maison…**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Aurela. Elle allait enfin retourner dans son appartement. Mais plus en temps qu'Aurela la loup garou, Aurela, la petite amie de Derek Hale, Aurela, la lycéenne mais en temps qu'Aurela, la maman de Laura.

La jeune femme enfila sa veste et se tourna vers le cosie où Laura dormait profondément. Après son accouchement, Mélissa McCall lui avait repris sa fille pour aller la laver et lui faire les examens préliminaires, accompagnée de Derek. L'Alpha avait du se mettre à moitié nu et tenir sa fille contre lui. Ça avait fait beaucoup rire Tara, qui ne loupait jamais une occasion de se moquer de son cousin. Mais là, Derek n'avait pas riposté. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à ce moment là. Quant à elle, la jeune femme s'était endormie, complètement épuisée par les événements.

-ooOoo-

Aurela jeta un coup d'œil dans son sac pour vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Ses longs cheveux noirs lisses passèrent par dessus son épaule, lui empêchant de voir sa mère se planter dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais elle l'a senti. Elle releva brusquement la tête, fixant sa mère. La chasseuse s'approcha du bébé, le regarda et sourit en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- « Elle te ressemble. Tu étais exactement pareille quand tu es née. »

La loup garou resta muette, tendue comme un arc, prête à se jeter sur sa mère si elle montrait ne serais-ce qu'un léger signe d'agressivité envers sa fille.

\- « J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je sortais de la maternité avec toi et ton père.

\- C'était y'a dix huit ans.

\- Oui. J'avais ton âge quand tu es née. Trente six ans et déjà grand mère. »

Solena Argent rigola, rire que sa fille ne partagea pas avec elle.

\- « Tu as une très jolie fille Aurela. Félicitations.

\- Que veux tu maman ?

\- Rien. Juste faire à nouveau partie de ta vie.

\- Tu as essayé de tuer Derek. Je ne crois pas qu'il est très envie que tu fasses partie de notre vie.

\- Je veux faire partie que de ta vie et de celle de Laura.

\- Ma vie et celle de Laura sont celle de Derek. Et je ne te laisserais jamais t'approcher de ma fille.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Tu es une chasseuse, elle est une loup garou. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Elle n'est pas une loup garou.

\- Arrête de faire l'autruche maman. Je suis une loup garou. Derek est un loup garou né et un Alpha. Comment veux tu que ma fille ne soit pas une loup garou. Tu serais un danger pour elle.

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Elle est ta fille.

\- Oui. Et comme tu as été capable d'essayer de tuer ta fille, en l'étranglant, je me dis que tu n'auras aucun scrupule à essayer de tuer ta petite fille. Alors, à partir d'aujourd'hui, reste loin de nous, ou je porterai plainte pour harcèlement. »

Aurela attrapa ses sacs et sa fille et sortit de la chambre, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et sa mère. Quand elle arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital, elle trouva Derek entrain de signer des papiers. Elle s'approcha du loup garou et lui sourit quand il se tourna vers elle.

\- « Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ira mieux quand on sera à la maison et loin d'ici.

\- Bien, alors allons-y. »

Derek lui prit les sacs et ils sortirent de l'hôpital. Ils montèrent dans le 4X4 de la jeune femme et prirent la direction de l'appartement.

-ooOoo-

Une fois à l'appartement, Derek se mit entre Aurela et la porte et dit en tenant la poignet.

\- « Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que dans quelques instants, on va montrer à notre fille le lieu où elle va grandir. C'est un grand moment.

\- Je ne te savais pas si sentimental. Allez ouvre cette porte Derek. Ta fille est lourde.

\- Ok, allons y. »

Derek ouvrit la porte et quand Aurela entra, elle fut accueillie par un énorme 'SURPRISE !' crié par tous ses amis. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Laura, qui s'était endormie dans la voiture, se réveilla en hurlant, tétanisant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- « Je crois que vous lui avez fais peur, sourit Aurela. Je devrais peut être la coucher.

\- Oui, bonne idée, dit précipitamment Derek. Vous êtes prêtes pour la deuxième surprise ?

\- Une autre surprise ?

\- Oui. La surprise d'après l'accouchement.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir entrer dans la pièce interdite ?

\- La pièce interdite ? s'étonna Mélissa McCall.

\- Oui, depuis que je suis enceinte de sept mois, Derek passe ses journées enfermées dans cette pièce et j'ai interdiction d'y entrer. J'ai hâte d'y entrer.

\- Et bien c'est le moment. On y va ?

\- Oui ! »

Derek prit le cosie de Laura et guida Aurela dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa la jeune femme entra. L'endroit était magnifique. Derek n'y était pas resté enfermé pour rien.

Il avait peint les murs en bleu roi, la couleur préférée d'Aurela, avait collé du papier peint rose pâle avec des petits loups dessus, un lit de bébé trônait dans le coin gauche de la pièce, une table à langer était dans le coin en face, une armoire en bois brun et des commodes se trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- « Tu as fais ça tout seul, s'ébahie Aurela.

\- J'ai fais la plupart. Mais tes deux copains m'ont bien aidés. Isaac aussi. Surtout pour déplacer les meubles.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- On va coucher la petite et on va aller boire un verre. Ça te tente ?

\- Oui. »

Derek sortit Laura de son couffin, l'a donna à Aurela, qui s'approcha du berceau et y déposa la petite fille qui s'était rendormie aussi vite qu'elle s'était réveillée.

\- « On va rejoindre les autres ? proposa Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle va pas avoir peur si elle se réveille et qu'elle est dans le noir ?

\- Mais non. Et puis si elle pleure, on l'entendra. Viens maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas sur. Elle ne m'a pas quitté depuis le jour où elle est née. Elle va paniquée si je suis loin d'elle.

\- Elle dort. Elle va paniquer rien du tout. La seule qui panique ici, c'est toi.

\- Je voudrais rester avec elle. Personne ne m'en voudra si je reste un peu avec elle.

\- Si. Tout le monde t'en voudra. Moi, en premier. Allez ramènes toi maintenant.

\- Dereeeeeek…

\- Aurelaaaaaaa… »

La jeune femme finit par capituler et suivit l'Alpha dans le salon, où se trouvait Madame McCall, Scott, Stiles et son père, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Boyd, Erika et même Jackson avait fais le déplacement. Aurela leur sourit et madame McCall la serra dans ses bras.

\- « Contente de rentrer ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui. La maison me manquait. Surtout la bonne nourriture. »

Allison rigola et embrassa sa cousine. Elle donna, se qu'elle pensa être, une grande tape dans l'épaule de Derek, qui l'a regarda de haut, un sourcil relevé.

\- « Vous avez fais un beau bébé, les félicita-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, dit Stiles. Elle a Aurela comme mère. »

La concernée rigola et embrassa Stiles sur la joue alors que Derek fusillait le jeune homme du regard. Ils s'installèrent tous, burent du champagne, mangèrent des gâteaux apéritif. Jackson était dans son coin, ne se mélangeant pas vraiment aux autres.

Aurela savait qu'il avait fini par découvrir la nature de Scott, qu'il lui avait fais du chantage et qu'il avait essayé d'en faire à Derek quand il avait appris que ce dernier était devenu un Alpha. La jeune femme s'approcha du joueur de lacrosse et dit :

\- « Salut Jackson.

\- Salut Argent.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître mal polie surtout mais… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? A la fête de la venue au monde de mon bébé. On a jamais été vraiment amis.

\- Je voulais faire plaisir à Lydia. Elle voulait que je vienne.

\- Mais tu n'es pas à l'aise.

\- Pas vraiment. Ton copain me met mal à l'aise.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché aussi, avoue le.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je suis comme eux.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Oui, sérieux !

\- Ouah !

\- Franchement Jackson, je vis avec Derek depuis deux ans, j'étais très proche des Hale quand ils étaient tous vivants, et je suis amie avec Scott et Tara depuis dix huit ans. Evidement que j'étais au courant et que, en plus, j'étais comme eux.

\- Tu ne me mets pas mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es mal à l'aise avec Derek seulement parce qu'il le veut bien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sérieusement Jackson. Tu as fais de chantage à Scott, et tu lui en as fais aussi. Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait t'accueillir à bras ouvert.

\- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être comme vous.

\- Ouais, mais il y avait d'autres moyens de s'y prendre.

\- Comment t'as fais toi ?

\- J'ai demandé.

\- Simplement ?

\- Simplement. Mais c'est Laura Hale, la sœur ainée de Derek qui m'a mordu. J'étais très proche d'elle après la supposée mort de Tara.

\- Mais c'était dangereux. Je veux dire, tu fais partie d'une famille de chasseurs.

\- Ouais. Mais le danger… c'est excitant. »

Aurela le laissa en lui souriant, allant rejoindre Derek qui était adossé à la porte, ayant une vue d'ensemble de la pièce. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et il en passa un autour de ses épaules, fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- « Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Aurela.

\- Ouais. J'attends avec impatience le moment où on sera rien que tous les deux.

\- On sera pas vraiment tous les deux.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire qu'on sera plus jamais deux chéri. Il y a Laura maintenant. On est trois.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et puis, le médecin a dis pas de galipettes tout de suite. Il faut que tous cicatrise étant donné que j'ai accouché sans péridurale et que l'accouchement a été assez violent pour mon utérus, fais pas cette tête, le mot n'est pas maudit, il faudra que tu attendes encore un peu.

\- Bah, j'ai attendu jusqu'à maintenant, je peux attendre encore un peu.

\- Quelle attitude positive ! »

Aurela lui sourit et l'embrassa, pressant simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- « Mais on peut toujours faire les préliminaires ?

\- Derek !

\- Quoi ? Je pose simplement la question.

\- Tu es irrécupérable », répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle le laissa là, s'approchant de Tara et tira sur sa queue de cheval.

\- « Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Evidement. »

Elles se rendirent dans la chambre de Derek et Aurela, s'assirent sur le lit et Tara lui dit :

\- « Un problème ?

\- Aucun. J'avais envie de m'isoler un peu et j'aime bien m'isoler avec toi.

\- Tu me fais peur quand tu me dis ce genre de choses.

\- Tu crois que maintenant qu'on est parents, ça va changer avec Derek ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mon cousin est un idiot congénital fini, il a un sale caractère et parfois je me demande s'il a la lumière à tous les étages. Mais, ça me fait mal de le dire, il t'aime. Et il aime Laura. Tu sais, on a pas eu une vie facile, surtout niveau famille. Je pense que pour lui, la naissance de Laura, sa vie avec toi, c'est une manière de recommencer à zéro. Avoir un bébé, c'est avoir des responsabilités, compter pour quelqu'un, avoir une famille.

\- Alors, ça va changer ou pas ?

\- Oui, ça va changer. Mais pas de manière négative, je pense. Il a beau joué les Alphas dangereux, Derek a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille. Et tu es la seule personne qui puisse lui offrir.

\- Je suis celle qui lui a offert.

\- C'est vrai. »

Les têtes de Scott et Stiles passèrent par l'ouverture de la porte, un sourire étirant les coins de leurs bouches.

\- « Vous faites quoi ? demanda Stiles.

\- On discute, répondit simplement Aurela.

\- De quoi ? questionna Scott.

\- De rien, dit Aurela.

\- Elle pense que maintenant que Laura est née, ça sera différent entre mon débile de cousin et elle », la contre dit Tara.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la mère de Scott dit :

\- « Scott ? On va y aller. Je travaille ce soir.

\- J'arrive ! cria t'il à sa mère. On se voit demain ?

\- Oui, confirma Tara. Pleine Lune oblige.

\- A demain. »

Scott partit et Stiles le suivit rapidement. Allison partit avec Lydia et Jackson en même temps que Scott et sa mère. Aurela était dans la cuisine, déposant des assiettes dans le lave vaisselles quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur animale de la peau de Derek, son torse contre son dos, ses hanches se pressant contre ses fesses, son nez dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres caressant son cou.

\- « J'ai envie de toi, murmura t'il.

\- Je l'ai senti, chuchota t'elle en pressant ses fesses contre la bosse dans son pantalon.

\- J'ai quand même le droit de mettre ma main dans ta culotte hein ? demanda t'il en déboutonnant le pantalon élastique de la jeune femme pour y glisser une main.

\- Oui », souffla Aurela en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

Le souffle de la jeune femme devint erratique quand elle sentit les doigts de l'Alpha qui touchèrent sa zone sensible. Sa main droite passa derrière elle, glissant sa main dans la nuque du loup garou. Derek déposait des baisers papillons dans son cou, ses doigts jouant à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- « Plus, demanda t'elle. Donne m'en plus.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ?

\- Parce que si tu me donnes un orgasme, je t'en donnerais un.

\- Je crois que nous avons un marché, mon amour.

\- Oh oui… »

Derek la retourna, la fit asseoir sur la machine à laver, dont la jeune femme avait mis une lessive en route quelques instants plus tôt. Il lui retira son pantalon et son tee-shirt ainsi que ses sous vêtements. Le visage de l'Alpha alla se perdre entre les seins de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir pendant que ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de ses jambes.

Derek fit descendre son visage sur le ventre encore arrondi de la jeune femme, descendit encore, allant s'enfouir entre les cuisses d'Aurela. La loup-garou saisit les cheveux de Derek, le forçant à s'approcher plus près d'elle. La machine à laver se mit à vibrer en même temps que la langue de Derek alla caresser les plis humides de la jeune femme. Aurela laissa échapper un gémissement bruyant qu'elle essaya d'atténuer, se rappelant que Laura dormait dans sa petite chambre de bébé. Alors que Derek rajouta ses doigts, Aurela sentit l'orgasme déferler en elle comme un ouragan. L'Alpha se redressa, l'embrassa et lui dit :

\- « A toi de remplir ta part du contrat.

\- A vos ordres mon capitaine », minauda la jeune femme en descendant de la machine à laver.

Aurela avait hâte de pouvoir faire à nouveau des galipettes…


	11. OS 11

**Demande inattendue…**

* * *

Aurela était plongée dans la baignoire, de l'eau jusqu'au menton, ses cheveux détachés flottant autour de sa tête. Des cernes s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux. Laura avait cinq mois, et elle commençait tout juste à faire ses nuits. Mais avant, et même encore maintenant pendant quelques nuits, elle pleurait toutes les deux heures, obligeant ses parents à se lever à tour de rôle pour lui donner à manger, la balader, ou encore la changer.

La jeune femme était au bord de la crise de nerf, le manque de fatigue la rendant irritable. Mais Mélissa McCall avait eu la gentillesse de proposer de garder la petite durant le week-end prolongé, étend libre, pour permettre aux jeunes parents de se ressourcer. Ils s'étaient empressés d'accepter et Derek s'était fait une joie d'aller déposer leur bébé chez les McCall, prétextant qu'il voulait voir la tête de Scott quand il comprendra que Laura restera chez lui pendant quatre jours.

\- « Auré ? retentit la voix de Derek.

\- Dans la salle de bain », répondit la jeune femme, sans hausser la voix.

Elle entendit les pas de Derek dans le couloir, sentit sa présence derrière la porte, vit la poignet tourner, puis Derek entra dans la pièce. Quand il la vit étendue dans la baignoire, il sourit, s'approcha, s'accroupit à côté d'elle et dit :

\- « Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je me détends un peu. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris de bain. »

Derek plongea une main dans l'eau, caressant le bras d'Aurela.

\- « J'ai un programme à te proposer pour ce week-end.

\- Vas y, raconte moi.

\- Je propose que l'on reste à l'appartement, qu'on regarde des films, qu'on mange des trucs pas bons pour la santé, et qu'on fasse l'amour toute la sainte journée. T'en penses quoi ?

\- C'est un très bon programme. Ça serait bien d'inclure quelques heures de sommeil aussi parce que sinon je risque de ne pas tenir longtemps. Je suis épuisée.

\- Va pour les heures de sommeil. J'ai beau être un alpha, je ne suis pas sur que ma force de loup-garou soit fait pour gagner contre un bébé. C'est une victoire par K.O pour Laura, » dit Derek d'un air théâtral.

Aurela rigola, caressant sa joue, laissant une trainée d'eau sur sa peau.

\- « Le grand méchant loup vaincu par un tout petit bébé, chuchota la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Le petit bébé, il est très coriace, répondit l'Alpha.

\- Je veux que tu m'embrasses oh grand Alpha », quémanda la jeune femme.

Derek se pencha sur le rebord de la baignoire, colla ses lèvres sur la joue humide de la jeune femme, déposant des baisers papillons dans son cou, puis dériva vers ses lèvres, et il suçota sa lèvre inférieure. Le baiser devint vite fougueux et Aurela réussit à le tirer dans la baignoire tout habiller. Derek jura quand il se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds, vêtements compris. Aurela se glissa vers lui, recouvrant le corps de Derek du sien, collant sa poitrine nue contre le tissu trempé et légèrement grattant du tee-shirt de l'Alpha.

Aurela était, en plus d'être fatiguée, terriblement excitée. Depuis la naissance de leur fille, ils avaient à peine eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête.

\- « J'ai envie de toi Alpha. Tu crois que tu peux m'aider ?

\- Je crois que ça peut se faire jolie Bêta.

\- Alors montre-moi comme tu es fort », chuchota Aurela en l'embrassant.

Derek grogna, l'attrapa par la taille, la tira sur lui, Aurela se retrouvant à califourchon sur ses jambes.

\- « Avant, il serait peut-être mieux que tu te déshabilles nan ?

\- Lève-toi. »

La jeune femme se leva dans toute sa nudité, Derek parcourant son corps des yeux. Il se leva à son tour, se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et se battit pour retirer son jean devenu rigide à cause de l'eau. Quand il se retrouva enfin nu, il se rassit dans la baignoire, laissant à Aurela le choix de se rasseoir sur lui. La jeune femme reprit sa place, l'embrassa et ondula contre lui. Les yeux rouges de Derek se mirent à luire ainsi que ceux, jaunes, d'Aurela. L'Alpha laissa échapper un grognement bestial, dont la jeune femme fit écho. L'appartement tout entier était rempli des échos de leurs grognements et gémissements.

C'était dimanche matin, dix heures. Aurela se tourna dans le lit, jetant son bras au travers de lit, cherchant la chaleur de Derek… pour trouver sa place encore chaude. Elle se redressa, vêtue de ses seuls cheveux, tout en bataille. La jeune femme se leva, s'enroula dans le drap, sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle entendait le bruit de l'eau contre le sol de la cabine de douche. Elle lâcha le drap dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la douche où elle fit coulisser la porte pour se glisser aux côtés de Derek. Aurela passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, embrassant son omoplate, glissant ses mains toujours plus vers le sud.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Derek d'une voix lente.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir.

\- Je vois ça. Retire tes mains de là.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- Où là… J'aime pas quand tu dis ça. C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça.

\- Cette fois, ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle. »

Derek se tourna face à la jeune femme, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, faisant gloussant Aurela.

\- « De quoi veux-tu me parler mon amour ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je veux que tu m'épouses.

\- Quoi ?! »

Aurela laissa retomber ses bras, fronça les sourcils.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Je veux que tu sois officiellement la femme qui partage ma vie. Je veux que tu sois une Hale. »

La jeune femme resta muette, le regard planté dans celui de Derek. L'Alpha semblait troublé et un tic nerveux agitait le coin droit de sa bouche. L'absence de réponse d'Aurela à la question de Derek rendait le silence pesant. L'Alpha commença à s'agiter et la jeune femme sembla revenir à la réalité.

\- « Oui, s'écria soudainement la jeune femme. Oui, je veux être ta femme ! Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me poser la question ! C'est oui d'office ! »

Derek sourit de toutes ses dents, glissant ses mains sous ses fesses et l'a hissa, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Aurela passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'eau plaquant ses cheveux sur son crane et le long de son dos. L'Alpha lâcha la jambe droite de la jeune femme, glissa sa main entre eux et se positionna juste à l'entrée de la Bêta. Aurela l'aida à se glisser à l'intérieur d'elle et étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Alors qu'il l'a plaqué contre le mur carrelé, Derek murmura :

\- « J'ai l'impression… que depuis la naissance de… Laura, c'est encore meilleur…

\- De quoi ? demanda Aurela entre deux gémissement.

\- De faire l'amour.

\- Peut être parce qu'…on a moins le temps… »

Aurela n'arrivait plus à parler. Mais Derek avait raison. Depuis la naissance de leur fille, quand ils faisaient l'amour, tout était beaucoup plus fort. Peut être parce que en quatre mois, il n'avait pu faire l'amour que deux ou trois fois. Ce qui rendait Derek vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. Mais ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu pendant le week-end. Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'appartement, trop occupés à revisiter toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Sauf la chambre de Laura. Une question de conscience. Alors que l'orgasme était sur le point de la faucher, Aurela ouvrit les yeux, devenus jaunes, pour rencontrer ceux, rouges de Derek.

Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte : ils allaient se marier.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**** Je sais, cet OS est un peu gnan gnan, mais bon, il faut bien un peu de romantisme dans ce monde de brut (et tout le romantisme n'est pas réservé qu'à Scott et Allison !)**

**Merci à Vampire942 pour ses reviews, et merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et autres.**

**Bye**


	12. OS 12

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et certains des personnages, comme Aurela, Tara et d'autres...

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir écrit depuis un moment mais je viens de terminer un livre que je vais essayer de faire publier, et étant donné que j'ai commencé mes études d'ostéopathie animale en septembre, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, mais je peux vous annoncer dès maintenant que j'ai avancé sur les OS.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Jared Lahey**

* * *

Quand Aurela alla chercher Laura chez les McCall après son week end en amoureux avec Derek, elle fut reçue par son meilleur ami. Scott faisait une tête de six pieds de long et il semblait épuisé. Et elle pouvait entendre d'ici le son de la télévision. La jeune femme fusillait mon meilleur ami du regard et dit :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as mis ma fille de cinq mois devant la télé ?!

Je suis désolé Aurela, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire ! »

Aurela entra dans le salon pour trouver sa fille dans son cosie, endormie… à côté de Jared.

Jared était le fils d'Isaac et Erica, qui était né deux jours avant Laura. Et Isaac s'était retrouvé seul deux heures après le départ de la jeune femme de la maternité, qui avait filé avec Boyd, le deuxième Beta de Derek.

A la base, les loups sont monogames et donc, par conséquent, les loups garous le sont aussi. Mais quand Isaac et Erika avaient conçu Jared, Boyd n'était pas encore intégré la meute et un souci de taille s'était alors imposé quand ce dernier était devenu un loup. Erika, enceinte d'Isaac, avait reconnu en Boyd son compagnon.

Déjà que Derek et Aurela avaient du mal à s'occuper de Laura, à deux, alors autant dire qu'Isaac était débordé. Melissa McCall aidait le jeune homme comme elle pouvait, mais elle ne pouvait pas être là tout le temps. C'était donc Derek qui se retrouvait généralement avec le deuxième bébé de la meute sur les bras.

« Je suis désolé, gémit Scott. Mais ma mère est partie travailler à l'hôpital et ils n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'était juste pour qu'ils s'endorment.

Isaac a un problème ?

Il avait besoin de se reposer. Je lui ai proposé de garder Jared, en ne sachant pas que ma mère vous avez proposé la même chose. Allison est venue me filer un coup de main tout à l'heure mais dès qu'elle est partie, ils se sont transformés en sirènes. J'ai tout essayé.

Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Isaac doit venir chercher Jared quand ?

Demain soir. Ma mère devait le déposer chez vous demain midi.

Dis à ta mère que ce n'est plus la peine. Je vais le prendre. Préviens Isaac, qu'il sache où est son fils.

C'est vrai ?

Oui.

Oh merci Aurela ! J'adore ces deux bébés, mais je suis trop crevé.

Pas de soucis. »

Aurela attrapa les sacs à langer des deux enfants, et aidait de Scott, installa les enfants dans les sièges autos et les sacs dans le coffre. Quand la jeune femme salua son meilleur ami par la fenêtre de la voiture, elle pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il était au bord de l'épuisement. Elle conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement et quand elle y entra avec les deux bébés et leurs affaires, elle put voir le découragement passer sur le visage de son fiancé.

La jeune femme emmena les deux bébés dans la chambre de Laura et déposa les enfants dans le grand berceau de sa fille. Par elle ne sait quel miracle, les deux petits restèrent endormis, ne se réveillant même pas quand elle les transféra de leurs cosies au berceau. Quand elle eut terminé, elle alla rejoindre Derek dans le canapé, et se nicha contre lui.

« Comment as tu fais pour hériter de Jared ? marmonna Derek.

Isaac l'avait laissé chez les McCall aussi et Scott n'arrivait pas à gérer les deux bébés. J'ai proposé de le prendre étant donné que Mélissa devait te le déposer demain midi de toute manière.

Ouais.

Est ce que tu as des nouvelles de Boyd et Erika ? »

Aurela savait que c'était une question délicate. Derek se braquait dès que l'on parlait du couple. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire. La jeune femme sentit l'Alpha se tendre, ses muscles se figeant.

Aurela savait que Derek avait très mal prit le fait qu'Erika abandonne Isaac et leur fils pour s'enfuir avec Boyd. Il supportait aussi très mal le fait qu'ils l'ait abandonné lui, le laissant derrière eux, sans même prendre la peine de venir lui expliquer les raisons de leur départ, à lui, leur Alpha.

Lydia, qui avait tout récemment appris leur existence, avait trouvé ça horrible que la blonde ait abandonné son fils. Elle pouvait comprendre, tout comme Aurela et Allison, qu'Erika n'aimait pas Isaac et qu'elle est regrettait avoir fais l'amour avec lui ce jour là, et qu'elle savait à présent que Boyd était l'homme de sa vie, son compagnon. Mais aucune des trois jeunes femmes, Aurela en tête de liste, ne comprenaient comment elle avait pu abandonné son fils. Personne dans la meute ne leur en voulait de s'aimer, pas même Isaac. Après tout, ils n'aurait pas été les premiers à avoir un enfant alors qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Erika aurait pu être en couple avec Boyd, tout en ayant un bébé avec Isaac. Surtout que le dernier loup garou de Derek ne nourrissait aucune rancune envers Isaac. Mais quand Erika avait mis au monde Jared, et qu'elle était sortie de la maternité, elle avait fais ses affaires et avait simplement mis les voiles avec Boyd, laissant Isaac s'occuper de leur fils tout seul.

La meute s'était sentie mal, trahie. Isaac avait été effondré, dans le sens où il semblait se rendre compte de toutes les difficultés qu'il allait devoir affronter seul. Mais bizarrement, celui qui s'était senti le plus trahi, ce n'était pas Isaac. C'était Derek. Boyd et Erika auraient du venir le voir pour lui faire part de leur projet de fuir, il auraient pu les convaincre de rester, mais comme ils étaient partis comme des voleurs, comme s'ils se reprochaient quelque chose, l'Alpha se sentait responsable d'Isaac. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que malgré qu'il voulait l'aider au maximum, Derek avait lui aussi un nouveau né à s'occuper.

En bref, Erika et Boyd les avaient foutus dans la merde. Tous.

« Non, finit par répondre Derek. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux. Et j'espère sincèrement pour eux, que le jour où ils appelleront, ils auront une bonne excuse à donner pour leur fuite, parce que je risque d'être vraiment très en colère. Très, très en colère.

Erika va rappeler. Un jour. Pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Ça sera plus fort qu'elle. Elle voudra savoir comment il va.

Elle ne mérite pas d'en avoir.

Je sais Derek. Mais elle reste sa mère, qu'elle l'ait abandonné ou non.

Qu'est ce qu'on devra raconter au gamin dans quelques années, quand il nous demandera à tous pourquoi il n'a pas de maman ? Pourquoi Laura t'a toi, et que lui il n'a pas de maman ? On fera comment pour lui expliquer ?

Derek…

Comment on devra le consoler quand il sera à l'école et que tous les autres enfants se moqueront de lui parce qu'il n'a pas de maman ? Que sa mère l'a abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours. Elle n'a aucun droit d'appeler pour savoir comment va son fils. Ce n'est plus son fils. Il ne l'était plus à partir du moment où elle est partie en l'abandonnant. »

Aurela caressa la joue de Derek et l'embrassa, essayant d'apaiser sa colère.

Erika n'allait pas être déçue du voyage le jour où elle voudrait rentrer à Beacon Hills.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:** voilà, une petite mise au point sur Erika, Boyd et Isaac... L'OS porte le nom de Jared, le fils d'Erika et Isaac parce que c'est un peu son histoire. Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai rien contre Erika et Boyd, je les adore même.

J'ai déjà écrit la cérémonie du mariage de Aurela et Derek et j'ai commencé à écrire le premier anniversaire de Laura...

Si vous avez des demandes aux niveaux des OS, dites le moi en reviews et j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour vous les écrire...

Encore merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre, je vous adore

Bye


	13. OS 13

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et certains des personnages, comme Aurela, Tara et d'autres...

* * *

**Le mariage**

* * *

Aurela était tendue. Ses mains en tremblaient. Elle leva la main vers son visage pour se ronger l'ongle du pouce mais une main vint lui mettre une tape pour l'en empêcher.

\- « Hey, s'écria-t-elle vers son agresseur.

\- Ne te ronge pas les ongles, grogna Tara. Ça va faire mauvais genre.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si, c'est mon mariage.

\- Justement. La mariée ne doit pas se ronger les ongles. Tu imagines la dégaine ?! »

Les deux jeunes se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Scott entre dans la pièce, se figeant, les deux mains essayant de redresser son nœud papillon rebelle, en sentant la tension entre les deux louves.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, et les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- « Tout va bien, demanda-t-il.

\- Elle ne veut pas me laisser me ronger les ongles, s'écria Aurela.

\- Elle a raison.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

\- Ne te ronge pas les ongles. Ça va abimer ton vernis.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au vernis toi ?

\- Depuis les cours de manucures auxquels tu m'as trainé quand on avait treize ans. »

Tara explosa de rire, et dans un accès de puérilité, Aurela lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de la blonde.

Stiles entra dans la pièce sur ses entre faits et s'approcha de Tara pour glisser un bras autour de ses épaules et sourit à Aurela.

\- « Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien. Tu es juste magnifique. »

La jeune femme se dérida et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Tara arrêta de rire, attrapa une boite de mouchoirs qui trainaient sur la coiffeuse et la tendit à Aurela.

\- « Bravo Stilinski, grogna la Hale. Tu vas nous la faire pleurer.

\- Une mariée pleure toujours le jour de son mariage, pleurnicha la dite mariée.

\- Elle pleure généralement pendant le discours des témoins.

\- Et bien moi, j'ai envie de pleurer avant.

\- Et bien, on est mal barré », dit Tara en se penchant vers la traine de la robe d'Aurela pour l'ajuster.

C'était le grand jour. Six mois, jours pour jours, après la demande en mariage de Derek, Aurela et lui allaient enfin se marier. La mariée était dans un état de stress permanent depuis une semaine, craignant que quelque chose ne manque ou ne se déroule pas comme prévu.

Derek avait fais rénover la maison de sa famille et ils avait décidé de se marier ici. Aurela et l'Alpha avaient décidé d'y emménager après le mariage. La jeune femme avait alors pris la décision de laisser l'appartement à Tara, à condition que celle ci de le détruise pas.

Alors que sa meilleure amie finissait de remettre sa traine en place, Aurela regarda par la fenêtre, et eut une vue parfaite sur les installations faites pour le mariage. En voyant Isaac jouer avec les enfants dans le jardin, elle eut un nœud dans l'estomac.

\- « Où est Derek ?

\- Il finit de se préparer, lui dit Scott.

\- Pourquoi Isaac n'est pas avec lui ?

\- Parce que Derek a voulu parler avec ma mère et qu'Isaac l'a remplacé pour surveiller les enfants.

\- Et s'il ne vient pas ?

\- Il viendra, dit Tara en se redressant. Sinon je lui botte les fesses, Alpha ou pas.

\- Peut être qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il ne veut plus m'épouser.

\- Pourquoi il aurait changé d'avis ? s'étonna Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! Parce qu'il a toujours eu peur de s'engager, parce que je suis une emmerdeuse, parce que je suis jalouse !

\- Il t'aime, intervint Stiles. Il sera là. Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

Alors qu'Aurela sourit à Stiles, le remerciant, Allison passa la tête par la porte entre ouverte et fit un grand sourire à sa cousine.

\- « Il va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller. Tout est prêt et ton futur mari t'attend. »

Aurela tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre, faisant violement craquer ses cervicales – arrachant une grimace aux deux loups garous présents qui entendirent le craquement – pour voir que Derek s'était bel et bien placé devant le prêtre, Isaac et Jackson derrière lui.

Allison entra dans la pièce, suivit de son père.

\- « Les garçons, vous devez aller vous placer. »

Scott et Stiles allèrent embrasser la mariée et sortirent. Aurela les vit quelques secondes plus tard traverser l'allée entre les chaises pour aller s'asseoir. Stiles alla s'asseoir à côté de Mélissa et lui prit Laura des bras, l'asseyant sur ses genoux et la faisant rebondir, faisant rire l'enfant. Scott alla se placer derrière Derek avec Isaac et Jackson, qui avait finalement rejoint la meute de Derek et tapa dans l'épaule du marié.

Lydia entra dans la pièce à son tour et sourit à Aurela.

\- « Allez, va falloir y aller maintenant. Derek commence à s'impatienter. »

Aurela prit une grande inspiration et regarda Chris Argent. Le père d'Allison avait accepté d'être celui qui l'accompagnerait à l'autel, prenant la place qui aurait du revenir au père d'Aurela. Le chasseur lui tendit son bras et elle s'approcha de lui en souriant. Elle glissa son bras sous celui de son oncle et Chris recouvrit la main de la jeune femme qui reposait sur son bras de son autre main, exerçant une pression sur ses doigts. Tara, Allison et Lydia sortirent de la pièce en première et la mariée les suivit.

-ooOoo-

Derek pouvait entendre le cœur d'Aurela battre à cent mille à l'heure. Le sien devait battre tout aussi vite. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait la voir. Etre sur qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Sa cousine fut la première à s'engager sur l'allée centrale. En la voyant sourire ainsi, l'Alpha eut l'impression de revoir l'enfant qu'elle avait été avant l'incendie, avant que leur famille ne soit plus qu'un tas de cendre, un passé glorieux. Derek pouvait même dire sans honte qu'elle était belle. Sa robe beige lui allait bien. Ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés en un chignon, et les boucles qui lui entouraient le visage la faisait terriblement ressembler à Laura Hale première du nom, marquant clairement le trait de famille. Elle montra légèrement les dents à son cousin en le voyant la fixer et il lui répondit par un sourire. Même l'incivilité de sa cousine devenue sauvage ne pouvait pas le contrarié aujourd'hui.

La deuxième à arriver sur l'allée centrale, ce fut Allison Argent. La cousine de sa fiancé était belle et l'Alpha peut clairement sentir que Scott était du même avis que lui. Visiblement, le Béta n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa petite amie avant de la voir sur l'allée centrale. La robe de la même couleur que celle de Tara semblait encore plus clair que sur la peau laiteuse de la Hale étant donné que la chasseuse avait la peau plus foncée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés de la manière que ceux de Tara et elle adressa un sourire à Scott avant de prendre sa place, en se contentant d'hausser un sourcil vers Derek.

Quant à Lydia, elle arriva sur l'allée comme si elle entrait sur scène. Elle marchait comme si le monde lui appartenait et Derek entendit clairement le petit ricanement satisfait de Jackson derrière lui. La rousse rayonnait dans sa robe, ses cheveux faisant ressortir la couleur de la robe. Elle se contenta de sourire d'un air supérieur à tout ceux qui la regardé.

Mais même si Derek avouait bien volontiers que les demoiselles d'honneur de sa future femme étaient ravissantes, il ne fut pas préparé à la vision d'Aurela dans une robe de mariée. Le bustier de la robe était sans bretelle, recouvert de dentelle qui constitué des manches. La jupe de la robe lui moulait les hanches et constituait un fourreau large autour de ses jambes pour se terminer en une longue traine. Ses cheveux bruns que Derek adorait tirer pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour étaient détachés et tomber sur ses épaules, le long de son dos et de sa poitrine. Des mèches avaient été tirées en arrière pour dégager son visage et faire une couronne derrière sa tête. Quand Chris Argent l'eut amené à sa hauteur, le loup garou s'autorisa à regarder le chasseur et ce dernier se contenta de lui donner la main de la jeune femme en lui faisant un signe de tête. Derek lui répondit par le même signe de tête, et aida Aurela à monter la petite marche qui l'a mit à la même hauteur que lui.

La cérémonie pouvait commencer…

-ooOoo-

Aurela avait l'impression d'être dans du coton tellement elle était heureuse.

Derek avait bien été là. Il lui avait passé son alliance au doigt et elle avait fais pareil. A présent, ils étaient unis jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Maintenant, ils dansaient tout les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Aurela avait attaché sa traine à son poignet grâce à un lien, une main sur l'épaule de Derek, l'autre posée dans la main de l'Alpha, le deuxième bras de ce dernier enroulait autour de sa taille pour la maintenir plaquée contre lui.

Derek – _SON MARI !_ – frotta son nez contre le sien et elle gloussa. Elle l'embrassa et il lui rendit son baiser en la serrant un peu plus contre elle. Aurela se sentait tellement bien. Quand ils se séparèrent, Derek lui embrassa le bout du nez, puis le front. La jeune femme s'appuya contre lui, savourant la chaleur que sa peau dégageait au travers du tissu de sa chemise et qu'elle pouvait sentir malgré tout au travers de sa robe.

\- « Es tu heureuse ? lui demanda Derek.

\- Plus que jamais. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé les choses ainsi.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que quand j'étais enfant, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu puisses me considérer comme autre chose que la cousine trop collante de Tara. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'on puisse avoir un bébé ensemble, et qu'on se marie. Les choses se sont passées beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

\- Attends. »

Derek la lâcha et Aurela fronça les sourcils. L'Alpha s'approcha de Stiles qui tenait Laura dans les bras et lui prit l'enfant. Tara avait laissé momentanément son cavalier pour accorder une danse à Isaac. Derek revint vers elle, Laura dans les bras et Aurela sourit. Le loup garou lui sourit et passa le bras qui ne tenait pas l'enfant autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Aurela glissa son bras gauche sous celui de Derek pour l'enrouler autour de la taille du loup garou et leva le deuxième pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de sa fille. Laura la fixait de ses yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de Derek, en souriant, son pouce dans la bouche, la tête enfouie dans le cou de son père. Quand Aurela releva les yeux vers son mari, elle le vit l'observer. Elle l'attira un peu plus vers elle et l'embrassa.

\- « Merci.

\- Pourquoi, murmura Derek contre ses lèvres.

\- Pour tout. Pour m'aimer, pour m'avoir fait la plus merveilleuse des filles. Pour m'avoir donner une famille.

\- Rassure toi, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Mais si tu veux me remercier, je dois te remercier aussi.

\- Derek…

\- Tu m'as sauvé, chuchota-t-il. Sans toi, je me serais noyé. Sans ma sœur, sans plus personne, je me serais noyé. Tu m'as permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau. En me donner un enfant, tu m'as montré que je pouvais encore avoir une famille. Je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant. »

Aurela sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et elle nicha son visage dans le cou de Derek, dans la même position que sa fille. La petite fille sortit son pouce de sa bouche, glissa son bras autour du cou de son père et colla son autre main sur le visage de sa mère.

\- « Maman, pleue, dit elle dans son langage de bébé que seuls ses parents semblaient comprendre.

\- Oui Maman pleure.

\- Pouquoi. Maman tiste ?

\- Non, Maman n'est pas triste. Bien au contraire. »

Elle était loin d'être triste. Elle en était même à des années lumières.


	14. OS 14

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et certains des personnages, comme Aurela, Tara et d'autres...

**Note de l'auteure :** Pour le lemon, je vais alterner avec le point de vue de Derek et celui d'Aurela. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai à la ligne à chaque fois que je vais changer de point de vue. Par contre, ça reste à la troisième personne, pas de JE.

* * *

**Le premier anniversaire**

* * *

Ses mains sur son corps, qui la frôlaient, la touchaient. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se consumer de désir. Il la faisait attendre, languir, la forçant à se replier dans ses retranchements. Elle avait tellement envie de lui. Elle ne pouvait jamais être totalement rassasié de lui. Jamais. Alors qu'il collait sa bouche contre ses lèvres humides, et que sa langue glissait sur sa fente, une petite main lui agrippa soudainement l'épaule en la secouant tout en hurlant ''MAMAN !''

-ooOoo-

Aurela se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, complètement hors d'haleine. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu et qu'un deuxième cœur battait entre ses cuisses. La jeune femme se frotta le visage et se tourna vers la responsable de son réveil inopiné. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Ou plus clairement, sa fille.

La gamine semblait être montée sur ressort. Elle sautillait à côté du lit, ses boucles brunes rebondissant autour de son visage rond. Elle souriait, ses petites dents blanches brillant. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'excitation, et alors qu'Aurela regarda l'heure sur le cadran lumineux de son réveil, elle entendit un grognement de l'autre côté du lit. Derek était entrain de se réveiller. Ou ronchonnait dans son sommeil, ce qui était plus probable.

Laura babillait, parlant vite de son langage de bébé. Aurela sourit et repoussa les couvertures pour se lever. La fillette recula quand sa mère fit sortir des jambes du lit et atterrit sur ses fesses. Son équilibre était encore bancal et elle titubait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Mais la question que la jeune femme se posa fut : ''Comment elle avait fais pour sortir de son lit toute seule, sacré bon sang ?!''

En allant dans la chambre d'enfant, elle vit que les barreaux du berceau qui empêchait la fille de la jeune femme de tomber étaient baissés. Laura tapota la joue de sa mère, attirant son attention sur elle.

\- « Laua, toute seule.

\- Toute seule vraiment ? » demanda Aurélia en haussant un sourcil.

La gamine hocha de la tête vigoureusement, visiblement très fière d'elle. Mais son petit sourire disparut rapidement quand elle vit les sourcils de sa mère se froncer.

\- « Ce n'est pas bien Laura. Tu ne dois jamais plus faire ça, est ce que tu me comprends ? (Laura hocha la tête en baissant les yeux). Bien. Maintenant, on va prendre notre petit déjeuné sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Papa. »

Aurela n'était pas sur que Laura est bien tout compris ce qu'elle lui avait dis, mais l'enfant semblait avoir compris qu'elle avait fais une bêtise. La jeune femme l'emmena dans la cuisine et l'assit dans la chaise haute. Pendant qu'elle préparait le biberon de lait de sa fille, la loup garou réfléchit à la manière dont Laura avait bien pu ouvrir son lit, toute seule.

C'était Derek qui l'avait couché hier soir. Et il était au bord de la fatigue ces derniers temps. Ça n'aurait pas été étonnant s'il avait mal verrouillé les barreaux. Il aurait donc simplement fallu à Laura de s'appuyer sur le haut et de les faire coulisser vers le bas.

Apprendre à Jackson, fraichement passé du statut de Kanima à Loup Garou, à se contrôler semblait être plus compliqué que prévu. Alors qu'Aurela avait proposé à son mari – elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'ils étaient mariés alors que ça allait bientôt faire deux mois – de s'occuper elle même de l'éducation lycanthropique de Jackson, mais Derek avait clairement, et nettement, refusé. Hors de question de laissé son nouveau Béta s'approchait de sa femme, pour une raison connue de lui seul. Derek était donc totalement accaparé par l'éducation du jeune homme. Mais ce qui semblait l'avoir complètement achevé, c'était le retour surprise d'Erika. Pour l'anniversaire de son fils qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt.

La jeune femme avait débarqué dans le jardin des McCall, où la meute s'était réunie pour l'anniversaire de Jared, et s'était plantée devant eux, alors qu'un silence lourd comme le plomb s'était abattue sur l'assemblée. Aurela, avait sentie Isaac serrer un peu plus Jared contre lui, et elle eut tout juste le temps de se lever et de lancer son bras au travers du torse de Derek pour l'empêcher de bondir, littéralement, sur la jeune femme. Erika avait eu un mouvement de recul en voyant les yeux de Derek se mettre à rougeoyer, dangereusement. Erika avait essayé de plaider sa cause, en suppliant l'Alpha de la laisser s'expliquer. Ce qu'il avait accepté de mauvaise grâce après qu'Aurela lui ait violemment écrasé le pied.

Erika leur apprit que Boyd était parti. Il l'avait quitté. Quand elle s'était retrouvée toute seule, elle s'était vite retrouvée sans ressource, et avait eu besoin d'aide. Elle était donc revenue, en espérant que la meute la reprendrait. Et son fils lui manquait. Elle voulait le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras.

L'entretien entre Erika et Derek s'était poursuivi ailleurs, en compagnie de Scott, Tara, et Isaac. Aurela s'était retrouvée avec Jared et Laura, à la maison des Hale, dorénavant la sienne aussi, et n'avait pas pu participer à la conversation.

Alors qu'elle posait le biberon sur le plateau de la chaise haute et que Laura s'empressa de l'attraper et de le fourrer dans sa bouche en murmurant un ''meci'', Aurela l'embrassa dans le cou, la faisant glousser et s'adossa à l'évier.

Aujourd'hui était le premier anniversaire de Laura. Déjà un an. Aurela avait l'impression que cette année était passée à une vitesse folle. Que c'était hier qu'elle tenait Laura dans ses bras pour la première fois. Que c'était hier qu'elle avait senti sa peau contre la sienne. La meute, ainsi que Melissa McCall, le Shérif Stilinski, Allison, et Lydia devait se joindre aux Hale pour un déjeuné. Laura ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce jour était spécial et Derek avait bien essayé de convaincre Aurela que c'était idiot de faire une fête, aussi petite soit elle, mais la jeune femme avait insister pour que ce déjeuné ait lieu. C'était le premier anniversaire de sa fille et il n'était pas question qu'elle n'est pas droit à une tonne de cadeau et à un gros gâteau.

Elle était entrain de donner son bain à Laura quand Aurela entendit Derek se lever. Elle sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres pendant qu'elle versait le contenu du gobelet en plastique sur les cheveux bruns de bébé de sa fille pour en retirer tout le shampooing pour éviter d'en mettre dans les yeux de Laura. Elle pouvait parfaitement se l'imaginer. En entendant son petit grognement, la jeune femme eut la certitude que l'Alpha était debout à côté du lit, pieds nus, uniquement vêtu du pantalon de jogging qu'il portait pour dormir, entrain de s'étirer. Rien qu'en l'imaginant, Aurela eut une bouffée de chaleur. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ces hormones la travaillaient autant ?!

Pourtant, la saison des amours n'avait pas encore commencé. Elle n'arriverait que le mois prochain, et Aurela ne savait pas si elle était excitée à l'idée de cette période de l'année où elle allait pouvoir faire l'amour comme une bête avec son mari, ou si elle avait peur de revivre la même chose que deux auparavant. La saison des amours qui avait suivi la naissance avait été plutôt calme pour elle et Derek étant donné qu'ils étaient tout les deux trop fatigués pour ne penser ne serait qu'un peu à faire l'amour.

Aurela pouvait entendre Derek sortir de la chambre, marcher dans le couloir, prendre une inspiration et se diriger vers la salle de bain où les femmes de sa vie se trouvaient. La porte de la pièce grinça et la jeune femme sentit la chaleur du loup garou dans son dos. Quand il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, en repoussant les longs cheveux de la jeune femme derrière son épaule et qu'il l'embrassa dans le cou, Aurela sentit des frissons lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, la secouant violement. Derek eut un sourire en coin et la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Laura qui battait des mains dans l'eau du bain, les arrosant quelque peu. L'Alpha rit et l'aspergea d'eau, la faisant rire.

En les regardant jouer tout les deux, les bras à moitié dans l'eau, elle eut un sourire.

Elle aimait sa vie.

-ooOoo-

Aurela sourit en entendant sa fille rire des pitreries de Stiles et Scott. Elle était entrain d'allumer l'unique bougie sur l'énorme gâteau au chocolat quand elle fut rejointe par Derek. Ce dernier posa la pile d'assiette sale dans l'évier, commença à les rincer et à les mettre dans le lave vaisselle. Alors qu'elle se pliait pour attraper le gâteau, la jeune femme sentit les mains de son mari se poser sur ses hanches, sous le tissu de son tee shirt. La chair de poule lui recouvrit la peau, et elle se laissa aller contre lui.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle quand elle sentit ses lèvres fraiches contre son cou.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- Pas maintenant…

\- Tout à l'heure. Quand tout le monde sera parti.

\- Arrête. »

Aurela rit et se dégagea des bras réconfortants de Derek et retourna dans le salon, le gâteau dans les mains. Alors qu'ils la voyaient, les invités se mirent à chanter et Laura se mit à rebondir sur les genoux de Tara qui avait un mal fou à la garder en équilibre sur ses cuisses.

Une fois que Laura eut soufflée sa bougie et que le gâteau fut partagé, la star de la journée ouvrit ses cadeaux. Des peluches, des jouets, des vêtements, un déguisement de princesse et même un vélo à roulette que l'on pouvait pousser.

En voyant le déguisement de Raiponce, Derek haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête immédiatement vers sa cousine.

\- « Quoi ? demanda cette dernière en sentant que l'Alpha l'observait.

\- Raiponce vraiment ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas saisi le sous-entendu ?

\- Bien sur que tu l'as saisi, rit Tara, pendant qu'Aurela ricanait.

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda Lydia.

\- Derek veut enfermer notre fille dans une tour sans porte ni fenêtre. Pour qu'aucun garçon ne puisse l'approcher, dit Aurela en essuyant le visage de Jared qui s'était mit du chocolat partout autour de la bouche. Comme la princesse Raiponce.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? s'étonna Scott.

\- Il veut faire ça parce qu'on lui a dit que Laura était tellement mignonne maintenant qu'elle ferait forcément des ravages plus tard et que tous les garçons voudront sortir avec elle, dit Tara. Monsieur le Loup Garou ne veut pas qu'un garçon ne s'approche de sa fille.

\- Personne ne touchera à ma fille, grogna Derek, particulièrement mécontent.

\- J'ai hâte de voir le moment où elle va commencer à s'intéresser aux garçons et qu'elle va commencer à sortir avec, ricana Stiles, s'attirant un regard incendiaire de la part de Derek.

\- Pas de garçon. Personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

\- On en reparlera dans seize ans. Quand elle en aura dix sept, que les hormones la travailleront sérieusement, et qu'elle essayera de faire le mur pour aller rejoindre un beau garçon, le taquina Melissa.

\- Je l'exilerai à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Y'a aussi des garçons à l'autre bout du monde, insista le Shérif, à croire que tout le monde avait décidé de se liguer contre lui.

\- Les garçons de dix sept sont trop dangereux, ils ne pensent qu'au sexe. Ils vont lui faire du mal, ronchonna Derek.

\- Les garçons de vingt trois ans aussi ne pensent qu'au sexe, l'embêta Aurela.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu avais vingt trois et moi dix sept ans quand je suis tombée enceinte. »

Tara ne put empêcher son gloussement de se transformer en rire et Derek fusilla sa cousine du regard, comme si tout était de sa faute. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée idiote du déguisement.

-ooOoo-

Laura s'extasiait devant chaque nouveau présent, comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Elle força sa mère à lui enfiler le déguisement et tout le monde joua le jeu en poussant de grands cris d'émerveillement en la voyant réapparaitre. Sauf Derek qui leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant. Mais il avait quand même un petit sourire.

Aurela aimait la voir aussi heureuse.

Elle aimait voir sa meute aussi heureuse.

-ooOoo-

Les invités rentrèrent chez eux vers dix huit heures. Pendant que Derek faisait prendre son bain à leur fille, Aurela nettoya le jardin et rangea les tables pliantes. Quand la cuisine fut nettoyée à son tour, la jeune femme rejoignit sa fille et son mari dans la chambre d'enfant et retrouva Derek entrain de coucher une Laura déjà endormie. Visiblement, la fillette avait bien profité de sa journée et était trop fatiguée pour attendre même un bisou de sa mère. Quand Derek eut tiré la petite couverture sur le corps de Laura, Aurela prit sa place et embrassa le front de sa fille en se penchant par dessus les barreaux. Par acquis de conscience, elle vérifia que les barreaux étaient bien remontés et que la sécurité était enclenchée. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle sortit de la chambre et laissa Derek éteindre la lumière et fermer la porte.

Elle était entrain de traverser le salon pour aller se poser dans le canapé quand elle sentit le grand corps de Derek se plaquer dans son dos. Chaud, brûlant, impatient.

Aurela pouvait sentir son érection contre ses fesses. Les mains de l'Alpha remontèrent le long de ses côtes pour se placer sous ses seins, ses pouces passant sur les tétons, la faisant gémir. La jeune femme se cambra, poussant ses seins vers ses paumes un peu plus, réclamant plus de contact. Elle avait tellement envie de lui, qu'elle avait l'impression que son sang était entrain de bouillir.

Derek fit encore remonter ses mains et alla coincer ses doigts dans le décolleté du tee shirt d'Aurela, déchirant le tissu dans un grand bruit. La force qu'il mit dans cette action ébranla le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien et il grogna quand les fesses d'Aurela allèrent frotter contre son érection douloureuse. Il fit glisser la bretelle de soutien gorge le long de son bras et planta ses dents dans son épaule. Elle grogna aussi et quand elle leva les bras pour les passer derrière sa nuque, il sentit ses griffes lui égratigner la peau quand elle glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux. De plus en plus impatient, il fit descendre ses mains sur son ventre, déboutonna son jean, et glissa le long de son corps pour faire descendre le pantalon. Quand il l'eut aidé à passer ses pieds hors du vêtement, elle en profita pour se tourner et se mettre face à lui.

Quand Derek se releva, Aurela attrapa le tee shirt noir qu'il porta, ses griffes perçant le tissu et elle tira dessus, le déchirant aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et qu'elle était incapable de rentrer ses griffes, mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire l'amour et elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : sentir Derek à l'intérieur d'elle. Une fois l'Alpha torse nu, la jeune femme passa sa langue sur la clavicule à sa portée, faisant gémir le loup garou qui laissa sa tête partir en arrière sous le coup du plaisir. Quand elle voulut s'attaquer aux boutons de la braguette de Derek, Aurela eut un peu plus de mal avec ses griffes. L'Alpha lui donna un coup de main en ricanant. La jeune femme lui grogna dessus et en relevant les yeux vers lui, elle vit que les yeux bleus de Derek étaient devenus rouges.

Quand son jean se retrouva au sol avec le reste des vêtements, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, Derek glissa ses mains dans les longs cheveux d'Aurela et tira légèrement vers l'arrière, plantant ses yeux rouges dans ceux devenus jaune de la jeune femme. Ça faisait des jours qu'il avait envie d'elle. Mais après le mariage, après qu'il ait lié son destin au sien, il avait senti quelque chose se transformer en elle. Elle devenait plus forte, elle avait de moins en moins de mal à contrer son autorité d'Alpha. Comme si elle développait une immunité. Ou simplement qu'elle évoluait. Il avait senti qu'elle était terriblement excitée, mais il avait décidé de jouer avec elle, de savoir ce qu'elle était capable de faire pour l'avoir. Cet idiot d'hyperactif l'avait taquiné en lui disant qu'une fois qu'on était marié, la routine s'installait. Et même si Derek avait fais celui qui n'y croyait pas, il ne voulait pas de routine dans son couple. Il voulait que tout soit nouveau, tout le temps. Il sentait son excitation depuis des jours. Et il s'en amusait, en abusait. Il relâchait des phéromones intentionnellement pour elle, juste assez pour qu'elle les sente, mais pas assez pour qu'elle sache qu'il le faisait exprès. Juste de quoi attisait son désir. Et maintenant, elle était prête.

Aurela posa ses mains à plat sur ses pectoraux et le poussa en arrière, le faisant tomber aussi sur le canapé. Quand il fut appuyé contre le dossier du sofa, elle monta sur les cuisses de l'Alpha, en équilibre sur ses genoux. Derek était entrain de perdre le contrôle, et elle pouvait sentir qu'il relâchait des phéromones. Le même genre de phéromones qu'elle sentait autour d'elle depuis des jours. Il avait joué avec elle. Elle attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Derek entre ses dents, et tira dessus, ses crocs poussant sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. La jeune femme sentit les mains de Derek se posa sur ses fesses et l'attirer vers lui. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait coller à son torse, elle glissa ses mains derrière son dos et défit l'agrafe de son soutien gorge. Une fois le sous vêtement retirait, elle colla sa poitrine contre son torse, peau contre peau.

Derek grogna et la retourna sur le canapé, la surplombant, collant son bassin au sien. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Son bassin allait contre celui de la jeune femme dans un mouvement frénétique. Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait disjoncté. Il fallait qu'il s'enfouisse en elle, le plus rapidement possible, ou il allait perdre la tête. Il attrapa le côté de la culotte et tira dessus d'un coup sec, la déchirant.

Aurela gémit, le tissu lui mordant la peau. Quand elle tendit les mains pour retirer le dernier vêtement de Derek, ce dernier lui agrippa les poignets et les plaqua au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il la dominait. La Béta grogna, et l'Alpha lui répondit.

Pour la punir, Derek bascula son bassin vers elle, son érection encore prisonnière de son boxer allant frotter contre la chaleur humide du sexe d'Aurela. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et mordilla la peau, s'appliquant à lui faire un suçon. Elle était à lui.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir accélérer, Aurela perdit patience. La jeune femme donna un coup de bassin en partant sur le côté et elle réussit à les faire tomber du canapé, se retrouver sur le tapis entre la table basse et le canapé. Et elle était au dessus. La jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait et eut un léger sursaut quand Derek se redressa rapidement, son nez se retrouvant à quelques millimètres de celui d'Aurela. Elle initia un mouvement de bassin contre celui de l'Alpha. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il gémisse et se laisse aller, il eut une toute autre réaction.

Derek savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle essayait de le soumettre, de le dominer. Il lui attrapa les cuisses et la fit basculer en arrière. Il eut un sourire narquois quand il entendit le couinement surpris qu'elle poussa et quand elle se retrouva complètement sur le dos, il utilisa la force de ses bras pour la retourner, la mettant à plat ventre. Avant qu'Aurela ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour se redresser, il s'allongea entre ses jambes, le long de son dos, la clouant au sol grâce au poids de son corps.

Quand Aurela sentit Derek s'allongea sur elle, sur son dos, elle put rapidement sentir qu'il avait prit le temps de retirer son boxer. Ou de le déchirer, pensa-t-elle quand elle vit les lambeaux du dit boxer atterrir sur le tas de ce qui avait un jour était des vêtements. La jeune femme sentit Derek bouger derrière elle, son érection bougeant entre ses fesses. Elle essaya de bouger son bassin pour l'accompagner, mais l'Alpha appuya son bassin contre ses fesses, la clouant littéralement au sol.

\- « Derek, commença Aurela.

\- Tu sais ce que tu es entrain d'essayer de faire là ? murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Aurela ne savait pas si elle était excitée ou si elle était terrifiée par le son de la voix de Derek. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu cette intonation. A la fois rauque, et il y avait comme une sorte d'écho, l'autorité de l'Alpha. Mais elle ne se sentait pas obligée d'obéir.

\- « Tu évolues, murmura Derek, toujours avec sa drôle de voix.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu deviens plus dominante. Tu deviens mon égale. Et ça m'excite. »

Aurela se mit à haleter. Derek plaça son gland contre l'entrée de la jeune femme et poussa. Elle eut l'impression d'être écartelée. Quand il se mit à aller et venir en elle, utilisant la force de ses cuisses pour entrer et sortir, elle sentit qu'il était plus gros que d'habitude, plus imposant à l'intérieur d'elle. Il prit appuie sur ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et continua de pomper. Aurela se redressa sur ses coudes et commença à onduler du bassin pour l'accompagner. Ses griffes transpercèrent le tapis et ses gémissements ressemblaient plus à des grognements bestiaux qu'à autre chose. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, elle vit que Derek s'était transformé. Ses yeux rouges brillaient à travers son visage plissé, les poils avaient poussé sur ses joues, la pointe de ses crocs dépassait entre ses lèvres.

Quand un loup garou se transforme, prend sa forme de loup garou, il n'y a pas que son visage qui se transforme.

Aurela sentit l'orgasme se construire au fond de son ventre. Mais Derek gardait le même rythme, imperturbable.

\- « Derek, grogna Aurela, sa voix grondante. Plus fort. Plus vite. »

La jeune femme sentit les mouvements de bassin de Derek accélérer, et devenir plus brutaux. Aurela tanguait, et le tapis frottait douloureusement contre ses hanches, mais le plaisir que lui donnait Derek valait toutes les douleurs du monde. Alors que l'Alpha accélérait encore, Aurela sentit l'orgasme explosait en elle. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, un cri silencieux lui échappa, ses griffes tracèrent des sillons dans le tapis, et elle sentit son vagin être saisi de spasme. Les coups de reins de Derek devinrent frénétiques, sans aucun rythme et elle sut qu'il allait exploser.

Soudainement, après un coup de rein brutal, Derek se raidit et il planta ses dents dans les épaules de la jeune femme.

Les coudes d'Aurela ne la supportèrent pas et elle se laissa tomber à plat ventre, le visage tournait vers le canapé, du côté gauche. La jeune femme sentit Derek s'allonger sur elle. Il glissa ses bras sous ceux de la jeune femme, entremêla ses doigts avec les siens et fit en sorte qu'elle pose son menton sur leurs mains jointes. Pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux, savourant les derniers effets de l'orgasme pendant que l'Alpha se mettait à lécher sa plaie. Ils avaient repris leur apparence humaine tous les deux, et Aurela sentait la langue fraiche sur marque de ses dents, la blessure la brûlant. Pendant qu'il nettoyait la marque, la Béta l'entendit ronronnait. Il était satisfait, repu. Il l'avait marqué comme sienne, personne ne pourrait l'ignorer.

Quand il eut terminé, il posa son menton sur son épaule et frotta sa joue contre les cheveux qu'il aimait tant tirer pendant l'amour.

\- « Tu es à moi, ronronna-t-il.

\- J'ai toujours été à toi, murmura Aurela. On est marié.

\- Je t'ai marqué. Tu ne pourras jamais oublié la sensation de ma peau contre la tienne.

\- Jamais.

\- C'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui aussi.

\- De quoi parles tu ?

\- C'est une journée spéciale pour toi. Le jour où tu as mis au monde le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ait jamais offert. J'ai envie de t'offrir un cadeau.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- J'aime quand tu es dominant.

\- Tu aimes quand je te domine ? Quand je prends les rênes et que je ne te laisse pas le choix ?

\- J'aime quand tu déchires mes vêtements, quand tu me bouscules. J'aime quand tu es mon Alpha.

\- Je croyais que je ne serais jamais ton Alpha. Tu me l'as clairement dit quand on s'est remit ensemble après notre pause.

\- Tu peux être mon Alpha seulement quand tu me fais l'amour. »

Derek glissa sur le côté en riant, et Aurela glissa vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Elle grimaça un peu en bougeant son épaule mordue.

Elle ne voulait rien changer à sa vie.


	15. OS 15

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et certains des personnages, comme Aurela, Tara et d'autres...

**Note de l'auteure :** Bon, je suis pas super fan de cet OS mais vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez... Je tiens à signaler, encore une fois, que je n'ai rien contre Erika, j'ai même été super triste quand elle est morte dans la série... Mais faut bien une casse pied dans la meute et manque de pot, c'est tombé sur elle...

* * *

**Dominante ou dominée**

* * *

Aurela aurait du se douter que le retour d'Erika allait causer des problèmes. Elle avait déjà foutu le bordel avec Lydia, quand elle avait essayé de faire du rentre dedans à Jackson. La rousse n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, apprécié la plaisanterie, et les choses auraient surement dégénéré si Derek n'était pas intervenu.

Ensuite, la blonde avait jeté son dévolu sur Scott. Une autre très mauvaise idée. Scott, en idiot qu'il était, n'avait rien vu et il avait fallu que Aurela lui fasse remarquer que quand Erika se penche vers lui en poussant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, c'est pour lui foutre ses seins sous le nez et pas pour autre chose. Quand Allison avait surpris la petite ronde perverse d'Erika, elle n'avait pas attendu que Derek intervienne. Elle avait épinglé Erika à un arbre :

\- « Si jamais tu réessayes encore une fois de draguer mon petit ami, je te jure que je t'écorche vivre pour me faire une descente de lit avec ta peau. Est ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Erika avait saisi le message. Clairement. Elle n'avait plus approché Scott.

Bizarrement, la jeune femme n'avait pas essayé de faire sa petite scène à Isaac. Ce dernier ne lui adressait presque pas la parole, ne l'a laissé jamais seule avec Jared, et quand elle essayait de se plaindre en disant que c'était son fils, il la remettait à sa place, clairement et sèchement :

\- « Tu n'es pas sa mère. Tu es sa génitrice.

\- Je suis sa mère !

\- Non. Tu l'as abandonné deux jours après sa naissance. Tu l'as mise au monde et tu as disparu de sa vie. Tu n'es pas sa mère. Tu es juste celle qui la portée et qui la fait naitre. Ça s'arrête là. »

Autant dire que personne n'avait vu Isaac aussi intransigeant.

Erika avait certes commis beaucoup d'erreurs depuis son retour à Beacon Hills. Mais sa plus grosse erreur fut d'essayer de draguer Derek. Au début, elle prenait soin de faire son cinéma quand Aurela n'était pas dans les parages. Mais cette idiote avait pris confiance en elle. Et elle commençait à se faire plus pressante, même quand la femme de l'Alpha était dans les parages. Déjà qu'Aurela appréciait moyennement que la blonde fasse la girouette entre les mâles de la meute, mais qu'elle s'en prenne à SON mari, ça n'allait pas le faire, mais alors pas du tout.

L'incident avait eu lieu un mois après le premier anniversaire des enfants. Les Béta ainsi que Stiles avaient tous eu leur diplôme et étaient en vacances. Aurela était allée au centre commercial avec Allison, Lydia, Tara et sa fille et avait laissé l'enfant aux deux humaines puisque la meute avait une réunion et était donc rentrée à la maison avec Tara. Mais quand elles étaient arrivées, elles avaient trouvé les trois mâles Béta tendus comme des strings, devant une Erika entrain de se frotter contre Derek qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

En voyant les deux jeunes femmes arriver, Erika ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et osa même montrer les dents à Aurela quand cette dernière s'approcha. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle attrapa Erika par la gorge et la plaqua violement contre le mur derrière elles, faisant tomber un cadre. Elles écrasèrent le verre, mais Aurela n'en avait rien à faire. La jeune femme grogna, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses crocs.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire là, hein ? » grogna Aurela, hors d'elle.

La jeune femme sentait ses yeux la brûler, et elle se douta qu'il se passait quelque chose. Doute qui se confirma quand elle vit la blonde écarquiller les yeux malgré le fait qu'elle se faisait clairement étrangler.

Quand elle se tourna vers les autres, elle remarqua que Derek eut un sourire ravi. Aurela vit rapidement son reflet dans la vitre à côté d'elles et vit que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rouge sang. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Erika, elle grogna plus fort en poussant son corps vers celui d'Erika, la soulevant.

\- « Tu devrais faire attention à toi, Erika Reyes, ou tu risques de perdre quelques poils.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Tu es en sursis. Personne ne veut de toi ici. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue. Si j'étais toi, je me ferais petite. Toute petite. Minuscule même. Est ce que je suis bien clair ? »

Erika la fusilla du regard et Aurela la relâcha. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, la jeune femme sentit que la blonde lui sautait sur le dos. La brune rugit et se jeta en arrière, écrasant Erika sur la table basse, la brisant. Furieuse, Aurela l'attrapa par la gorge et la jeta par la fenêtre. La Béta blonde roula dans le jardin et la brune la suivit en sautant par la fenêtre. La nouvelle Alpha l'épingla au sol, et rugit au dessus de son visage. Erika laissa échapper un couinement plaintif. Quand Aurela se redressa, la Béta recula en gémissant et plaça son bras devant son visage comme pour se protéger contre un coup.

\- « Au moindre au faux pas, Erika, je te tue. Et je ne plaisante pas. Tu ferais bien de me prendre très au sérieuse, parce que je le ferais. Ce n'est pas une menace en l'air. Si jamais tu t'approches encore une fois de Derek, je t'arrache les mains et les yeux avant de te tuer. Et je te ferais subir le même sort si tu continues à avoir ce comportement de chienne en chaleur avec les hommes de la meute. Ou même Stiles. Tu feras ce que Isaac te dira de faire en ce qui concerne Jared. Si jamais j'apprends que tu n'obéis à aucune de ses règles, je te détruirai. Est ce que c'est clair ? »

Erika acquiesça en gémissant encore, et Aurela la laissa planter là, retournant dans la maison.

-ooOoo-

Autant dire que ce changement de statut avait beaucoup chamboulé Aurela. Les crises de colère étaient intenses et elle était morte de trouille à l'idée de perdre le contrôle à proximité de Laura et de lui faire du mal.

Tara la soutenait quand Derek ne pouvait pas être là. Quand la nouvelle Alpha laissait sa louve prendre le dessus sous le coup d'une trop forte émotion, sa meilleure amie était là pour l'aider, pour la rassurer.

Mais des tensions s'étaient installées au sein de la meute. Deux Alphas ne pouvaient pas diriger une seule meute. Les Béta ne savaient plus à qui ils devaient obéir en priorité. Et les tensions se ressentaient aussi dans le couple d'Aurela et Derek.

Alors Aurela fit ce qu'elle avait à faire : elle se constitua sa propre meute.

-ooOoo-

La première personne à rejoindre sa meute, ce fut Tara. Visiblement, la Hale préférait être aux ordres de sa meilleure amie que de son cousin.

Après, ce fut Lydia. La jeune femme était devenue différente depuis l'attaque que lui avait fais subir Peter. Elle n'était pas totalement un loup garou, mais elle avait intégré la meute d'Aurela. Elle se sentait en sécurité entourée des autres loups, apaisée. Etant donné qu'Allison n'était jamais bien loin quand Lydia était quelque part et vice versa, la chasseuse rejoint la meute aussi, indirectement.

\- « Si je dois choisir une meute, ça sera celle de ma cousine. Pas celle de Derek. Je ne l'aime pas. Je le tolère, nuance. »

Le message était clair.

Les loups garous sans meute des environs, les Omégas, semblaient avoir entendu parler de ces deux meutes cohabitant à Beacon Hills, et ils venaient demandé protection. Les chasseurs laissèrent les loups entrer à condition qu'ils rejoignent une meute. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils devaient repartir immédiatement.

C'est ainsi qu'Aurela se retrouva avec deux autres loups garous dans sa meute. Ashley Gold et Jessica Dawson.

Alors que sa meute était constituée uniquement de femmes, celle de Derek ne comptait quasiment que des hommes. Erika excepté.

La blonde se tenait à carreau depuis que Aurela lui avait mis une raclée. Elle suivait les indications qu'on lui donnait sans rechigner.

La hiérarchie des loups garous à Beacon Hills avait été instaurée.

Aurela était une dominante.

Et Erika, une dominée.


	16. OS 16

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et certains des personnages, comme Aurela, Tara et d'autres...

**Note de l'auteure :** _Ce que l'on est prêt à faire pour ceux qu'on aime__ sera en plusieurs parties : 10 pour être exact. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais je voulais absolument le faire. Ça sera des histoires courtes, vraiment courtes. Mais c'était un projet que j'avais commencé en parallèle et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être cool de l'inclure dans Il était une fois… Beacon Hills. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez…_

_Bye_

* * *

**Ce que l'on est prêt à faire pour ceux que l'on aime – AURELA**

* * *

Aurela fut réveillée par la sensation d'une caresse sur son dos. Un léger frôlement sur sa colonne vertébrale. Comme le toucher d'un papillon. Elle se tourna sur le flanc en gémissant et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur les yeux bleus de Derek qui la fixaient.

\- « Salut, murmura-t-elle.

\- Salut. »

Depuis qu'Aurela avait sa propre meute, les tensions qu'il y avait eu entre eux avaient disparus. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Les deux nouvelles de la meute de la jeune femme, Jessica et Ashley, s'étaient rapidement faite à la vie à Beacon Hills. Elles s'étaient trouvées un travail en ville, et menées une vie normale.

Aurela glissa sur le matelas pour se rapprocher de Derek et il passa un bras au dessus d'elle, l'enroula autour de son buste pour la plaquer contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et la jeune femme passa un bras autour de la taille de son mari. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant la présence de l'autre.

Alors que Derek commençait à descendre sa main vers la chute de rein de sa femme et que la respiration de cette dernière s'accélérait d'anticipation, un cri les ramena à la réalité :

\- « PAPAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Le dit Papa poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Aurela rit. Quand Derek récupéra son bras, la jeune femme lui embrassa le bout du nez et il disparut hors de la chambre après avoir enfilé un pantalon de jogging. Motivée et dorénavant bien réveillée, Aurela se leva, enfila un pantalon pour compléter le tee shirt large qu'elle portait déjà et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné.

Un vrai portait de famille…

-ooOoo-

Les morts suspectes recommencèrent. Aurela voulait bien admettre qu'elle avait presque failli croire que les choses étaient revenues à la normale à Beacon Hills. Mais elle aurait du savoir que rien ne se passait normalement ici.

Les deux meutes apprirent que les victimes avaient été égorgées. Elles étaient toutes des femmes, entre dix huit et vingt deux ans, des cheveux bruns, plutôt grandes et minces. Cette description pouvait correspondre à beaucoup de femmes à Beacon Hills et la panique régnait en maitre dans la ville.

Aurela était la plus inquiète parmi les loups garous. Pour commencer, elle entrait parfaitement dans les critères du meurtrier. Ensuite, sa cousine pouvait aussi être une potentiel cible en plus de Jessica. En clair, sa meute était menacée.

Le Shérif lui avait dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, que la police cherchait activement cet assassin et qu'ils finiraient par le retrouver. Mais l'instinct d'Alpha d'Aurela lui soufflait que la police ne le trouverait pas avant qu'il n'essaye de s'en prendre à sa meute. Il fallait qu'elle agisse avant d'être prise au dépourvu.

Et Derek devait le sentir aussi parce qu'il refusait qu'elle se lance à la recherche du meurtrier. Il allait s'en occuper. Après tout, il était son mari, il avait juré de la protéger et de la chérir. Il retrouverait cet homme et l'empêcherait de nuire. Mais Aurela savait que Derek ne trouverait rien.

-ooOoo-

C'était le soir d'Halloween. Aurela avait ce sentiment oppressant que quelque chose allait mal finir.

Laura dormait dans sa chambre, Derek était dans le salon, et la jeune femme était assise sur les marches de la terrasse, les yeux levés vers les étoiles. Ce soir, c'était une éclipse lunaire. Pendant les quinze minutes où la lunaire serait invisible, les loups garous redeviendront de simples humains. A la merci de n'importe qui. Pas de guérison rapide, pas de super force. De simples humains. Elle avouait que ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment ce que c'était que d'être une humaine. Et ce meurtrier qui courrait toujours sans que la police n'ait la moindre piste pour savoir qui il est…

Aurela angoissait…

-ooOoo-

Elle sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose quand elle eut l'impression d'étouffer. Comme si une main invisible avait enveloppé son cœur et qu'elle s'amusait et serrer et desserrer sa prise. Elle se leva en titubant et s'écroula à genoux dans les feuilles mortes, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus laborieuse. Sa louve hurlait dans sa tête. Elle hurlait qu'un membre de la meute était en danger, qu'il fallait aller le sauver. Alors Aurela fit la seule chose qu'elle se sentit apte à faire sur le moment : elle rugit.

-ooOoo-

Derek était sorti de la maison pour retrouver Aurela entrain de se relever. Quand il croisa son regard, il sut ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- « Tu en peux pas y aller.

\- Un membre de ma meute a besoin de moi.

\- J'irai. Reste ici avec Laura.

\- Non. C'est MA meute. C'est à moi d'y aller. Pas à toi.

\- Aurela…

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- C'est la nuit de l'éclipse lunaire. Tu vas te retrouver complètement impuissante.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne peux pas laisser ma meute.

\- Aurela, tu vas être complètement désarmée.

\- Non. Je ne serai pas désarmée.

\- Tu auras perdue tous tes pouvoirs !

\- Tu sembles oublier que j'étais une Argent avant d'être une Hale, Derek. Je ne suis jamais désarmée. »

Et elle était partie. C'était au tour des femmes de partir à la guerre et de laisser les hommes à la maison avec les enfants.

-ooOoo-

Aurela avait pris sa voiture et avait téléphoner à toutes les filles de sa meute. Tara, Lydia, Ashley, Jessica. Elles répondaient toutes. Mais impossible de joindre Allison. Sa cousine était purement et simplement injoignable. Sa panique s'accentua quand elle reçut un message de son oncle qui lui demandait de venir immédiatement chez eux.

Quand la jeune femme arriva au domicile des Argent et que son oncle lui ouvrit, elle trouva Victoria, la mère d'Allison, entrain de se tordre les mains en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Chris semblait complètement dépassé par les événements, et des armes à feu étaient étalées sur la table basse.

\- « Elle a été enlevée, n'est ce pas ? demanda Aurela de but en blanc.

\- Oui. Elle a disparu pendant qu'elle est partie courir.

\- Elle était seule ?

\- Elle n'a pas voulu être accompagnée. Elle a juré mordicus qu'elle était capable de se défendre, répliqua Victoria. Elle est entrainée par les meilleurs d'entre nous, comme tu l'as été. Nous avons pensé que nous pouvions la laisser seule.

\- Quand j'ai commencé l'entrainement des chasseurs, j'étais déjà une loup garou. J'étais plus forte qu'Allison ne le sera jamais. Les instructions du Shérif avaient été claires ! Aucune jeune femme brune entre dix huit et vingt deux ans ne devait être seule ! J'ai supplié Jessica et Allison de ne jamais être seules !

\- Allison ne fait pas partie de ta meute ! cria Victoria.

\- Elle en fait partie, même si elle n'est pas un loup garou. Elle est ma cousine, ma famille. Elle a autant sa place dans ma meute que Tara ou un autre loup garou.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer, intervint Chris. Nous devons la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

\- Je vais la retrouver, grogna Aurela.

\- Tu vas perdre tous tes pouvoirs, la nargua Victoria. Tu ne pourras rien faire de plus que nous.

\- J'ai encore un peu de temps avant que la lune ne soit complètement cachée. Je vais avoir assez de temps pour la retrouver à l'odeur.

\- Et après ?

\- Après, je la sortirai de là.

\- Comment ? » demanda Chris.

Aurela avisa son ancien arc sur la table. C'est avec cette arme qu'elle avait commencé à s'entrainer. Solena Argent l'avait visiblement donné à son frère quand sa fille avait déserté la maison pour s'enfuir avec Derek Hale. La jeune femme l'attrapa, ainsi que les flèches et fusilla sa tante du regard.

\- « En utilisant les bonnes vieilles méthodes. »

-ooOoo-

Aurela avait couru ce qui lui semblait des heures. Elle avait eu un mal fou à retrouver l'odeur fruitée de sa cousine, et quand elle y était parvenue, il s'était mit pleuvoir. A croire que l'Univers entier se liguait contre elle.

Ce qui fait que quand elle était arrivée au vieil entrepôt où l'odeur d'Allison devait très forte, l'Alpha était trempée jusqu'aux os. La lune allée bientôt être cachée et Aurela sentait déjà un malaise la saisir. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

La jeune femme poussa la porte qui émit un grincement sinistre et entra discrètement dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre, il n'y avait presque pas de lumière.

Pendant qu'elle avançait sans bruit, posant d'abord son talon puis ses orteils, les semelles de ses bottes ne faisant pas le moindre bruit, Aurela tendit le bras vers le haut, dans son dos, et attrapa l'extrémité d'une flèche. Elle l'encocha dans son arc et continua d'avancer, ses yeux scrutant les moindres coins de l'entrepôt, exactement comme quand Chris lui avait appris les techniques ancestrales de chasse des Argent.

Le silence était tellement écrasant, seulement troublé par le bruit des bâches en plastique secouées par le vent.

Aurela venait de repousser l'une des fameuses bâches avec son épaule quand elle l'entendit. Le gémissement. Etouffé, très bas. Mais elle avait encore son ouïe de loup garou, pour un court instant, et elle avait reconnu la voix de sa cousine. Ne voulant pas céder à la précipitation et risquer sa vie ainsi que celle d'Allison, la jeune femme continua d'avancer doucement et sans bruit. Puis elle finit par la voir.

La jeune femme était attachée, les bras au dessus de la tête, les poignets enserrés dans une corde, un bout de gros scotch sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Aurela se redressa, banda la corde de son arc, et décocha la flèche qui allait toucher la corde et la rompit. Les bras d'Allison redescendirent le long de son corps et la chasseuse retira le bout de scotch de sa bouche. Sa cousine s'approcha et l'aida à décrocher la corde autour de ses poignets en lui donnant le couteau qu'elle avait glissé dans sa botte avant de quitter la maison des Argent. Alors qu'Allison ouvrait la bouche pour parler, surement pour la remercier, Aurela plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais alors qu'elles y étaient presque, une matraque électrique s'enfonça dans les côtés d'Aurela. La loup garou hurla, son arc lui échappant des mains et elle s'écroula au sol. Quand Allison voulut les défendre en utilisant le couteau qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains, l'homme lui mit un coup de coude dans le visage, la faisant s'écrouler à son tour.

Aurela voulut se redresser mais elle sentit un vertige la prendre. En jetant un œil par les fenêtres encrassées, elle vit que l'éclipse avait commencé. Elle ne pouvait compter que ses capacités humaines. L'homme mit un coup de pied dans son arc, l'éloignant d'elle et d'Allison. Aurela se mit à ramper vers l'endroit où il était allé s'écraser.

\- « Deux brunes pour le prix d'une. On dirait que j'ai tiré le gros lot ce soir. C'est mon jour de chance. »

Aurela continua de ramper mais elle fut obligée de s'arrêter quand l'homme lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

\- « Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ma jolie ? Reste un peu avec moi. Tu ne vas pas repartir maintenant, tu viens juste d'arriver. »

Il lui mit un coup de genou dans le visage et Aurela ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur. Elle s'écroula sur le dos, le nez en sang. Sa respiration était forte, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, à un rythme effréné. Elle grogna quand elle vit le tueur en série, c'était lui de toute évidence, se pencher sur une Allison inconsciente et lui caresser le visage. L'homme eut un sourire carnassier et tourna son visage vers Aurela.

\- « Tu t'es donnée tellement de mal pour venir la chercher, c'est que tu dois tenir à elle n'est ce pas ? Il y a un petit air de famille entre vous. Vous êtes quoi ? Sœurs ? Cousines ? En tout cas, je pense que je vais la tuer en première. Pour que tu puisses bien regarder. Tu vas la regarder se vider de son sang. Il doit être si rouge, si chaud. »

Dans un élan de rage non contrôlé, Aurela se jeta sur lui et réussit à le faire basculer. Ils roulèrent, loin d'Allison, et plus prêt de l'arc. Mais elle était faible. Elle avait l'impression que ces quinze minutes duraient une éternité. L'homme se redressa, et la frappa au visage encore une fois. Il saignait de la lèvre et semblait furieux à présent.

\- « Vous les brunes, vous êtes toujours si aguicheuses. Tout le monde dit que c'est les blondes les pires, mais en réalité, c'est vous. Toujours à vous pavaner, à vous prendre pour les reines du monde.

\- Comment… ?

\- Qui es tu pour elle ? Vous semblait plutôt proches toutes les deux.

\- Son Alpha.

\- Son Alpha ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?»

Pendant qu'il parlait, il se mit à faire les cent pas et Aurela se remit doucement à ramper vers son arc. Quand elle y arriva enfin, elle serra ses doigts autour de l'arme, et eut la sensation de respirer mieux à son contact. Elle commença à prendre appui sur ses bras pour se redresser, et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait à nouveau toutes ses forces. Enfin, elles revenaient petit à petit, mais elles revenaient. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit la lune réapparaitre. Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Rouge sang. Elle attrapa une flèche dans son carquois toujours fixé dans son dos, l'encocha sur l'arc et se retourna vers l'homme. Quand celui ci se tourna à nouveau vers elle et qu'il l'a vit debout, la corde de son arc bandait, la flèche entre l'index et le majeur, les muscles contractaient, il fronça les sourcils.

L'expression qu'il voyait sur ce visage, il l'avait déjà vu. Sur le visage de la première femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Quand il était entré dans les rangs des Argent. Une femme qui l'avait toujours méprisé, trop occupé à admirer un homme qui la méprisait elle.

\- « Qui es tu ? redemanda-t-il.

\- Je suis une Alpha, murmura Aurela, ses yeux rouges brillant, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Et je suis une Argent. Une Chasseuse. »

Et elle lâcha la corde de l'arc. La corde reprit sa position initiale, la flèche partant, allant se figer dans la cuisse de l'homme. Il hurla et tomba à genoux. Aurela s'approcha de l'homme et s'accroupit face à lui. Elle attrapa la flèche et la fit tourner, le faisant hurler. Allison arriva à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa cousine. Aurela se releva et la, tout s'accéléra.

L'homme se pencha pour attrapa un couteau dans sa chaussure, et avant que l'une ou l'autre des deux Argent ne comprennent, il planta le couteau dans le ventre d'Allison.

La douleur se peignit sur le visage de la chasseuse pendant qu'Aurela réalisait. Une expression d'horreur apparut sur le visage de l'Alpha et pendant que sa cousine s'écroulait, elle se retourna vers le tueur en série et lui trancha la gorge. Il partit en arrière en émettant un gargouillis répugnant et la jeune femme se précipita vers Allison.

Elle posa ses mains sur la blessure pour essayer de stopper l'afflux de sang. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva avec les doigts recouverts d'hémoglobine. Allison respirait rapidement, la panique se lisant sur son visage.

\- « Reste avec moi, lui dit Aurela. On va trouver une solution. J'ai appelé Tara avant de venir ici. Elle ne va plus tarder. Elle va venir avec des secours. Tu dois tenir Alli, je t'en supplie.

\- Ça fait mal.

\- Je sais. (Des veines noires avaient fais leur apparition sur les bras d'Aurela, la jeune femme essayant de soulager sa cousine). Ne t'endors pas, tu dois me parler. Je t'en supplie Allison. Il faut que tu vives.

\- C'est trop dur. (Elle toussa, un filet de sang coulant sur le coin de sa bouche).

\- Bat toi. Je t'en supplie. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais le pour moi. Pour Scott. Il t'aime tellement Alli. Je le connais depuis toujours et je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il veut faire sa vie avec toi Alli. Imagine ta vie avec lui. Vous aurez des enfants magnifiques. Pas aussi beau que ma Laura, mais des enfants magnifiques quand même. Et puis, Scott deviendra un grand vétérinaire, parce qu'il a ça dans le sang, indéniablement. Toi, tu seras une flic, ou une avocate. Quelque chose de prestigieux. Vous vivrez dans une belle maison avec un grand jardin, et une palissade blanche. Un peu comme celle que j'ai forcé Derek à installer. Vous aurez un chien aussi. Pas de chat parce qu'avec la nature de Scott, ça va être compliqué. Mais pour que tu vives tous ça, faut que tu vives Allison. Alors je t'en supplie, ne t'endors pas. Reste avec moi. »

Aurela pleurait, se sentant tellement impuissante. Le sang continuait de couler de la plaie à une telle vitesse que ça en était alarmant. Allison avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration était tellement basse que pendant un moment, la loup garou eut l'impression de ne plus entendre les battements de son cœur.

\- « Allison ? Allison ! C'est pas drôle ! Réveille toi ! Allison ! »

Aurela lui prit plus de douleur, la transférant du corps blessé de sa cousine au sien, bien plus résistant. Mais même pour elle, la douleur lancinante devint trop forte. Elle sentit ses forces, son pouvoir lui échapper, et elle finit par s'évanouir, sa tête allant cogner contre le sol bétonné de l'entrepôt.

-ooOoo-

Elle avait franchement l'impression de nager dans du coton. Et putain, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait chaud !

Quand Aurela ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur les grands yeux bleus de sa fille qui la fixait intensément. La jeune femme essaya de se relever en gémissant et Deaton entra dans la pièce – la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Derek visiblement – en souriant, pour lui appuyer sur l'épaule, la forçant à se recoucher.

\- « Tu dois rester allongée. Tu as puisé beaucoup d'énergie en toi pour soigner Allison.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ta meute et celle de Derek vous ont retrouvé évanouies dans l'entrepôt. Il y avait un homme mort, et vous étiez couverte de sang. Le tien, celui d'Allison et celui de l'homme. Enfin, surtout sur toi, pour ce dernier. Quand Allison a repris connaissance, elle nous a expliqué ce qui vous été arrivé en détails. En réalité, quand ta cousine a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque, tu as, semble-t-il, renforcé l'absorption de sa douleur au point où ton pouvoir de guérison l'a guérit. C'était très dangereux Aurela. Tu aurais pu en mourir. Derek est furieux.

\- Vous l'avez dis vous même Deaton. Allison est ma cousine. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé mourir. Même si elle ne faisait pas partie de ma meute. Elle est ma famille.

\- En tout cas, Laura a refusé de te lâcher depuis que Derek t'a lavé et mis dans le lit. Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa maman des yeux. »

Le vétérinaire regarda Laura avec un regard attendri, et Aurela caressa les cheveux doux de bébé de sa fille qui avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle lui embrassa le haut du crâne et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour inspirer à fond son odeur de bébé, mélangée à celle des loups et de la forêt, son mari entra dans la pièce. Deaton sortit discrètement et Derek vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en caressant la joue rebondit de leur fille. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux parents et ce fut la jeune femme qui le rompit en première :

\- « Je ne m'excuserai pas.

\- Bien sur que non. Tu fonces dans les ennuis sans prévenir personne…

\- J'ai prévenu Tara.

\- Bien sur, Tara. Tu aurais du me prévenir moi.

\- Je t'ai dis que je partais à la recherche d'Allison. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que ça finirait aussi mal.

\- Tu t'es retrouvée aussi faible qu'une humaine. Tu imagines si ça avait été toi qui t'étais pris le coup de couteau ? Tu serais morte Aurela. Morte, est ce que tu comprends ? Laura et moi, on se serait retrouvé tous seuls, sans toi. Est ce que tu y as pensé ?

\- Je t'en prie, Derek, arrêtes de me faire des reproches. Tu ne peux pas simplement te réjouir du fait que je suis vivante ?

\- J'ai eu tellement peur Aurela quand je t'ai vu allongé dans cette marre de sang. Même si je pouvais sentir que ce n'était pas le tien, je sentais que l'odeur de ton sang flottait dans l'air. Tu avais été blessé et je n'avais pas été là pour te protéger.

\- C'était mon combat Derek.

\- Tu es mon combat Aurela. Tu as oublié nos vœux ? Ce qui est à toi est à moi, et ce qui est à moi est à toi. Ça doit marcher dans les deux sens.

\- Je sais. Pardonne moi. »

Derek souffla et vint s'allonger de l'autre côté du corps de Laura. Il embrassa Aurela et cette dernière cala sa tête dans le cou de son mari. Alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil l'a gagné, elle eut la force de poser une question à Derek :

\- « Jusqu'où serais tu prêt à aller pour protéger ceux que tu aimes ?

\- La question serait plutôt, jusqu'où je n'irai pas. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** bon désolée, je me suis emballée grave en publiant tous les jours (comme à chaque fois que je suis prise d'une folie de l'écriture) et du coup, il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir la suite... Je peux déjà vous donner la liste d'apparition pour CEUX QUE L'ON EST PRÊT A FAIRE POUR CEUX QUE L'ON AIME :

Aurela pour Allison (celui que vous venez de lire)

Allison pour Scott

Scott pour Stiles

Stiles pour Tara

Tara pour Derek (oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Tara aime Derek :p)

Derek pour Laura (évidemment)

Isaac pour Erika

Erika pour Jared

Jackson pour Lydia

Lydia pour Aurela

Voilà, comme ça c'est fait, vous pouvez vous préparer à l'avance :D

Et bien sur, si vous voulez des OS spécifiques, n'hésitez pas à demander et je verrai ce que je peux faire

Bye


	17. OS 17

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et certains des personnages, comme Aurela, Tara et d'autres...

**Note de l'auteure :** _Ce que l'on est prêt à faire pour ceux qu'on aime__ sera en plusieurs parties : 10 pour être exact. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais je voulais absolument le faire. Ça sera des histoires courtes, vraiment courtes. Mais c'était un projet que j'avais commencé en parallèle et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être cool de l'inclure dans Il était une fois… Beacon Hills. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez…_

_Bye_

* * *

**Ce que l'on est prêt à faire pour ceux que l'on aime – ALLISON**

Allison pouvait aisément dire que depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills, les choses ne s'étaient pas toujours passées facilement, loin de là.

Elle avait tout d'abord découvert l'existence des loups garous et de pleins d'autres créatures surnaturelles qui n'étaient censées exister que dans les légendes et les contes pour enfants. Dans la foulée, elle avait appris que sa famille tuait les loups garous depuis des décennies, voir des siècles, et qu'elle était destinée à diriger sa famille. Ensuite, elle apprenait que son petit ami, son premier amour, était un loup garou. Mais que sa cousine, celle avec qui elle partageait tous ses secrets, en était une aussi. Et allons bon, ne nous arrêtons pas en si bon chemin, elle découvrait aussi que sa tante était une véritable psychopathe et qu'un Alpha, un loup garou très dangereux – et moche par dessus le marché – voulait s'en prendre à sa tante parce qu'elle avait brûlé toute sa famille.

La routine quoi. Elle en apprenait des belles comme ça tous les matins au petit déjeuné !

Ah, et elle avait été enlevée par un tueur en série fétichiste des brunes et elle serait morte sans les pouvoirs de guérison d'Alpha de sa cousine.

Mais étrangement, depuis cette histoire de tueur en série, qu'Aurela avait tué, les choses étaient plutôt calme à Beacon Hills. Peut être même un peu trop calme. Les chasseurs tournaient en rond. Les loups garous étaient méfiants et la plupart des humains étaient inconscients de se qui se tramait dans l'ombre. Et puis, tout dérapa.

-ooOoo-

La menace ne vint pas de l'extérieur, comme ils s'y étaient tous attendus. Elle vint de l'intérieur. Elle vint de Gérard Argent.

Le grand père d'Allison et d'Aurela sembla trouver que les choses n'avançaient pas comme il le voulait puisqu'il commençait à aller contre le code des chasseurs. Il tuait de malheureux omégas venus chercher protection auprès des Alphas de Beacon Hills, s'en prenait aux humains liés aux meutes et blessés les loups garous, même s'ils n'avaient rien fais.

Et puis, un jour, Scott disparut. Soudainement, sans donner de nouvelles. En réalité, il disparut de la surface de la terre pendant une semaine. La mère de Scott se faisait un sang d'encre, Allison se rongeait les ongles, Aurela tournait en rond et Derek écumait la forêt à la recherche d'indices, mais aucune trace de Scott. Il s'était volatilisé, comme par magie.

Et Gérard Argent qui affichait ce petit sourire satisfait, comme s'il savait quelque chose, comme s'il était le seul qui avait connaissance d'une information cruciale.

Même les chasseurs étaient à la recherche de Scott. Un garçon de seize ans ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça. Ce n'était pas possible.

En voyant l'expression de son grand père, Allison avait commencé à se poser des questions et elle en avait fais part aux deux personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Son père et sa cousine. Chris Argent avait d'abord réfuté toute implication d'un chasseur dans la disparition du jeune homme. Mais Aurela avait de bons arguments :

\- « Gérard a perverti l'esprit de Kate. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle s'est transformée en véritable psychopathe. Et il a fais la même chose avec ma mère auparavant. Il n'a jamais respecté le code. Il a essayé de m'empoisonner dans son bureau tout juste après qu'il est prit ses fonctions de proviseur. Il tue sans avoir de preuves que le loup garou ait pu faire du mal à des innocents. S'il est capable de faire du mal à sa propre famille pour survivre, tu crois qu'il ne pourrait pas kidnapper un gamin ? Un gamin qui est proche de la famille et donc facile d'accès ?

\- Il aurait pu s'attaquer à toi plus facilement, contra Chris.

\- Je suis une loup garou depuis plus longtemps. Je me méfie de tous les membres de la famille, toi et Allison exceptés, et je suis une Alpha maintenant. Gérard est peut être fou, mais il n'est pas suicidaire. Et s'il s'en prend à moi, Derek se mettra en chasse. Et il est aussi bon chasseur que l'était Talia. Gérard le sait. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque.

\- Pourquoi Derek ne chercher pas Scott de cette manière ?

\- Parce que Scott n'est pas le compagnon de Derek. »

Chris eut un moment de vide puis hocha la tête en émettant un ''OH''.

\- « D'accord, céda-t-il. Je vais essayer de soutirer des informations à Gérard. Vous deux, continuez de chercher Scott par les moyens traditionnels. La Police est sur le coup ?

\- Oui, dit Allison.

\- Maintenant que le Shérif est dans le coup, c'est beaucoup plus simple. »

Le Shérif Stilinski était tombé sur Scott transformé lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Autant dire que ça lui avait fais un choc. Mais maintenant qu'il faisait partie du secret, les choses s'étaient nettement améliorées pour Stiles. Pour tous en faite. Ils avaient enfin un adulte, qui n'avait aucun lien avec leur univers et qui avait les pieds sur terre. Mais même la police ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'elle faisait déjà. Il allait falloir que les meutes utilisent leur propre moyen.

-ooOoo-

Allison fut réveillé par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle se redressa, sortit de son lit, entre bailla sa porte et vit son grand père se diriger vers les escaliers. La jeune femme se dépêcha d'enfiler une veste et des bottes par dessus son leggins et le tee shirt col en V de Scott et le suivit. Quand il monta dans sa voiture et sortit du garage, elle l'imita et se mit à le suivre à bonne distance. Elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de sa cousine.

Aurela répondit au bout de la sixième sonnerie.

\- « Allo ? répondit la jeune femme, la voix endormie et franchement de mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est moi.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, Alli, ton nom s'est affiché. Il est quatre heures du matin.

\- Gérard est sorti de la maison. Je suis entrain de le suivre en voiture.

\- Tu es entrain de quoi ? (Aurela était clairement réveillée maintenant). Allison, arrêtes toi. Tu ne peux pas suivre Gérard.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Aussi méchante soit la vérité, tu ne fais pas le poids contre lui. Allison, on a dit qu'on ne faisait rien d'irréfléchi et ce que tu fais, c'est complètement irréfléchi !

\- Ça fait presque deux semaines qu'il a disparu Auré. (Allison entendait que sa cousine était entrain de s'habiller et Derek devait être entrain de faire pareil). Si j'ai la possibilité de le retrouver, je ne la laisserai pas passer.

\- Allison, tu vas te faire tuer.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas mourir.

\- Ecoute moi, espèce d'irresponsable, grogna la voix de Derek dans le téléphone, qu'il avait visiblement arraché à sa femme. Scott fait partie de MA meute. C'est à moi de m'en charger. Quand tu arrives au lieu où Gérard s'arrête, tu ne le suis plus. Tu nous appelles et on te rejoindra pour prendre la suite. Clair ?

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Derek. Tu n'es pas mon Alpha.

\- Clair ? » demanda la voix d'Aurela.

Allison pinça les lèvres et finit par obtempérer.

\- « Clair.

\- A tout à l'heure. »

Aurela raccrocha et Allison jeta son téléphone sur son siège. C'est en reportant totalement son attention sur la route qu'elle vit que son grand père avait tourné dans un petit chemin de campagne. La jeune chasseuse coupa ses phares et s'engagea sur le même chemin. Pour finir dans un cul de sac, avec aucune trace de son grand père. Elle arrêta la voiture, et alors qu'elle allait sortir, des phares arrivant par derrière l'éblouir et une voiture lui rentra dedans. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bien serrer son frein à main ou d'appuyer sur la pédale de frein que sa voiture partit en avant, allant percuter la falaise. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

-ooOoo-

Quand elle reprit connaissance, Allison avait terriblement mal à la tête. Tellement mal à la tête. Elle sentit qu'elle était assise sur une chaise en bois, franchement pas confortable, et qu'elle était ligotée, les mains derrière le dos. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba tout de suite sur Scott, ligoté devant elle, contre une grille en métal, des pansements scotchés sur son ventre, reliés à des fils électriques. Exactement la même méthode que Kate avait utilisé pour ligoter Derek quand elle l'avait enlevé. Le loup garou l'a regardé, clairement inquiet.

\- « Scott, est ce que ça va ? murmura Allison.

\- Ça va. Qu'est ce que tu as fait Allison ?

\- J'ai suivi mon grand père et il m'a visiblement tendu un piège.

\- Visiblement oui. (Scott semblait en colère).

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Pas contre toi. Je suis furieux qu'il ait osé te faire du mal. »

Ils furent interrompus par une porte coulissante et Gérard Argent apparut. Allison le fixa, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

\- « Allison, tu es réveillée, c'est merveilleux. J'allais finir par croire que tu ne serais pas réveillée pour la prochaine partie de notre petit interrogatoire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? A quoi joues tu ?

\- Je ne joue pas Allison. (Son regard s'était durci). Il est temps de réagir, de faire quelque chose. Notre famille n'a plus sa gloire d'antan. Il est temps de la retrouver. Je ne te tolérerai pas ce déclin plus longtemps.

\- Tu n'es pas le chef de la famille. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir.

\- Ta mère ne réagit pas. Elle est indigne de reprendre le commandement de notre famille. Et tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle. Tu fréquentes ta cousine, qui salit le nom de notre famille, et tu sors avec un monstre. Kate aurait été une grande leader, et Solena aussi. Mais Victoria refuse de leur laisser ce qui leur revient de droit. Ta mère n'est pas une vraie Argent.

\- Scott n'a jamais fais de mal à qui que ce soit. Nous ne pourchassons que ceux qui sont une menace pour la population humaine. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce que tu fais.

\- Je fais ce qu'il me semble juste ! hurla-t-il faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Bon, reprit-il après avoir repris son calme. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Le chasseur fit signe à un autre chasseur de s'approcher et ce dernier se mit à sa place, derrière le générateur.

\- « Bien Allison. Les règles du jeu sont très simples. Je vais te poser des questions et si les réponses ne me plaisent pas, ce sera Scott qui en subira les conséquences. As tu bien compris ou veux tu que je répète ?

\- Tu es complètement fou.

\- Commençons. Allison, comment peut on atteindre la maison des Hale ?

\- Par le même chemin que Kate a utilisé pour aller la brûler.

\- Max, s'il te plait. »

Le dit Max tourna un bouton et Scott se mit à convulser, les dents serrées, s'empêchant visiblement de hurler. La torture sembla durer une éternité à Allison qui se sentait tellement impuissante. Quand le chasseur arrêta l'électricité, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur la grille, le souffle court.

\- « Deuxième question. Comment atteindre les bébés de la meute ?

\- Tu ne peux pas. Ils sont surveillés en permanence. Jamais tu ne pourras approcher de l'un d'entre eux. Derek veille sur eux comme une poule sur ses œufs. Si par hasard, tu arrives à te retrouver près d'eux, il te tuera. Sur le champs.

\- Max.

\- JE T'AI DIS LA VERITE !

\- Mais la vérité ne me plait pas ! MAX ! »

Scott fut reprit de convulsion et Allison cria, en tirant sur ses liens.

\- « Arrête ! Tu vas finir par le tuer ! Arrête ! »

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et quand Max arrêta une nouvelle fois, un sourire ravi aux lèvres de voir le loup garou souffrir, elle sentit la colère monter en elle. En bougeant les poignets en essayant de se dégager, Allison vit que la corde était mal attachée et qu'elle était capable de desserrer ses liens. Elle resta impassible, et quand son grand père lui posa une troisième question, elle lui cracha au visage.

Alors que Max allait allumer l'électricité, elle se redressa, pivota rapidement sur elle même, attrapa sa chaise en bois par le dossier et la balança sur le chasseur, la lui cassant sur le dos. Sa tête alla cogner contre la batterie électrique, et quand il se redressa en grognant, il porta la main à sa ceinture, où son arme était attachée. Il pointa son pistolet sur elle et Allison remercia intérieurement sa cousine de lui avoir appris à se battre contre des chasseurs. La jeune femme jeta le dossier de la chaise qui lui était resté dans les mains et dans un reflexe tout à fait idiot, mais dont elle n'allait pas de plaindre, Max lâcha son flingue et rattrapa le morceau de bois. Allison lança son poing, qui traversa le bois et alla s'écraser sur le visage du chasseur, qui partit en arrière et s'écroula sur le sol. La jeune femme se retourna quand elle entendit le déclic d'une arme et retourna la table pour se cacher derrière. Elle attrapa l'arme de Max, qui n'en avait plus besoin pour le moment, et tira par dessus son abri de fortune. Quand les coups de feu cessèrent de la part des autres chasseurs, Allison jeta un coup d'œil par dessus la table pour voir que Gérard avait laissé Scott attaché comme un vulgaire pantin.

La chasseuse se dépêcha de se relever et d'aller le détacher. Le loup garou se laissa tomber contre elle, pesant le poids d'un mort sur ses épaules. Elle glissa le bras droit de son petit ami autour de ses épaules et elle passa son bras droit autour de sa taille.

\- « Ça va aller Scott. Je vais te sortir de là. Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu. »

Scott était lourd et Allison avait un mal fou à le porter et à marcher en même temps. En réalité, elle le trainait plus qu'autre chose.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ? souffla la chasseuse, à bout de souffle.

\- L'électricité. Ça ralentis la guérison.

\- Je ne vais pas réussir à te trainer dehors. Tu es trop lourd.

\- Laisse moi ici et va chercher de l'aide.

\- Je ne te laisse pas ici. Hors de question. »

Une balle les frôla et alla s'écraser au dessus de leurs têtes. Allison et Scott baissèrent la tête instinctivement et la chasseuse jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Quand ils sortirent enfin de la maison abandonnée dans laquelle ils avaient été retenu prisonniers, la jeune femme remarqua une saillie rocheuse avec un creux. Un creux assez grand pour y cacher un loup garou.

\- « Cache toi là, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais les distraire. Appelle Derek et Aurela. Crie.

\- Ils vont te tuer. »

Allison fixa Scott, enregistrant les traits de son visage. Elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa et partit en courant.

Elle ne partit pas bien loin. Elle fut rapidement attraper par un Max furieux, le nez ayant doublé de volume. Gérard traina Scott en dehors de son trou et le jeta au sol.

\- « Je commence à en avoir assez de cette insubordination, dit Gérard. Ce loup garou doit mourir. Dès ce soir. Clark, c'est le moment de prouver ta valeur. »

Un jeune homme sortit de l'ombre, un arc à la main. Il arma son arc, et Allison sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Sa respiration devenait laborieuse. Elle donna un grand coup de coude dans le ventre de Max et se jeta devant Scott, à genoux, les bras écartés. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du dénommé Clark, et dit, détachant chaque syllabe :

\- « Si tu veux le tuer, tu vas devoir me tuer d'abord. »

Clark leva son arc à hauteur d'épaule, étira la corde et visa Allison.

Elle allait mourir. Ce type n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la dégommer pour pouvoir atteindre Scott. Alors qu'elle continuait à le fixer, yeux dans les yeux, elle sentit la main griffue de son petit ami sur la cuisse. Il guérissait. Alors qu'un frisson lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale, elle sentit le loup garou se redresser derrière elle et hurler à la lune. Le rugissement était fort et puissant, et la chasseuse portant les mains à ses oreilles. Les arbres semblèrent trembler et elle avait l'impression que toute la forêt s'était ébranlée.

Leurs assaillants semblèrent décontenancés par la réaction de Scott et Allison vit le doute passer dans les yeux de Clark. Dans l'étonnement, il baissa légèrement son arc et la jeune femme saisit l'occasion. Elle se releva, attrapa l'arc, mit un coup de pied dans le genou du chasseur, le faisant tomber. Allison lui arracha son arc, attrapa une flèche dans le carquois qu'il avait dans le dos et visa Max dans l'épaule. Elle attrapa rapidement une deuxième et la tira dans la cuisse du chasseur qui finit par s'écrouler.

Alors qu'elle voulut s'attaquer à Gérard, elle vit que Scott avait assommé Clark et qu'il lui avait retiré son carquois. Carquois qu'il lança à Allison. La jeune femme le glissa rapidement au dessus de sa tête et attrapa une flèche. Elle visa son grand père et le fixa, attendant qu'il fasse le mouvement qui déterminera la suite des événements. Il avait les mains levées devant lui.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant Allison ?

\- Je vais attendre les renforts.

\- Les renforts ? Quels renforts ? La meute ? C'est sur eux que tu vas compter maintenant ?

\- Je peux plus compter sur eux que sur ma propre famille. »

Alors qu'elle restait immobile, malgré la crampe qui commençait à prendre possession de son bras, elle entendit les bruits de pas dans les feuilles mortes.

Aurela fut la première à sortir de l'ombre des bois, son visage métamorphosé, ses yeux rouges rubis brillants dans le noir. Chris fit son apparition à son tour, arme au poing, visant Gérard. Ce dernier eut un petit ricanement en fixant Aurela, et dit :

\- « Réunion de famille, les enfants, nous pouvons commencer. »

Il se redressa rapidement, bien trop rapidement aux yeux d'Allison et lança une poudre grise sur Aurela. Cette dernière rugit, sa voix humaine en fond criant, en se cachant les yeux et en reculant. Le chasseur se précipita vers elle, l'attrapa par la nuque alors qu'elle était tombée à genoux et la fit basculer en arrière, la bouche ouverte.

Scott se releva, se précipitant vers sa meilleure amie, mais Gérard fit quelque chose qui fit gémir la jeune femme.

\- « Tout doux Scott. Ne nous précipitons pas. Nous allons aller à notre rythme. J'ai besoin qu'Aurela me morde et je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça proprement si je dois me battre contre toi en même temps.

\- Que cherches tu ? demanda Chris. A quoi joues tu ?

\- Il est malade, murmura Scott.

\- C'est ça, approuva Gérard. Un cancer. Trop avancé, pas de remède. La morsure mise à part. (Son regard se tourna vers Aurela qui grogna). Commençons ma chérie. »

Allison fit un pas vers lui quand il leva son avant bras nu au dessus de sa tête et le posa entre les dents d'Aurela. Il cria quand les crocs de la jeune femme transpercèrent la peau et il la lâcha. L'Alpha s'écroula sur le flanc. Elle rampa vers Scott, qui l'attrapa par les aisselles et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Aurela s'appuie contre lui, un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

Gérard sourit, semblant absolument ravi, jusqu'à ce que du sang noir commence à couler de la plaie. Ce sang se mit à s'écouler par ses yeux, son nez, et ses oreilles. Chris fronça les sourcils pendant que Scott eut un mouvement de recul, entrainant Aurela avec lui.

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? murmura le chasseur.

\- Tu rejettes la transformation, lui dit Aurela.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?! hurla-t-il.

\- Tu semblais croire que tu étais le seul à avoir un plan, dit Allison. Ce n'était pas le cas. »

Gérard Argent tourna subitement la tête vers Scott, qui le fixait, ses yeux brillant. Le chasseur sortit la petite boite en fer de sa poche et l'ouvrit en marmonnant, laissant tomber quelques gélules sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes. Il écrasa les petits médicaments dans sa main, de la cendre glissant entre ses doigts. Il poussa un hurlement, le genre de cri inhumain, et il se jeta sur Scott et Aurela. Allison leva son arc et décocha la flèche qui alla se ficher dans l'épaule de son grand père. Gérard s'écroula sur le sol, un main enroulée autour de la flèche, gémissant et grognant de douleur.

Chris s'approcha du chasseur et l'aida à se relever, ne lui apportant aucun soutien pour retirer la flèche ou pour le faire marcher. Aurela fixa sa cousine, ses yeux rouges continuant à luire dans le noir.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda l'Alpha.

\- Ce que j'aurai du faire depuis un moment déjà.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- faire bouger les choses. Ramènes Scott à Derek. On se voit plus tard. »

Allison leur tourna le dos et marcha vers la voiture de son père, le visage déterminé.

Il était temps que les choses bougent.

-ooOoo-

Le bordel qu'il y eut chez les Argent quand Chris leur eut exposé ce qui s'était passé était indescriptible. Allison était assise à la droite de sa mère, qui était en bout de table, regardant les membres du conseils des Argent. Voyant qu'ils commençaient tous à hausser la voix, la jeune femme se leva et frappa la table du plat de la main.

\- « Ca suffit ! »

Un silence religieux se fit et tous les regards convergèrent vers Allison. La jeune femme fit reculer sa chaise et se redressa.

\- « On ne peut pas continuer à se battre avec les meutes plus longtemps ! Les choses vont finir par dégénérer.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu sors avec un des membres de la meute de Derek, grogna un chasseur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Je suis appelée à prendre les reines de cette famille. Et si tu veux continuer à en faire partie quand je dirigerai, tu ferais mieux de ne plus remettre en cause mon jugement. »

Le chasseur se tassa sur sa chaise.

\- « Bien. Si les chasseurs continuent à s'en prendre aux loups alors qu'ils n'ont pas violé le code, nous allons finir avec une guerre sur les bras. A présent, nous allons suivre un nouveau code. »

Des murmures, puis des cris indignés se firent entendre et Victoria Argent attrapa le poignet de sa fille et la tira vers elle :

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça Allison !

\- Tu n'es plus apte à diriger Maman. Ton jugement n'est plus fiable. Tu as laissé Gérard s'en prendre à des loups qui n'avaient fais aucun mal. Tu ne peux plus diriger cette famille. »

La matriarche des Argent ouvrait la bouche, prête à protester, mais elle fut couper par la main de son mari qui se posa sur son avant bras. Chris Argent la regarda, lui faisant comprendre quelque chose. La chasseuse sembla abdiquer puisqu'elle se rassit correctement et fixa sa fille.

\- « Ecoutez moi ! (Tout le monde se tut). Un nouveau code, de nouvelles règles. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ça peuvent s'en aller. Personne ne les retient. (Personne ne se leva et Allison eut un petit sourire satisfait). Bien. A présent, je serai le messager entre les loups et nous. A chaque début de conflit, avant de se battre, nous communiquerons avec eux. Des réunions. Quand un danger menacera la ville, nous ferons front ensemble, et non pas chacun de notre côté. Et nous aurons un nouveau code. Finit le ''NOUS CHASSONS CEUX QUI NOUS CHASSENT''. A présent ''NOUS PROTEGEONS CEUX QUI NE PEUVENT SE PROTEGER EUX MÊME''. Le premier qui agira contre ses règles, ce verra puni et banni de notre communauté. »

Allison reprit son arc sur la table, et sortit de la salle, la tête haute. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, ce fut le sourire fier de son père. Et le sourire de sa cousine, postée derrière une fenêtre.

Ce qu'Allison était prête à faire pour ceux qu'elle aimait ? Ceux qui font désormais partie de sa famille ? Elle était prête à mettre en branle des fondations qui étaient là depuis des siècles. Elle était prête à se battre contre sa propre famille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** bon désolée, je me suis emballée grave en publiant tous les jours (comme à chaque fois que je suis prise d'une folie de l'écriture) et du coup, il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir la suite... Je peux déjà vous donner la liste d'apparition pour CEUX QUE L'ON EST PRÊT A FAIRE POUR CEUX QUE L'ON AIME :

Aurela pour Allison

Allison pour Scott (celui que vous venez de lire)

Scott pour Stiles

Stiles pour Tara

Tara pour Derek (oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Tara aime Derek :p)

Derek pour Laura (évidemment)

Isaac pour Erika

Erika pour Jared

Jackson pour Lydia

Lydia pour Aurela

Voilà, comme ça c'est fait, vous pouvez vous préparer à l'avance :D

Et bien sur, si vous voulez des OS spécifiques, n'hésitez pas à demander et je verrai ce que je peux faire

Bye


	18. OS 18

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et certains des personnages, comme Aurela, Tara et d'autres...

**Note de l'auteure :** _Ce que l'on est prêt à faire pour ceux qu'on aime__ sera en plusieurs parties : 10 pour être exact. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais je voulais absolument le faire. Ça sera des histoires courtes, vraiment courtes. Mais c'était un projet que j'avais commencé en parallèle et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être cool de l'inclure dans Il était une fois… Beacon Hills. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez…_

* * *

**Ce que l'on est prêt à faire pour ceux que l'on aime – SCOTT**

Les choses se sont peu à peu apaisées maintenant qu'Allison a pris la direction du clan des Argent. En faite, les filles Argent semblent être faites pour diriger, entre Allison qui mène son clan d'une main de fer et Aurela qui se fait respecter des membres de sa meute par la bonté et la gentillesse. Elles sont des leaders nées.

Suite aux événements qui ont conduit Allison à devenir la chef des chasseurs, Gérard Argent a été livré à la police. Le grand père d'Allison et Aurela a été interné à Eichen House, l'asile. Victoria Argent a perdu son rôle de chef, et est maintenant obligée d'obéir à sa fille.

La meute dans sa totalité a déménagé à Berkeley pour les quatre prochaines années, et celui qui fait preuve de la plus mauvaise volonté est indubitablement Derek. Le loup garou fait preuve d'une mauvaise volonté à toute épreuve. Aurela a soulevé l'importance que l'Alpha reste à Beacon Hills, pour veiller au bien être de la ville. Mais elle, elle devait continuer ses études. La jeune femme ne supporte pas de vivre aux crochets de la fortune des Hale. Autant dire que Derek n'a pas été du tout emballé par l'idée des quatre prochaines années à passer éloignée de sa femme. De plus, Isaac est parti à Berkeley avec la meute, et Derek s'est retrouvé avec les deux bébés de la meute sur les bras. En plus d'Erika, qui n'a été accepté qu'à l'université de Beacon Hills.

Pour éviter les frais inutiles, les deux meutes ont décidé de partager une maison. Derek les a accompagné pour les aider dans le déménagement, mais Scott a bien vu que son Alpha a semblé ailleurs.

Néanmoins, Scott a du mettre tous ses problèmes de côtés, et se consacrer à fond à ses études.

Et la vie n'a jamais semblé aussi paisible aux jeunes. Mais alors que les choses se sont aussi apaisées à Beacon Hills, où Derek veille au grain, il a fallu croire que la poisse les suit à la trace.

-ooOoo-

Les choses se sont compliquées quand Aurela a trouvé un mot sur sa voiture, coincé sous son essuie glace : ''Vous êtes sur notre territoire, partez immédiatement.''

Le message a été plutôt clair, ils ont visiblement froissé quelqu'un de pas commode. Alors que Lydia a soulevé l'idée de faire ce qui leur était demandé et de partir, Aurela a décrété que non. Ils vont rester à Berkeley, que cela plaise ou non.

Etant donné que le premier avertissement n'a rien donné, un deuxième leur a été délivré. Sous la forme d'un corbeau mort sur leur palier. Ce qui a filé des cauchemars à Lydia pendant des jours. Jackson a mis des jours à la calmer.

Mais ce qui a été le plus terrifiant, ça avait été le troisième avertissement.

-ooOoo-

Le premier avertissement a été plutôt innocent. Le deuxième a été certes lugubre, mais il est resté inoffensif. Mais le troisième a été tout autre. La Jeep de Stiles, si fidèle durant leur mésaventure à Beacon Hills, a été scandaleusement vandalisée ! Mais ce n'a pas été le pire. Jessica, qui a suivi son Alpha à Berkeley a été retrouvée inconsciente, dans le coffre. Aurela a alors compris que ça ne rigolait plus. On ne s'attaque pas à sa meute sans en subir les conséquences. La jeune Alpha a alors renvoyé Jessica à Beacon Hills pour qu'elle se remette de ses blessures sous la bonne garde de Derek et a demandé une réunion de meute. Les membres des deux meutes se sont sur les canapés et les fauteuils, et Aurela s'est mise devant tout le monde, debout, les bras croisés sur le ventre.

\- « Bien. Au vue des derniers événements, je crois que l'on peut assurer sans douter que l'on est sur le territoire d'une autre meute, qui n'est pas vraiment du genre très commode. Le mieux à faire pour l'instant, c'est d'attendre qu'ils viennent parlementer.

\- Il faut que l'on attende ? s'est étonné Isaac.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. On ne sait pour qui ils sont ni où les trouver. Le seul moyen que nous avons pour entrer en contact avec eux est d'attendre qu'ils fassent le premier pas.

\- Ils s'en sont pris à Jessica, a grogné Ashley. On ne peut pas se laisser faire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, a contré Aurela. Je dis juste que l'on se sait rien d'eux alors que eux semblent savoir beaucoup de choses sur nous. A partir de maintenant, plus personne ne reste seul. Je veux que vous soyez toujours par deux, minimum. Essayons de ne pas laisser les humains seuls ou entre eux et d'avoir toujours un loup garou avec eux. Restez toujours vigilant. Et si vous remarquez quelque chose de bizarre, n'attaquez pas sans réfléchir. Prévenez les autres et restez discret. Si cette meute est assez forte pour l'on ne la voit pas, ne la sente pas et ne l'entende pas, c'est que nous avons surement à faire à des loups expérimentés. C'est compris ? »

Tous les membres de la meute ont hoché la tête, les instructions de la jeune femme étant claires.

Maintenant, reste plus qu'à savoir ce que cette meute leur réserve.

-ooOoo-

Scott se plait bien à Berkeley. Les choses ont semblé plus simples dès le début, et il s'est senti à l'aise avec les cours. C'est vrai que ça a été un peu compliqué quand les cours ont commencé, mais il voulait vraiment devenir vétérinaire, et il n'a pas fourni autant d'effort dans sa dernière année de lycée pour voir tout son travail s'écrouler. Aurela l'a énormément soutenu, tout comme Stiles, mais étonnement, celle qui l'aide le plus, ça a été Lydia. La rousse a semblé s'être donné pour mission d'aider le jeune loup à maintenir sa moyenne en biologie et ce dernier a bien du avouer qu'il a fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'il travaillait avec elle. N'ayant pas d'équipe de lacrosse à l'université de Berkeley, les garçons se sont organisés des petits tournois le week end, leur permettant ainsi de dépenser leur énergie. Scott pouvait dire sans honte qu'il se sentait pleinement heureux, avec la meute. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ça ne dure jamais de toute façon.

Quand cette meute a commencé à leur envoyé des avertissements, il a bien vu qu'Aurela les a pris très au sérieux, mais qu'elle a essayé de le cacher. Mais Stiles, Tara et lui ont connu la jeune femme quand ils étaient enfants. Ils ont appris à reconnaître toutes ses expressions et Aurela a été inquiète durant les semaines qui ont séparé le premier et le troisième message. Quand Stiles a découvert sa Jeep, Scott a ressenti son indignation. Mais ce qui a vraiment marqué les loups, ça a été l'odeur de sang. Aurela s'est immédiatement dirigée vers le coffre et a presque plié la taule en ouvrant la porte, pour révéler le corps ensanglanté et recroquevillé de Jessica. L'Alpha l'a alors prise dans ses bras avec une délicatesse qu'elle a toujours possédée et l'a conduite à l'intérieur. Elle l'a nettoyé, a fait en sorte que ces blessures cicatrisent et elle a passé la nuit allongée près de Jessica, la présence de son Alpha permettant à la louve de guérir plus vite.

Scott a alors immédiatement su que les choses allaient changé.

-ooOoo-

Scott a été d'accord avec le plan d'Aurela. Attendre qu'ils viennent parler et toujours rester groupé, jamais seul, car s'ils avaient pu s'en prendre à une louve aussi forte en combat que Jessica, ils pouvaient s'en prendre à n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il a bien vu qu'Aurela n'a pas aimé donner des ordres aux membres de la meute de Derek, lui compris, la jeune femme ne voulant pas empiéter sur les plates bandes de son mari, mais la situation l'exigeait.

-ooOoo-

Et les choses se sont encore accélérées quand il y a eu une disparition. Au sein même de la meute.

C'était une nuit de pleine lune. Les loups ont été tendus toute la journée, l'effet de la lune se faisant sentir. Pour aider son ami à se détendre, Stiles a alors décidé d'emmener Scott faire des passes dans le jardin. Lydia avait entrepris de faire un massage à Jackson, Talia et Isaac ont commencé une partie d'échec, Aurela et Allison se sont mises dans un coin pour lire un livre et Ashley est retournée à Beacon Hills la veille pour passer la pleine lune avec Jessica.

Stiles venait de lever le bras pour relancer la balle vers Scott quand ce dernier a subitement redressé la tête, le nez en l'air, humant l'air et ses yeux se mettant à briller d'un éclat or qui coupait toujours autant le souffle de Stiles. L'humain a ouvert la bouche et dit :

\- « Hey Mec, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Il y a des loups dans les parages.

\- Ceux de la maison.

\- Non, pas eux. Eux, je connais bien leur odeur.

\- Tu ne connais pas celle là.

\- Non. Et elles sont plusieurs.

\- On devrait retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Oui. Faisons ça. »

Ils sont en train de retourner vers la porte d'entrée quand Scott a entendu un grognement derrière lui. Il a juste eu le temps de se retourner avant d'être violement percuté et faire un vol plané, allant s'écraser sur le sol en bois de la véranda. Il s'est redressé en position d'attaque, le visage transformé, cherchant Stiles des yeux. Il a pu entendre les bruits de pas précipités à l'intérieur, signe que la meute rappliquait. Certain d'avoir du renfort très prochainement, Scott a descendu les quelques marches de la véranda. Le loup qui l'a percuté se tient pas loin, mais trop près de Stiles. Les yeux de l'humain font la navette entre les deux loups, les yeux rouges de leur attaquant lui indiquant que ce dernier est dangereux, voir mortel. Scott a grogné, faisant comprendre à l'autre qu'il doit partir, mais l'assaillant a montré les dents et s'est jeté sur Scott. S'en est suivit un combat bien trop rapide pour les pauvres yeux humains de Stiles. Alors que le méchant a plaqué le visage de Scott dans la pelouse, lui faisant littéralement manger l'herbe, Stiles a senti une main griffue se glisser autour de sa nuque et serrer. Il a laissé échapper un gémissement, et c'est alors qu'Aurela a surgi sur le palier, toutes dents et yeux rouges dehors. Elle a poussé un rugissement, et même si elle n'est pas son alpha, le loup aux yeux bleus a semblé hésiter une seconde. Une seconde qui a suffi à Scott pour se libérer. Mais la poigne autour de la nuque de Stiles est toujours aussi forte et la douleur devient atroce. Des points jaunes ont commencé à apparaître dans son champ de vision, et alors qu'il voit Talia courir vers lui, c'est le trou noir.

-ooOoo-

Scott est furieux. La rage remue en lui comme une bête sauvage en cage. Son loup est plein de haine et de rancœur, ce qui n'est pas des sentiments qu'il est bon de ressentir les nuits de pleine lune. Mais il est tellement furieux de s'être fait avoir, de ne pas avoir pu protéger son meilleur ami. Il en veut au monde entier, mais à lui plus particulièrement.

Il est assit dans le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le tapis, en se tordant les doigts, écoutant à peine Talia et Aurela qui essayent de mettre au point un plan pour récupérer Stiles. Ressentant le besoin de bouger, le loup s'est levé et a monté les escaliers. Quand il s'est retrouvé dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Allison, il a une idée.

Il est immédiatement ressorti de la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre de Talia et Stiles. Il est allé dans la salle de bain contigüe, et s'est mis à fouiller dans le panier à linge sale. Heureusement pour lui, le jour de lessive Talia/Stiles étant le lendemain, il y a assez de tee shirt dans le panier pour en trouver un imprégné complètement de l'odeur de l'humain. Scott en attrape un au hasard, mais quand il le porte à son nez, l'odeur de Talia est aussi forte que celle du propriétaire du tee shirt. Et tous les tee shirt sur panier ont la même odeur. Un mélange de l'odeur de Stiles et de celle de Talia. En rageant, Scott avise un tee shirt jeté négligemment sur le sol et le loup bénit la manie de Stiles de ne pas être capable de mettre son linge sale dans le panier comme tout le monde. Le jeune homme s'est baissé et a attrapé le vêtement, le portant à son nez. Ses narines ont été immédiatement emplies de l'odeur caractéristique de son ami. Après s'en être imprégné, il a jeté le tee shirt dans le panier et s'est dirigé vers la fenêtre. Il a ouvert la guillotine, et a passé la moitié de son corps à l'extérieur quand la silhouette de Lydia est apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les deux jeunes se sont observés et la jeune femme a simplement dit :

\- « Ramène le. »

Scott a fait hoché la tête, y comptant bien et a sauté. Il a atterri dans les feuilles mortes, amortissant le choc avec ses genoux. Il a humé l'air, essayant de trouver l'odeur de Stiles. Il se mit à courir, reniflant l'air comme un chien. Dans un autre contexte, sa position aurait pu être hilarante, mais à l'instant présent, il a tout sauf envie de rire.

Scott a suivi l'odeur jusqu'à une grande maison un peu délabrée. Il y a un énorme trou dans le toit de la battisse, la porte ne tient sur ses gonds que par la volonté du saint esprit et les fenêtres sont fermées grâce à des planches en bois. Le loup prend son téléphone dans sa poche, active la localisation et envoie un message à Aurela, lui signalant sa position. Il a tendu l'oreille essayant de repérer Stiles et il entendit un cœur battre très vite et l'incessant babillage de son meilleur ami. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est nerveux. En humant l'air, le loup sentit l'odeur métallique et caractéristique du sang. Celui de Stiles. Son meilleur ami saignait. Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal. Le loup au fond de lui grogne, furieux. Personne ne touche à Stiles.

Il s'est rapproché de la maison, ses pas aussi silencieux qu'un chat, et il s'est baissé sous une fenêtre. Il s'est redressé doucement pour regarder entre deux planches mais il n'a vu qu'une pièce vide. Il a froncé les sourcils, surpris et avant d'avoir pu réaliser, il a reçu un violent coup d'électricité dans le cou, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

-ooOoo-

Quand il a reprit connaissance, Scott a mal au crâne. Il est assit sur une chaise et il a les mains attachées dans le dos. Par réflexe, il a tiré sur la corde mais il n'a ressenti qu'une brûlure intense. La voix de Stiles s'est élevée dans l'obscurité :

\- « Ils ont mis de l'aconit dessus. Pour éviter que tu utilises ta force de super loup.

\- Stiles. Ça va ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. »

Scott a froncé les sourcils. Stiles n'est pas le genre de personne à se plaindre, bien au contraire. Il a fermé les yeux, laissant le loup remonter juste assez pour que ses yeux se mettent à briller et qu'il puisse voir dans le noir. Quand il a trouvé Stiles, un grognement lui a échappé, faisant vibrer sa poitrine de rage. Il allait tuer ses bâtards. Scott n'a jamais eu de tendance violente, mais quand il a vu le visage tuméfié de son ami, il a bien cru qu'il allait faire un massacre. En plus de l'avoir kidnappé, les loups l'ont frappé, torturé. Quel genre de personne faisait ça. Les loups n'ont pas besoin de torturer, de blesser ou de tuer les autres pour le plaisir, car, comme Derek lui a dit un jour, ''Nous sommes des prédateurs, nous n'avons pas besoin de tuer.'' Celui qui a fait ça l'a fait pour le plaisir de voir le sang couler, de voir l'humain souffrir.

\- « Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Rien. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. On doit plutôt trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant qu'ils décident d'envoyer nos têtes dans du papier cadeau à Aurela.

\- C'est quoi leur problème ?

\- Sont tous tarés. Obsédés par le territoire et le pouvoir. Ça ne leur a pas plu que l'on vienne s'installer ici.

\- Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là.

\- Il faut faire vite. »

Scott a hoché la tête, et a commencé à essayer de détendre l'aconit malgré la douleur que ça lui cause. Alors qu'il a réussi à libérer l'un de ses poignets, y laissant probablement un morceau de peau, une femme est entrée dans la pièce, tout de noir vêtue. Si elle n'avait pas été loup garou, elle aurait été le genre de femme qu'il dégage une aura d'assurance et qui plie à sa volonté des gens juste parce qu'elle semble puissante. Mais étant donné qu'elle est un loup garou, Scott n'a eu aucun mal à deviner que c'est ELLE, l'Alpha. Il a arrêté de bouger, ne voulant pas leur montrer qu'il a réussi à se libérer, et senti du sang couler le long de ses doigts, lui indiquant qu'il s'est sérieusement entamé les poignets. Mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas, son attention toute concentrée sur la nouvelle arrivante. Elle a sourit à Scott en voyant qu'il l'a fixé et s'est arrêtée à côté de Stiles. Elle a glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'humain, a attrapé une pleine poignée et a tiré d'un coup sec vers l'arrière, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Stiles. Scott a été tenté d'abandonner son premier plan et de se jeter sur cette tarée, son loup rugissant à l'intérieur de lui. Un grognement lui a quand même échappé, et la femme a tourné la tête vers lui, ses yeux luisant en rouge. Elle a lâché Stiles et s'est approchée de Scott, ses hanches roulant bien trop pour que ça démarche semble naturelle. Elle s'est agenouillée à la hauteur de Scott et l'a observé, sa tête se penchant un peu sur le côté, lui donnant un air enfantin. Ses griffes ont glissé sur les cuisses du jeune loup et il s'est tortillé, désirant lui échapper mais ne pouvant pas faire savoir qu'il est détaché.

\- « Que tu es mignon, a-t-elle roucoulé. Dommage que tu sois si jeune. Tu aurais été délicieux. »

Scott a écarquillé les yeux et a lancé un regard paniqué à Stiles, qui a haussé les épaules, lui signalant qu'il ne voyait pas plus que lui où elle voulait en venir. Le loup garou a dégluti, et a ouvert la bouche, bien décidé à occupée l'Alpha.

\- « Pourquoi vous avez frappé la louve ?

\- La jeune louve toute brune ? Elle était ravissante. J'espère ne pas trop l'avoir abimée.

\- C'est un jeu pour vous.

\- Bien sur. J'ai conservé mon âme d'enfant. Je ne fais jamais de mal aux femmes d'habitude. Mais votre petite Alpha de pacotille m'a tellement énervé ! Pourquoi n'est elle pas partie quand je vous l'ai demandé ?! J'ai été obligé de faire du mal à la petite louve. »

Scott a vite cerné le problème. Cette femme, qui semble avoir presque quarante ans, a la mentalité d'une petite fille capricieuse. Avec des pouvoirs. Comme dirait surement Stiles, elle est une bombe à retardement.

\- « Mais elle avait un gout délicieux.

\- Un gout ? » s'est étonné Stiles, ne pouvant pas se taire plus longtemps.

La louve a tourné la tête vers lui et Scott a récupéré son attention en donnant un petit coup dans le tibia de l'Alpha, qui passa pour un mouvement involontaire.

\- « Son sang était délicieux. Un peu sucré. Et chaud. »

Scott a vu Stiles avoir un haut le cœur et il n'a pas pu réprimer une grimace. Il vient de comprendre. Cette Alpha, en plus de torturer pour le plaisir et de sa mentalité retardée, boit le sang de ses victimes. Le loup a eu l'impression de se retrouver dans un des épisodes d'ESPRITS CRIMINELS.

Un gars est entré dans la pièce à son tour et Scott a écarquillé les yeux en le voyant. Ce type est une armoire à glace. Le genre qu'il ne serait jamais capable de battre tout seul.

C'est alors qu'il l'a entendu.

Il ne sait trop comment, mais quelque chose a dut attirer son attention dehors car il a entendu le bruit d'une corde tendu. Quand il a entendu le bruit de cette même corde se détendant, il a fermé les yeux et s'est jeté sur le côté, faisant basculer sa chaise. Une lumière aveuglante a explosé derrière ses paupières et il a entendu les autres loups présents dans la pièce grogner. Une flèche aveuglante. Allison.

La seconde suivant, les planches en bois qui fermaient une fenêtre ont explosé et une silhouette féminine est apparut, perchée sur le rebord, des yeux rouges se distinguant dans le noir. Aurela.

Une grande ombre aux yeux jaunes a surgi derrière l'armoire à glace et lui a mis un coup dans la figure et une deuxième ombre, aux yeux bleus cette fois ci, a plaqué le visage du loup au sol, de la même manière que Scott a été plaqué plus tôt dans la nuit sur la pelouse. Isaac et Jackson.

Une silhouette plus fine mais aussi grande qu'Aurela est arrivée par une deuxième fenêtre et s'est précipitée vers Stiles, s'activant sur les liens qui le retiennent. Elle a glissé l'un des bras de l'humain autour de ses épaules et s'est dépêchée de rejoindre par la fenêtre par laquelle elle est arrivée pour le faire sortir de la zone de combat. Talia.

Scott a complètement détaché ses mains et s'est remis sur ses pieds au moment même où un troisième loup, que personne n'a vu, a frappé Talia, la faisant lâcher Stiles qui, ne tenant pas sur ses jambes, s'est écroulé au sol. Ses dents sont immenses et quand Scott l'a vu se baisser vers l'humain, ses yeux rouges illuminant dans l'ombre, il n'a pas pensé à le percuter pour le faire dévier. Il s'est simplement jeté entre lui et Stiles, les dents de l'Alpha se refermant à l'endroit exact où l'épaule et la nuque se rejoignent. Le Béta a hurlé, la douleur atroce. Talia, qui s'est relevée, a fait une clé de bras à l'Alpha, tout en le frappant dans la glotte, le forçant à relâcher sa mâchoire. Quand il n'a plus eu la mâchoire de l'autre plantée dans sa chair, Scott a aidé Stiles à se relever le mieux qu'il a pu et l'a tiré loin du combat. Mais alors que la femme buveuse de sang envoyée Aurela voler, elle s'est jetée sur eux, et Scott a eu juste le temps de lâcher Stiles, qui s'est à nouveau effondré, et a été percutée par le corps étonnement lourd de la louve. L'Alpha a planté ses dents dans la marque laissée par l'autre et quand Scott l'a repoussé, elle n'a pas relâché sa mâchoire et a emmené un morceau de chair avec elle.

Le loup s'est senti partir. La douleur est bien plus forte que tous ce qu'il a put ressentir jusqu'à présent. Il s'est relevé en titubant, son tee shirt s'imprégnant du sang. Il s'est dirigé vers Stiles, et en puisant dans le très peu de force qu'il lui reste, a réussit à le relever. Ils sont sortis de la vieille bicoque au moment où Aurela a craqué une allumette. Ils ont eu juste le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment quand la maison a explosé, les installations de gaz n'étant pas compatibles avec un feu. Quand Scott a lâché Stiles, ce dernier a réussi à se rattraper à un arbre et a dit :

\- « Scottie, il te manque un morceau de l'épaule.

\- Je sais. »

Quand Allison est arrivé à leur hauteur et qu'elle a vu la blessure de Scott, elle a eu un moment de panique est s'est vite reprise. Mais quand elle s'est approché de lui, le loup garou a eu comme une décharge de douleur et s'est évanoui, sous les exclamations des restes de la meute.

Ce que Scott est prêt à faire pour ceux qu'il aime ? Pour son meilleur ami ? Il est prêt à se faire dévorer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** bon désolée, je me suis emballée grave en publiant tous les jours (comme à chaque fois que je suis prise d'une folie de l'écriture) et du coup, il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir la suite... Je peux déjà vous donner la liste d'apparition pour CEUX QUE L'ON EST PRÊT A FAIRE POUR CEUX QUE L'ON AIME :

Aurela pour Allison

Allison pour Scott

Scott pour Stiles (celui que vous venez de lire)

Stiles pour Tara

Tara pour Derek (oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Tara aime Derek :p)

Derek pour Laura (évidemment)

Isaac pour Erika

Erika pour Jared

Jackson pour Lydia

Lydia pour Aurela

Voilà, comme ça c'est fait, vous pouvez vous préparer à l'avance :D

Et bien sur, si vous voulez des OS spécifiques, n'hésitez pas à demander et je verrai ce que je peux faire

Bye


	19. NOTE DE L'AUTEURE

Coucou tout le monde !

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, malheureusement.

Je voulais savoir si certains d'entre vous vivent sur Paris, et si c'est le cas, si tout va bien et si aucun de vos proches n'a été victime de ces attaques monstrueuses.

Je souhaite que vous alliez tous très bien et si vous pouviez laisser une petite review histoire de dire que vous allez bien, ça serait super...

De très gros bisous

Bye


End file.
